There must always be a Lich King
by Al'Diabalos
Summary: Jarvan Menethil, the descendant of Arthas Menethil, The Lich King, carrying the hatred of his family. Wielding the cursed runeblade that brought fear among the three factions, he is going to bring the despair to the supernatural world. Showing them the Wrath of The Lich King. (OcxSmall Harem and some Gore. On hiatus)
1. Prologue: The Lich King

**Hey, guys what's up!? It's me Diablo! And I don't have a new chapter! BUT! A new history! I wanted to make it see if you guys like it!**

 **Now now don't worry tho I'm not going to delete "The Rebirth of a Hero" I will keep it's just that I've got an Idea of a new history.**

 **I want to try this one out! It's going to be** _ **maybe**_ **more different than my other fanfic darker.**

 **So anyways let's get to the chapter!**

 **Prologue: The Lich King**

* * *

I was standing in the middle of nowhere…I couldn't see everything and the weird part it wasn't night time, the only thing that I can see was snow. Snow everywhere. Blinding my path I can't even see the sun…but why? Why is there a blizzard here in Japan?

'Where am I?' I thought using my hand to cover my face from the snow…

"Hello?! Can someone hear me?!" I yelled trying to see if I could find some help…

.

.

.

Silence. The only sound that I could hear was the powerful blizzard.

Sighing I decided to make a move, taking a step forward and hugging myself to keep me warmth it wasn't enough. Trying to look around to find a house or a place to keep me warmth. I suddenly slide off making me fall to my back…groaning in pain I tried to stand up..making me slip up a little…narrowing my eyes to take a better look to the ground(?) that's when my eyes widen a little, this wasn't ground…this was…

Ice.

I was walking in Ice..but why? Does that mean that I'm not in Japan? Is this a dream? Where the hell am-

" _ **An…Karanir…Thanagor…"**_ I heard a voice…a kid he was singing? Where is him?

"Hello!? Can you hear me!? I need help!" I shouted to bring his attention.

" _ **Mor…Ok…Angalor…"**_ The boy whispered again…that isn't Japanese…what language is that?

"Where are you!?" I demanded. I was getting tired of this joke…

" _ **Mor…Ok…Gorum…"**_ The boy just continued singing…

"Alright! Enough of this were are you?! Where am I!?" I yelled trying to make sure the only sound was my voice.

 **STOMP!**

I heard something behind me…Like someone taking a step…

 **STOMP!**

There it is again is someone finally here to help me? I turn around to see…a huge figure walking towards me…I couldn't describe how he looks thanks to the

Blizzard…

"Oi! I need some help! I don't know where am I! Do you know…." I trailed off…my eyes widening in horror. At the figure who I can now see perfectly.

In front of me was like I said before a huge person, but he was in full armor…he looked like a knight…an _evil_ knight his armor was black, his boots they were huge, with fur coming from it and skulls adorning the boots, his gauntlets they were covering the whole arm with a skull adorning them too, a black tattered cape that makes it scream evilness but the most striking of his armor, was his helmet, it was like a crown-helmet type with a blue jewel in the middle. The helmet was obscuring his face…the only thing that I could see was his blue shiny piercing eyes…they were the color of the Ice that I slide off by accident. And his hair white like the snow…

 **STOMP! STOMP!**

Every time he set foot on the Ice it would echo in all the place…finally stopping in front of me…he just kept looking at me with his blue shiny eyes…I'm not going to lie, I'm fucking scared…I don't know who is that big guy, is he going to kill me?

He then moves his cape a little to revelate in his left side a sword. It was in his sheath I could feel evil aura on the sword…it was like the sword was pleading to take it out from his sheath and slay everything that is alive…

" **...So you can hear it too…"** The knight said making me flinch by the tone of his voice…it sounded with echo and evil…

"E-Excuse me?" I asked again, what is he talking about?

"… **The sword…you can hear it…"** He repeated…wait?

"Y-Yeah I can hear it," I said finally understanding.

"… **Can you feel it?"** He asked me where this is going now?

"Yeah…I can feel it…" I said hesitantly…I don't trust this big guy.

"… **What is he saying to you?"** He asked me…resting his arm on the sword.

"He wants me to…to kill everything alive…" I said, yes the sword is talking to me he is asking-no _pleading_ for me to use it and slay everything.

I looked up to meet his shiny eyes…he didn't move he didn't even blinked, who is this guy?

Suddenly he takes the sword slowly…making the voices more powerful than before…my eyes were locked to the sword…that was getting extract by him slowly…making the voices more intense every second.

"… **Do you know…who I am…?"** He suddenly asks stopping moving his hand, the sword was half out of his sheath.

"N-No…who are you?" I asked that was something that I wanted to know when my eyes fell on him.

He didn't respond, he was staring at me…with those deadly eyes…suddenly he continued to extract the sword…taking it out completely..my eyes widening in surprise.

In front of me was one of the most creepy swords I have ever seen yet at the same time one of the most badass…it was the same color like his armor the grip was really big, meaning that the sword could be used for one-handed or two-handed… in the middle there was a huge skull with horns, his eyes and nose were shining, the same color as the eyes of the knight, in the guard they've got a skull one for each side. The blade itself was different it seems that it was made with the most wonderful metal that they could've ever found heck I can see my own reflexion from here, but it was radiating an blue aura, the same color as the eyes of him. In one side, it got some tooth sharper than a shark…but the most interesting part…was the runes that they were writing in the fuller it says…

"… **Whomsoever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal. Just as the blade rends flesh…"**

"…So much power scar the spirit." I finished. W-Wait..what? How did I know that? I have never seen that language before…

"… **Impressive…for you to read the runes from my Runesword…"** He compliments me. **"…Tell me, child, …what's your name?"** He suddenly asked.

"You first." I blurted out. Making him narrowed his eyes at me…Yeah, good job say that to the big guy with full armor and a fucking creepy badass sword. Great. Fucking. Job. I open my mouth to answer…Still I don't know if I shou-

"… **My name is not important..."** He says. **"But I can tell you who I am…"** He paused looking at me, maybe looking if I'm "worthy" to know who is him.

" **I am…The Lich King…Lord of the Scourge…."** He says making my eyes widen…holy am I talking to a fucking king?! Scourge!? The hell is he talking about?!

" **Now tell me…what's your name..."** This time he didn't ask, he demanded.

"M-My name is J-Jarvan Menethil…s-sir." I stammered, why he wants to know my name?

"… **Tell me…Jarvan…What the sword…is saying now?"** He asked looking down at his sword.

I looked at the sword, concentrating on seeing what does the sword is saying know. And I soon will regret it.

" _ **I was pure once…"**_

" _ **Fought for righteousness…"**_

" _ **Suffer pain to serve…"**_

" _ **Please! Help me!"**_

" _ **There's not hope…"**_

" _ **I killed my father…"**_

" _ **Truth is unknown to him…"**_

" _ **Help is not coming…."**_

" _ **Kill them all…"**_

" _ **Kill them all."**_

" _ **KILL THEM ALL!"**_

"ARRRRG!" I screamed in pain grabbing my head I fell to my knees, tightening my grip…the hell?! It fucking hurts! Those were multiple voices, other voices. Men, Woman…Children…

"… _ **Beautiful…isn't?"**_ He asked., caressing the blade of his sword…

"W-What was that?!" I demanded the hell were those voices?!

He stops caressing his sword and looks up to me…meeting my eyes…I was trembling right now.

"… **Those were the…souls…that resides…inside my…runeblade."** He answered…wait what is he talking about?! Souls?! Wait…dont tell me...

"Y-You've killed them?" I half ask half say…of course, I know the answer...but still a part of me wanted that to be a lie…

Unfortunately, it was true.

" **Yes…I killed them all…."** He says but then…he shook his head… **"No…I slaughtered them."** He corrected…W-What?! H-How he can talk like it was normal?! This person is insane!

" **And now….it's your turn…to continue…the…prophecy…"** He suddenly says.

"W-What are you talking about!?" I said taking a step back.

 **STOMP! STOMP!**

He didn't answer…he just started to walk towards me…tightening the grip on the sword. I-Is he trying to kill me!? I looked at the sword on his hand and suddenly the souls say something that I would obey immediately.

" _ **RUN!"**_ The souls yelled.

Without hesitation, I turned around and started to run as fast as I can without slipping on the ice. It was really hard to breath, I could see my breath…I turn around to see him spinning his sword the part of the blade facing the ice. Putting both of his hands on the grip. He raised his arms and did something that made a huge echo.

He stabbed the ice.

.

.

.

Nothing happened…what is he trying to-

 **CRACK!**

I heard a faint sound…of something breaking.I narrowed my eyes to get a better look then my eyes widened from horror.

The ice was breaking...it was making cracks and the worst part…

The fissure was going towards me.

Turning around again I run as fast as I can…but not avail the fissure was really fast…heh, this is my end I guess…but surprisingly the fissure made his way under my feet and kept moving…

I stopped running looking how the fissure was going all the way to the north.

 **CRACK!**

My eyes widen again at the sound. It wasn't faint anymore…I looked down to see that the fissure was opening, acting on instinct I jumped to the other side before the fissure could devour me.

Turning around I could see how the ice was now opening more and more…surprisingly it was shining down there why the Lich King made a fiss-

" **ROAAAAAAAR!"** A monstrous roar rang in my ears…it was coming from the fissure…then something shot up from the fissure a _huge hand_ a _skeletal hand._ And now the hand was coming down…and, unfortunately, I was standing in his landing, I jumped out of the way before the skeletal hand could crush me and turn me into an omelet.

 **STOMP!**

I looked again at the hand to have a better look and holy…

ITS HUGE! It was like twenty times my size! And it has like reptilian look his hand…I turn to my left just in time to see the other hand…

 **STOMP!**

…landing to my left side…. I turn to see the fissure my eyes widening in horror.

A dragon was coming out form the fissure.

A fucking skeletal dragon.

The dragon was _HUGE!_ But the creepy part was that the dragon didn't have flesh. It was only made of bones. The only thing that I could I see with 'Skin' was the web of his wings…they're tattered, I would be impressed if the dragon can fly. His eyes and his stomach(?) were radiating a blue color…scratch that…the 'insides' of his body was radiating with a blue aura…the same colors of the eyes of the Lich King…

I could only stare in shock how the dragon was getting out from the fissure…finally, the dragon getting out from the fissure…did something that made me froze in an instant.

He was staring back.

I couldn't move…it was like the dragon froze me with his eyes…yet I was trembling like a fucking coward…

The dragon then dipped a little his head, raising his wings and then-

" **ROAAAAAAAAAR!"** The dragon roared again, sending a huge wave of wind and snow to me, crossing my arms to protect my body from the snow, I was pushed back by the force of the wind…sending me flying away from the dragon…Finally hitting a wall made of Ice. I screamed in pain.

"Shit! That fucking hurts!" I groaned in pain touching my back only to flinch by the pain. I looked up to see that the dragon was flying towards me.

"Shit!" I cursed trying to stand up and run away, only for me to fall again and hurting more my back in the process.

 **STOMP!**

I heard something huge landing in front of me..looking up to see the dragon staring at me again…few meters away.

 **STOMP!**

I heard a faint sound of something landing I couldn't see what landed, thanks to the blizzard…but it was making a sound…the sound of an armor, remembering who had an armor my eyes widened in horror.

The Lich King.

I looked up to see him close to me…his blue eyes shining evilly… I tried to slip backward…only for me to hit against the wall…meaning that I don't have anywhere to go…the only thing I could do now watched my death taking slowly steps towards me…everytime his foot was touching the ice, my heart skipped a beat.

Finally stopping in his tracks the Lich King was now looking down at me…his sword in his hand…ready to bathe her with blood.

"… **Can you…hear the…sword?"** He asked again…I looked at the sword..to catch the message that was sending now.

" _ **Another poor soul…"**_

" _ **You can't run from death."**_

" _ **Drip, drop, the sound of blood…"**_

" _ **I sense fear…"**_

" _ **All alone…"**_

" _ **Nobody escapes…"**_

" _ **Poor lost soul…"**_

" _ **Nowhere to hide…"**_

Those were the voices of the people inside the sword…N-No! I don't want to die! Dammit, all!

"W-WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" I screamed.

 **"…It is time…Jarvan…"** The Lich King said again. Turning again his sword so the blade was pointing to the Ice…no…to my chest.

" **It is time…for you…to carry…the burden…of our family…"** He said his voice echoing all around the place…wait!

"Our family?!" I asked. "The hell are you talking about?!" I demanded this time…who is he?

But unfortunately, it seems the Lich King didn't want to talk about that…he just raised his sword ready to stab me…

" **Remember…Jarvan…"** He says. **"There must…be...always a…Lich King!"** Before I could react the sword made his way to my chest.

All my memories flashing...in seconds. It was like the sword was draining my life...I couldn't hear my voice, I couldn't hear the snow, I couldn't hear the steps of the Lich King who was making his way towards the undead dragon.

Suddenly my sense of hearing returned a little giving me the chance to hear that voice again, the voice of the-

" _ **Pala…Ah'm…Ravali…Ah'm."**_

...The kid singing the last part of the song.

And I fell to eternal darkness. Letting the snow cover my whole body.

* * *

 **And that's all! I know it was short but! I made it short because it's a prologue! SO I wanted to know guys if you like it and maybe I could continue** **with it…**

 **But that doesn't mean that I'm going to make hiatus my other fanfic! Don't worry guys "Rebirth of Hero" It's going to be okay!I'm going to make his chapter on the next week!**

* * *

 **ScourgePedia**

 **Lich King: The Lich King is the master and lord of the Scourge which he rules telepathically from the Frozen Throne atop Icecrown Citadel (His kingdom we could say.) The most known Lich King was called Arthas Menethil, by far the powerful and only Lich King of all time, unfortunately, he died during the Great War among the factions leaving the throne without a King. It is stated that someone is taking his place until a true Lich King appears, his name is Kel'Thuzad. Rank: Scourge**

* * *

 **So yeah with nothing else to say…I hope you liked the Prologue! And tell me, guys, if you want me to make more of this!**

 **-Peace!**


	2. Scourge

**What's up, guys! Diablo here and if you're reading this then it means that I'm going to continue this fanfic! Awesome right?! So yeah I hope you like the first chapter! Also, if you don't know what the kid was singing here I have the translation for ya guys!**

 _ **An Karanir Thanagor**_

 _ **Mor Ok Angalor**_

 _ **Mor Ok Gorum...**_

 _ **Pala Ah'm Ravali Ah'm.**_

 _ **Long live the king**_

 _ **May his reign last forever**_

 _ **May his strength...**_

 _ **Fail him never.**_

 **So yeah here is the only lyrics of the song, if you want to hear it you can find it in youtube: "Invincible" Also! thank you so much for your fav, follows, and reviews it makes me so damn happy! So yeah with everything behind let's get started!**

 **Chapter 1: Scourge.**

* * *

 **BANG! BANG!**

"Jarvan! Time to wake up!" A familiar voice yelled making me shot my eyes open.

I looked around my room, making sure that the nightmare wasn't real, thankfully it wasn't. Sighing I stand up from my bed and do the same routine as always.

'Huh, it was a long time since I had that nightmare.' I thought making my way to the bathroom the last time I had that dream was when I was 11 years old…since then I always had the same nightmare, of _him._

The Lich King, it is famo- infamous among the three factions. You know let me tell you a secret, you guys are maybe thinking that the only ones fighting where Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels, right? Hoh. Bad news for you.

There was another faction.'The Undead.'

So, yes in other words. They were four factions, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and the Undead. The Undead was among the undead any type, Human Devil Fallen Angels, heck The Lich King somehow succeed to corrupted angels making those three factions betrayed their own race. In the war, of four factions. The Lich King was the one who had more armies than the other three factions, he was feared among them, In fact, he was so powerful that he made his own Kingdom, that he claimed a part from the Underworld, it is known as 'Icecrown Citadel' the place is really huge, and heck it's everything is made of ice, the place is full of Undead lurking around the place, they are some lurking around the world too, just a little since there's not a Lich King, they are rampaging at some parts of the world, killing innocent people and turning them part of the Undead Faction.

I went to the bathroom sighing I did my daily schedule, I looked at the mirror and I could see that I have green/gray eyes and blonde hair slicked back, it's numerous spiky strands pointing backwards though some fall down in a small tuft on my forehead I had a decent muscular body a good one for my age, I am 18 years old and I had lightly tanned skin. I started to brush my teeths if I remember correctly today I have a mission with-

 **BANG! BANG!**

"Jarvan! Are you awake yet!?" The same voice yelled, banging her fist on the door.

Spitting some toothpaste on the sink I turned to look at the door, annoyed. "Coming, coming! I'm brushing my teeths!" I yelled back.

"You better move fast, we only have 15 minutes left!" The voice yelled.

"Alright, alright! I'll be there!" I answered.

I didn't get a response this time, but I could hear footsteps, she was taking her leave it seems.

Finally, I finished brushing my teeths, I made my way to the closet, taking my combat outfit. _THANKFULLY_ it's not the same one as my two partners...I swear I would start a walkout if I wear those. Well, my combat outfit consist of a black T-shirt- and pants with combat black boots and finally a white cloak with the hood off.

Finally getting dressed I get out from my room, heading towards the dinner room to eat some breakfast, like always a normal day and of course people looking at me with fear or glaring at me. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something.

I am the new 'Lich King.'

Well…not entirely what I'm trying to say is that I'm supposed to do the prophecy of my family, by having the runeblade is enough to prove that I'm the actual 'Lich King' but to be completely one first I need the helmet or else they will not obey me. That's another reason that we only got one Lich King since my family didn't found about the helmet then they couldn't control all the undead. The first one to be the Lich King was my great great grandfather, his name was Arthas Menethil a.k.a The Lich King. For now he was the only one to be the most powerful Lich King in our family but of course like my other great great grandfather said. 'At long last…no king rules forever my son.' That was Terenas Menethil ll, father of Arthas he wasn't a Lich King, but, unfortunately, he was the first victim. Since Arthas was defeated but some reason that I don't know, there wasn't a Lich King for millennia, yes indeed my family could get the cursed Runeblade for some unknown reason we could make it appear, like a **[Sacred Gear]** what sword I'm talking about? Well…

"Finally, you made it in time." Says the familiar voice I look up to see that in fact I was now in the dinner room of the Vatican.

What? Didn't you know I worked in the Vatican?

Yes me, the user of the most feared and hated sword in the supernatural world, working for the church. The irony is really strong here.

"Yeah, sorry I fell asleep," I say getting a sigh from the three ladies sitting.

"Like always, anyways good to know that you're here, Jarvan we were just talking about the mission." The older woman says.

"Aye, Griselda." I responded. Griselda is a beautiful older woman her age should be 30 or 40 her face shows that she is somewhere from Europe she can be a little strict, but she cares for the three of us.

"Morning! Ja-chan!" One of the girls greeted happily, her names is Irina Shidou she has violet eyes and chestnut brown hair tied in two ponytails and she had an armband around her upper arm. And she always uses to talk in Japanese, why? I don't even know.

"Morning." The last one greeted was Xenovia Quarta, she's the ward of Griselda she has long blue hair with the front color green, yellow eyes and behind her was a huge sword wrapped in white cloth heck…the sword's big for her. But she can carry it like it was a normal sword.

"Morning everyone," I grunted taking my seat next to Griselda. "So…about the mission…"

"Yes, we are going in 9 minutes." She suddenly says making me nod.

"Alright, but why are you coming with us? We can take care of ourselves you know?" I said getting a sigh from the older woman.

"I know, but this mission is far more different than the other ones," She says before I could say something she interrupts me. "It's the Scourge, Jarvan." She finished making my eyes widen.

If you guys don't know, that's how they are called the army of the Lich King. 'The Scourge.'

"What's the mission?" I asked ready to kill those bastards.

She just gave me a piece of paper to read, taking it I read the letter.

 **S.O.S**

 **Please, someone! We need help! We are surrounded by the Scourage!**

 **We need some back up from the Vatican they have a Lich here!**

 **We are in Great Barrington, MA**

 **We are inside the church we are trying to hold them back!**

 **Please, somebody, help us!**

My eyes widen in surprise at the note, if I read correctly.

There is a Lich.

A Lich is a powerful undead sorcerer that possesses the tremendous magical power they are Ultimate-Class heck, one of them called Kel'Thuzad haves the same power of the actuals Maous and they are the most powerful sorceress that the Scourge has.

But the real question is. What is a Lich is doing in a town? As far as I know the Lich are always looking down at everything, they wouldn't go in a 'mortal town' for nothing.

Maybe there's something that they want inside that church.

"So…now you get why I need to go with the three of you?" Griselda says.

"Yeah, but why is there a Lich?" I asked getting a sigh from her.

"I don't know. Father Morgraine says that it's confidential."

"B-But you have the right to know, right Griselda-san?" Irina says.

"Irina is right, you should know everything about the mission." Xenovia agreed with Irina.

"Indeed I should know," She says. "But I don't."

"Everything else apart from a Lich?" I asked.

"There should be Ghouls, some necromancers and that's it."

Ghouls. Those are pretty common we could say they zombies from humans and maybe either of the three factions. Easy to kill when they are alone, difficult when it's a horde of them.

Necromancer. The reason that Ghouls can get alive again. Those are either followers of the Lich or they are Stray Exorcist working for them. As far as I know they know black magic. They are fragile but still. Not a good Idea to underestimated. But something is not right…

"Death Knights?" I asked getting a shrug from her.

"Not Idea, but maybe one or two so don't let your guard down the three of you. Understand?" She ordered getting nods from the three of us.

Death Knights. We could say that's the other way to revive someone it's like the thing they use Devils and Angels. But unlike using chess pieces or poker cards. They are revived through black magic. Their bodies without a soul. They only use this technique with worthy opponents. For example. They could use it with a human with a **[Sacred Gear]** , and have a Death Knight with a **[Sacred Gear]** by their side.

They are three types of Death Knight.

Frost Death Knight. Like the name says. They use ice magic to fight they are the most commons in a group of undead.

Unholy Death Knight. Those are like necromancers. They summon ghouls to fight for them but let's say stronger than the actual ghouls. They can use also the black magic and their weapons have diseases that can kill you.

Finally, Blood Death Knight. Those are the worst. They use Blood as their magic. If you somehow get a deeper wound you're good as death. Also, they endure a lot of attacks. They can heal themselves by drinking blood and they go berzerk if they are close to dying…again or if they drink a lot of blood.

Yep. It's the only Death Knight I don't want to fight with.

"Alright, I'm ready," I said. Getting out from my seat.

"Me too Griselda-san!" Irina says.

"Yes me too," Xenovia says.

"Alright. Before we go we need to get some supplies who knows how long it's going to be. So we are going to meet outside the Vatical am I clear?" She says getting the three of us a nod.

"Okay then. You have 4 minutes." She then stands up and goes to her room. To get supplies.

"Alright let's get going ladies," I say standing up and walking out from the cafeteria of the Vatican followed by two holy wielders.

"This is amazing are you two excited?!" Irina says jumping in front of us making us take a step back.

"Uhhh..sure," I said.

"Yes. This is going to be a new experience this is my first mission going after the Scourge." Xenovia stated.

"I know right!? This is going to be awesome!"Irina exclaimed clasping her hands together. I swear I can see stars forming in her eyes. "Oh thank you god for giving us this great opportunity to prove ourselves! Amen!" Irina prayed.

"So anyways it seems that you two have your holy swords now." I sais getting two nods from the holy wielders.

"Yes, they're amazing! One day I want to spar either with you Xenovia-chan! Or you Ja-tan!" She exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, we can't today we have a mission to go and we only have 2 minutes left," Xenovia says with a sigh it seems that she wanted to spar too.

"Well, at least you can use your new toys with the Scourge," I say.

"Ja-chan why didn't you got a holy sword too?" Irina suddenly asks.

"And who said I don't?" I say making the two of them turn to me with wide eyes. Yes as you can see I can use holy weapons too, just because I'm the descendant of the Lich King, it means I'm not going to have the ability to use holy swords, take for example Arthas he uses holy weapons, actually I think thanks to that I'm still alive. Because I can use holy weapons. Or else I think they will chop my head.

"Wait! You have an Excalibur too?!" Irina asks shocked.

"Why didn't you told us?" Xenovia says with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't tell you because it's not a holy sword," I answered making their eyes wider.

"I-Impossible…there's no other holy weapon I have heard…" Xenovia muttered.

"Well…they are and they're not only holy swords."

"Then why you don't use it when we spar?" Irina asks with a pout.

"Alright alright, look we don't have a lot of time we need to go with Griselda in two minutes and we still don't have supplies, so you decide we can still talk about this and face the wrath of Griselda, OR! We can just get the supplies." I said making the two girls eyes widen in horror.

"T-To get supplies!" Irina stammered

"A-Aye…" Xenovia says.

"Alright then, let's get going," I say with a smirk.

* * *

Finally getting out from the Vatican and with three bags of supplies, we made our way towards the car that Griselda was waiting outside for us.

"Alright get inside the three of you," Griselda ordered.

Nodding we entered the car the three of us in the back while Griselda sits in the passenger seat she turns to the driver, nodding the driver turns on the car and we started to make our way to the airport.

"Alright, this is the plan. We are going to take out the people inside the Church."

"But how? The only entrance is in front where the ghouls are trying to demolish the door." I said.

"If we are lucky probably there are going to be only ghouls and probably one Death Knight," Griselda says."If that's the case we have to use a bait, to take them away from the church."

"And if we have more guests?" Xenovia says.

"Probably the same, but if the Lich it's with the ghouls leave him to me, you could take care of the ghouls and if the Death Knight it's not a blood type, then you should be fine," Griselda assured us.

I don't think the Lich is outside, they can be powerful and have their ego on top of their heads, but they are always hiding with some Necromancers and probably a Death Knight. Since they are the most powerful mages that the Scourge has, it would take a lot to make a powerful dark spell so they have to hide.

"I just hope the are just ghouls," Irina added.

"Well, there can be some skeletons too, but they're not dangerous they have the same strength of a zombie, as long as you guys have your guard up. Then everything should be fine."

"The only problem I have right now is, why is a Lich attacking a town? Especially a church, Lich are known for their disgust of the human world especially churches." I asked.

"Like I said before, I don't know Jarvan," Griselda answered I could feel her eyes narrowing. "But I'm going to find out. When this mission is over."

"Maybe they have something that belongs the Scourge?" Irina said.

"You know, I wouldn't believe this," Griselda says. "But, giving the fact that a Lich is there, then that could be an option."

 **RING! RING!**

"I'll answer," Griselda says, taking out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

Sighing I look out the window, for you guys to know this is not my first mission killing undead, heck probably is the only one this types of mission are the most difficult yet at the same type the easiest ones.

It all depends on what types of undead are out there. If they are just an bunch of ghouls, zombies or skeletons. Then it's easy. But if there's a Lich that mission is difficult.

"Jarvan." Xenovia's voice bring me back to my reality I turn to look at her face. "Irina and I we are talking, since you're the most experience one from the three of us. What should we do?" Xenovia asks.

"Well, first of all you have to see what types of undead are lurking around, and go for the most dangerous, that could be the Lich for example, but since Griselda want to take care of him, we're going for the second must dangerous, Death Knights or necromancers if we are lucky, we are going to fight only the Ghouls and Skeletons…" I said. "and some zombies on the way." I added.

"But you just said that the Lich are hiding somewhere, where he could be?" Irina asked putting a thinking position.

"For common people it would be difficult, but since we are trained to detect demonic power, we can find him easily," I say. "But that's only the easiest part, who knows who are defending the Lich it could be necromancers, or Death Knights or worse, both of them."

"What do you think that the church is hiding from us?" Xenovia suddenly asks.

"I don't know, but it can't be good for the Vatican," I answered.

"Maybe it's a trap?" Irina added.

"Hmmm, that couldn't be a bad guess," I said. "Since lately we had a lot of exorcists joining the Scourge."

"Che. Those traitors I will gladly erase them from this world!" Xenovia declared, it seems that she doesn't like traitors.

"Yes! Those people who betrayed God shall be-"

" **We've got bad news."** Griselda interrupted Irina.

"What is it?" Xenovia asks.

"They destroyed the airplane," She said making our eyes widen.

"W-What?! H-How?!" I asked, shocked.

"It seems that the airplane was making its way to the airport, unfortunately, a Val'kyr destroyed the plane.

"What!?" I said shocked.

"W-What is it Ja-chan?!" Irina asked.

"…Jarvan?" Xenovia questioning voice.

"…Val'kyr are dead valkyries that can wake up undead from their slumber." I said. "In other words, those are the only ones that can make Death Knights," I said.

Val'kyr…those are the right hand of the Lich King, I thought they were finished with Arthas, it seems that some of them are alive. Now this is a bigger problem.

"What is the rank of a Val'kyr?" Xenovia asks.

"High class if they are white color…" Griselda says.

"…Ultimate class if they are black ones." I added.

"Then if there's a Val'kyr there, it means that…"

"Yes, there's gotta be a Death Knight too."

"…What the hell that church has inside the church to bring a lot of attention…?" I asked.

"I don't know, but this time, I will get answers," Griselda says. "No matter what."

"Driver, change the route to Great, Barrington, MA."

"…Yes."Was the only response of the driver, it seems that I am shocked about this mission. Heh, he is going to miss the fun.

"Alright, this is the new plan." Griselda turns her head to look at the three of us. "If we are lucky the Lich should be hidden somewhere, so we can take care of him later. The true problem is the Val'kyr. If we don't kill her, then she can revive the Death Knights all the time she pleases, I want the three of you to distract the Death Knights while I fight the Val'Kyr. Understand?"

"And if the Val'kyr is not around?" Irina asked.

"Easy, we take care of the Death Knights first. But the Val'kyr should be flying around so staying in the roofs it's not an option. We need to hide inside the buildings."

"Alright, let's do this," Xenovia says. Looking at her holy sword.

"Can we do this mission..?" Irina asks nervously on her tone.

"…If we are lucky we are going to barely survive with one arm or a leg." I joked.

"Jarvan, please don't make them more nervous." Griselda scolded.

"R-Right, sorry." I said, I don't want to make Griselda angry if it's possible.

* * *

"We are here." Griselda says, getting out from the car.

"U-Uhh?" I wake up, jeez I fell asleep. I tried to wake up, but I felt something in my shoulder. Turning my head my eyes widen, Irina was sleeping peacefully on my shoulder, I could feel my cheeks heating up a little. She looks damn adorable sleeping.

Shaking her a little to wake her up, I could see that her eyes were opening a little, with a cute yawn she looks at her surroundings and then our eyes met.

.

.

.

"EEP!" She suddenly squeaked pushing me away and making me fall on the floor. Since Griselda opened the door to wake me up. Falling headfirst on the floor. I grabbed my head in pain making the driver and Griselda laugh.

"I-I'm sorry Ja-chan! I didn't want to push you away! She suddenly says getting out of the car and helping me standing up.

"I-It's alright it was just an accident," I assured her. She then gives me a shaky hand to stand up and I took it.

"Ahhh…young love." The driver gushed. Making the two of us blush. "I wish you good luck in your mission, exorcist of the Vatican!" The driver says finally driving away.

We watched how the car was making its way back to the church.

.

.

.

 **BOOOM!**

Surprising the car exploded far away from us our eyes were widen in horror, h-how?!

"W-What happened!?" Irina asked in shock.

"RUN!" Griselda yelled bringing us back to reality, without questioning we followed her, running a store.

"W-What's happening?!" Xenovia asked gripping her sword more tightly.

"Shhh…" Griselda shushed us, then she pointed to the sky, our eyes widen in horror.

In the air was a winged figure floating in the sky her wings were white like angels wings, people would think that she is an Angel.

But it's not.

She was wearing white Viking like armor, her skin(?) was white pale, transparent like with a helmet covering her eyes and only her mouth could be seen.

That's our Val'kyr right there.

"…Val'kyr." Griselda whispered.

"She looks like and angel!" Irina says in shock.

"Monsters…to copy the identity of an angel." Xenovia says coldly, they should meet the tip of my sword for such insult!"

"Thankfully she has white wings," I added.

"Uh? What are you talking about Ja-tan?" Irina asks.

"Like I said before, they are High-class Val'kyr or Ultimate-class Val'kyr," I said. "The white Val'kyrs are high-class. The black ones are ultimate-class." I explained.

"And that's a good thing?" Xenovia says.

"Well…better than an ultimate so yeah sure it's better than I thought," I answered. Getting a nod from her.

"And what's the difference between a Black one and a White one?" Irina asks.

"Black ones can revive the Death Knights and empower them with black magic," I say. "White ones can only revive them," I added.

"It seems that we need to watch the skies too, we don't want to be detected, she is probably taking guard around in case she finds unwelcome humans," Griselda says.

"And the poor driver was one of the unfortunates," Irina says sadly she claps her hands. "Oh God! May his clean soul rest in peace! Amen!" She prayed.

Suddenly the Val'kyr flew to another direction it seems she started her guard duty again.

"I'll go first," She says getting out from the store slowly finally out of the store she looks in the sky in case the Val'kyr is floating around us, thankfully she wasn't.

Leaving the store slowly Irina and Xenovia with her weapons ready in case of an ambush. We looked in our surroundings to see that the streets are empty not a human or undead. We could hear a faint sound in the other side of the street, it was really faint. But enough for us to hear it.

"Let's go." It seems that Griselda heard it too, since we are walking towards the sound.

"There's no one around here…"Irina says her sword now in her hands.

"Maybe, they are hiding in the church…" Xenovia added.

"Or maybe they are new recruits from the Scourge," I said bluntly making the older woman sigh.

"Jarvan, don't act in that way, maybe they are alive in the…." She suddenly trailed off we look in front of us to see something shocking.

Dead bodies.

They were a lot of dead bodies, of the townspeople all scattered in the street they are some undeads too maybe the people fight to protect themselves. Buildings destroyed…Man…woman…children all killed without mercy by the Scourge.

"A-Are we late…?" Irina asks her eyes watering at the horrible scene in front of us.

"Bastards! I'll make sure to slain them limb by limb!" Xenovia says angrily.

"…Let's get going." Griselda says her voice sounded neutral, but she was really pissed. And that's a good thing in situations like this.

The Scourge is going to face the wrath of Griselda.

I feel a little bad for them. Just a little bit.

Finally making our way to the faints sounds, we could hear them now perfectly. They were groans, weak groans like the one of an undead.

We were inside the building since we couldn't get out thanks to the Val'kyr. In front of us was the church a few meters away, and some zombies punching the door, trying to break it.

Griselda then takes something from her robes, binoculars and handed them to me. Understanding her message I take them and start watching the Scourge.

"What are we facing, Jarvan?" Griselda asks.

"…10 Zombies, 1 Val'kyr, 5 Skeletons…" I said.

"..That's it?" Griselda asks disbelief on her voice.

Moving the binoculars to the right, I could see a humanoid between the Scourge.

"A Death Knight," I said.

"What type?" She asks.

Looking at the Death Knight again, I could see that he was wearing a dark skirt, in his waist was a dark belt with a skull in the middle, a dark plated armor without covering his arms, dark gauntlets not covering his fingers, he has a shoulder plate with some spikes in it and finally a cape with hood, covering his face. That armor is, the first armor that they give to the Death Knights if I'm not wrong the name of the armor is **[Acherus Knight's Battleplate.]**

"I can't see his face, his hood id covering his face, but he is a recruit," I told her.

"…Weird." She muttered.

"What is it, Griselda-san?" Irina asks.

"They are not many that I thought," She answered.

"Remember that when we found the…horrible scene they were some undeads too." I told her taking the binoculars off my eyes and looking at her.

"Yes, but they weren't a lot."

"Maybe they are protecting the Lich," Xenovia answered this time.

"I hope you're right, Xenovia," Griselda says. "Now, here is the plan. It seems that God is smiling down to us so like I said before, I'll take care of the Val'kyr, you three are going for the Death Knight, Understand?" She asks us, the three of us nodded in unison.

"Alright. Weapons ready." She says taking her katana out of her sheath while Irina transforms her weapon into a Katana and Xenovia taking the white cloth of her weapon.

I just put my arm to the side and closed my eyes. Concentrating to summon my weapon. Suddenly I could feel a relaxing aura in my left hand, opening my eyes I could see my hand shining, Irina and Xenovia looking at me in shock while Griselda just rolled her eyes.

" **[Light's Vengeance.]"** I muttered then the light that was dancing in my hands start to from a weapon, finally taking the shape of the weapon that I wanted I smirked.

The weapon that is now resting in my hand was an enormous, heavy-looking hammer, the same size as Xenovia weapon. It's silver head etched with runes and it's sturdy half wrapped in blue leather. This is the holy weapon of my Grandfather, Arthas Menethil. **[Light's Vengeance.]**

I could hear two gasps and a scoff in my right side making my smirk only grew a bit larger turning to look at the three exorcists I could see Irina with her hands clasped in her mouth, Xenovia has her eyes widened and her mouth a hanging a little open, and finally the best one, Griselda was looking at me with a deadpanned expression.

"You're done?" Griselda asks with a deadpanned tone.

"Are you Jealous, Griselda?" I teased.

She only scoffed again, muttering. "Show off…" I just laughed.

"Alright, on my mark," She says, raising her arm.

.

.

.

"NOW!" She yelled and the four of us charged to the Scourge, ready to send them to their grave, again.

It seems that the only one to hear us was the Death Knight, Val'kyr, and the Skeletons, they turned to see us charging to them.

" _ **Ahh, it seems that some humans are alive, after all."**_ The Val'kyr says. Turning to the Skeletons and the Death Knight. _**"Well? What are you waiting for? KILL THEM!"**_ She ordered. Making the Skeletons charge at us like some angry bulls, while the Death Knight shot his right arm to his side a green aura taking the shape of large weapon, finally taking his shape the weapon was a polearm, his handle was made of a dark metal, the same colors as his armor and the head had the form of an ax with a large tip on top of it making it more deadly and on the tip was green colored meaning that…

'He's an Unholy Death Knight' I thought.

" _ **FOR THE SCOURGE!"**_ The unholy Death Knight roared charging forward surprising the ground where he was standing started to shake making a small fissure, something was getting out of there. Getting from the ground was a coming a with an appearance of a bent their flesh rotten away, showing some bones with claws and fangs.

"GHOULS! FOUR OF THEM!" Griselda called out. "I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE VAL'KYR!" She yelled.

"ALRIGHT!" I called out, the three of us. Irina, Xenovia, and I. Rushed forward to the skeletons ghouls and the Death Knight.

"ARRRRRGG!" I roared, raising my hammer ready to crush some skulls, finally smashing a Skeleton in the upper part of his head breaking him completely.

"By the name of God! I'll punish you! Amen!" Irina prayed cutting two skeletons in half.

"Die! Scourge!" Xenovia roared, stabbing the sword on the floor.

 **DOOOOOONNN!**

A powerful wave of destruction send the last Skeletons away destroying their bones in the process.

" _ **DIE! HUMAN!"**_ The Death Knight roared, turning around I could see the Death Knight ready to stab me with his ghouls behind him running to taste our flesh.

Moving to the right to dodge the stab I swing my hammer to the right to break his ribs, unfortunately, he jumped out of the way. Ready to rush forwards I was interrupted when the ghouls jumped behind the Death Knight ready to attack me, not having another option I jumped back too, dodging their assault. Irina and Xenovia rushing at my side in a fighting stance, the three of us versus the five of them.

"Xenovia, Irina," I called out. "You girls take care of the ghouls I'll have a dance with the Death Knight," I said getting two hesitant nods.

"Alright…Jut be careful, Ja-chan." Irina says.

"Care…Jarvan." Xenovia says.

"The same for the two of you, even if they are not the strongest of the Scourge army, they are still tough and more when they are a lot of them."

" _ **CHARGE MY MINIONS! TEAR THEM APART!"**_ The Death Knight ordered his voice with echo ranging on their ears, the Ghouls charged forward without hesitation and so we did.

Rushing towards the Death Knight while Irina fight with two should and Xenovia with the rest. I spin ready to smash my hammer to his sides he just put his polearm forward parrying my attack.

Grunting I kick him in the torso to have more space taking advantage at how opened he is right now I tried to do a horizontal attack this time I hit him, sending him flying away and hitting a wall, making a hole with smoke coming from the impact.

Still standing in a fighting stance I could see a shadowy figure walking in the smoke his left arm in the side where I just hit him while his right was carrying his polearm. He glares at me and then he chuckles.

" _ **Hmmm…To be a human I'll admit that your way of fighting is…impressive."**_ The Unholy Death Knight praised. _**"You'll be really useful in our army, human."**_

Grunting, I rest my hammer on my shoulder. "Thanks for the offer, but I refuse," I answered coldly getting another chuckle for him.

" _ **And who said I was making an offer, human?"**_ The Death Knight says. _**"Even if you don't like it, your lifeless body will join the Scourge!"**_ He roared.

"Bring it on, rotten meat!" I taunted making him roared angrily at me and started to charge at me again.

Jumping out of the way, the Death Knight stabbed his polearm in the floor, ready to take advantage, I rushed forward only for him to kick me and sending me on the floor.

Raising my head still on the floor, I see the Death Knight taking out his polearm, the Death Knight rushed again, jumping in the air, the tip of the polearm facing my torso, ready to stab me.

I rolled out of the way, just in time for him only to stab the ground. Roaring angrily he tries to take again his polearm. I stand up taking my hammer and rushed forward ready to break his skull.

Surprising the Death Knight let out an animal roar and break his polearm in half, he turns around and swing his polearm(?) trying to get a vertical attack, fortunately, I turn my hammer into horizontal ready to block the attack. Luckily I barely blocked the attack, the polearm hitting the handle of my hammer, but, unfortunately, the swing was so powerful that it force me to stand in one knee.

" _ **I'LL TEAR YOU APART, HUMAN!"**_ The Death Knight threaten using more of his strength making me groan a little in pain.

Gritting my teeths. I tried to find an opening, looking at his right side bloody, were my hammer hit, I use my strength to push him back, finally standing up, still our weapons locked, glaring daggers at each other his green shiny eyes meeting my gray/green eyes.

" _ **I'll cut your insides, annoying human."**_ The Death Knight grunted while I turn my head to the side.

"Ever heard of mouthwash!?" I said trying to breathe, jeez his mouth stinks like shit!

Before the Death Knight could come to a retort I kick him to his right side, making him stumble to the side, he falls to the floor before he could stand up, I smashed the hammer to his stomach, making him spit green blood. Taking advantage, I raise my hammer to his face ready to smash it.

"Any last words, Death Knight?"

" _ **F-Fuck…y-you!"**_ The Death Knight cursed. _**"I HOPE YOU AN YOUR FAMILY DIE IN THE HANDS OF THE SCO-"**_

 **SPLASH!**

Finishing the life of the Death Knight…I don't think I should say how he is now…the only thing you need to know is that there's a lot of green blood on the floor and in my shirt…I need to wash later.

" _ **IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT, HUMAN?!"**_ An unwelcome voice yelled, turning to my right I could see the Val'kyr parrying with a light spear one of Griselda attacks, glaring behind the helmet.

"No! I'm just warming up!" Griselda says.

" _ **I'll admit, you're really a worthy opponent."**_ The Val'kyr suddenly says. _**"You'll be useful for the Scourge, human."**_

" **You wish."** A familiar voice says Xenovia runs behind the Val'kyr ready to slash her in half. The Val'kyr push away Griselda and turns to block Xenovia's attack.

" _ **Nice try."**_ The Val'kyr taunted. But then Xenovia smirked.

"I knew you would do something like that," Xenovia says before the Val'kyr could come with something she-

 **DDOOOONNN!**

-smashed into a building thanks to the **[Excalibur Destruction]**

" _ **I-Impossible! Getting defeated by a bunch of humans…"**_ The Val'kyr muttered. _**"I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN! ALL OF YOU GOING ARE GOING TO-"**_

 **SHUNK!**

" _ **-D-Die…"**_ Surprising Griselda rushed forward stabbing her katana in the Val'kyr chest. Taking out the sword, the Val'kyr fallen to her knees touching her deadly wound, she wasn't bleeding since she is a spectre.

Suddenly she lets an high-pitched scream, like of an angry ghost making us cover our ears suddenly she started to shine more and more making us close our eyes too. The scream was so powerful that it destroyed even windows from the buildings.

Finally she vanished in a flash of light, leaving only her armor and white dust from her meaning that she is killed.

"We did it…" Xenovia says, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes! Oh! Thank you, God for giving us another chance to live! Amen!" Irina prayed.

"We are not done yet." I suddenly say making the two young exorcists turn to me with questioning looks.

"If you're talking about the zombies that we're banging the doors, we killed them when we finished the ghouls," Xenovia stated.

"No, we are not done yet," Griselda says too. "This was just the easy part, now we are going for the Lich," Griselda stated.

"B-But where is he?!" Irina exclaimed. "This place is huge!"

"We could ask the people that is inside the church," Xenovia says pointing to the church. "Maybe they have his ubication."

"Good idea, let's go, team," Griselda says.

We walked to the church damn the doors have some scratches heck, even holes…but something is wrong.

"This is weird…" I suddenly said making the three ladies stop on their tracks.

"What is so weird Jarvan?" Griselda asks.

"If they want something inside the church, why the Death Knight or the Val'kyr destroyed the door?" I say. "I mean they have the firepower to break the church in half."

"…You're right." Griselda says. In a thinking position.

"Maybe they didn't try to attack the church, maybe they are-"

 **BANG!**

We turn around in fighting position just in time to see two priests running away. Griselda then takes one by the collar ready to ask her thoughts.

"What's happening?!" Griselda asks.

"P-Please! Let me go! I want to live!" The priest says.

"Oi, the lady here asked you a question, if I were you then I would be worried more about the woman in front of you," I say.

"P-Please! You need to save us!" Suddenly the priest pleaded.

"Save you from who?" Irina asks this time.

"T-The L-Lich!" The priest answered making our eyes widen in horror.

"What! The Lich is inside the church?!" Griselda says tightening her grip on the collar.

"Y-Yes! We couldn't get out since they were a lot of Scourge outside. They were making sure we don't get away!"

"Dammit! They were defending the church so the Lich could do whatever the hell is doing inside! We need to go now!" I say.

"Alright! Let's get going! We have a Lich to slain right now!" Griselda says pulling away the priest and running the church.

Following from behind we could see a lot of dead bodies more Scourge than humans, it seems that the Scourge started the party long time ago.

But now, it's our turn to start the party again.

* * *

 **AAAAND CUT! That's the first Chapter from There mut be always a Lich King!**

 **First of all, I have to say I'm sorry if I make Xenovia or Griselda Ooc I hope I didn't it's just that I feel that are Ooc.**

 **Alright with everything else behind, let's answer you're reviews guys!**

 **Castor115- Aww! That's so sweet man! Thank you for your review hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **DragonicNative- Of course I'm going to continue this! So don't worry! Hope you like the chapter!**

 **ProNoob98- Thanks for your review, Glad you liked it!**

 **Mahesvara- Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **DrakePL- Aww! Thanks for your fav! It means too much to me!**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9- Hahaha! I don't mean that type of dark histories not the emo type, what I'm trying to say is more like a serious type of history in short words, more action and less funny. But still, thanks for your review!**

 **Now that I answered your reviews! I'm going to add something too, something I called: ScourgePedia. This is going to appear in some chapters if I mention a new type of undead. If you didn't understand You'll find out here!**

* * *

 **ScourgePedia:**

 **Zombie: Zombies are variant of the undead. They have reanimated corpses who have not yet completed the transition into the "true" undeath from of ghouls They are dangerous if they are more than 20. Rank: Low-class**

 **Ghouls: The final evolution of a zombie, ghouls have great stamina and revel in combat with living beings. Ghouls also are ravenous cannibals who can replenish their power or health by devouring the flesh of fallen warriors, friend and foe alike and like zombies they can be dangerous if they team up with more ghouls. Rank: Medium-class**

 **Skeletons: Skeletons are mindless undead created through necromancy. Most skeletons are raised from battlefields and thus are often seen still clothed in rotting garments and rusting armor, some skeletons still fight with weapons they died clutching, others they use magic and like the ghouls and Zombies they can be dangerous if they are joining with more Skeletons. Rank: Low-class.**

 **Death Knight: Are fallen warriors that wields dark magic and runeforged weapons and they can only be revived by a Val'kyr, it is also stated that if a Val'kyr revives a human with a Sacred Gear and turns him into a Death Knight, then the Death Knight can use it in his fight. They are three types of Death Knight. Rank: Medium-High-Ultimate.**

 **Blood Death Knight: By far the ones that can receive a lot of damage and deliver too, as the name says they use the power of blood to keep them alive, if they drink blood they can be healed but if they exaggerate they can turn into berzerk mode, killing everything on his way and if they are close to dying their berserk modes activates too.**

 **Unholy Death Knight: The Unholy Death Knight are Death Knights that fights summoning minions, also in their weapons they have a green-aura shining on the tip of the blade that means that the blade is corrupted, if you somehow get hit by it, then you would have a deadly disease, that can kill you if the disease is not treated fast, it is known that if somehow a Death Knight hurts an Angel, then it wouldn't affect them, but they would slow down their regeneration.**

 **Frost Death Knight: The Frost Death Knight are the most common among the three of them like the name says, they have the ability to control the ice at their will their ice is so powerful that common fire can't melt it, only the fire of dragons and Phenex Clan. Another thing about them is that they are always the guards of Lichs.**

 **Val'kyr: They are a type of undead Valkyries and the most recent addition to the armies of the Scourge (When the Lich King was still alive) They act as the Lich King's agents in the human world, they also are the only ones who can make a Death Knight, they are two types of Val'kyr. White Val'kyr or a Black Val'kyr, both of them use dark magic and light magic. Rank: High (White Val'kyr)-(Black Val'kyr) Ultimate.**

* * *

 **And that's it! Some of you are going to say maybe that I forgot the Lich or the Necromancers, I didn't put them because they still don't make an appearance in the history. So that's all I hope you enjoyed the history and also! I hope you like the ScourgePedia! (Yes, I know a lame name…) before we end I want to say something since I made three types of DeathKnights they will have some difference between them example: Unholy DK: Green shiny eyes, Frost: DK Blue shiny eyes, Blood DK: Red shiny eyes.**

 **Without nothing else to say I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-Peace!**


	3. The Supreme Overseer

**Hey, what's up guys! Diablo here! With a new chapter! Also before we start, I want to say something important, it's about the fanfic (no don't worry I'm not going to delete this fanfic.) some of you people don't understand about this new lore that I added, about the Lich King about the Scourge, etc. Well, here I'm going to explain it a little so you can maybe understand more the fanfic! Before I start, if you know already about the lore you can skip it and return to the fanfic, or keep reading if you like.( But I will recommend you to read it since I'm going to talk about the Death Knights and how they work among the Scourge. And in case I say something stupid and you guys can help me out.)**

 **What is WoW?**

 **Is a massive multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) WoW is a game of fantasy, meaning that they have everything you would imagine orcs, trolls, dragons, undead, demons, elves, etc.**

 **Who's The Lich King?**

 **Well, this I'm not going to explain it, you can go to the Prologue and see the "ScourgePedia" So you can understand more about him.**

 **How powerful is the Lich King?**

 **Well, since there's not a Lich King, the most powerful Lich King (and the only one) is Arthas Menethil, he is powerful enough to fight against the actual Maous Azazel or Michael (or maybe more.)**

 **Why was Arthas the only Lich King?**

 **Just because they are descendants of Arthas have the runeblade (aka Frostmourne) doesn't mean that they are automatically the Lich King, they are half we could say. To be a Lich King, they need Frostmourne AND Helm of Domination. The helm of domination it gave him enough power to control ALL the scourge. Yes I forgot to say the Plate of the Damned but the armor it only makes you nearly invulnerable the armor could be optional. And since the ancestors of Arthas they only could have the runeblade, making them the "Prince of the Scourge."**

 **Well…I hope with this I could make you understand more about this fanfic, if I wrote something wrong then my apologies also, I recommend you that if you don't know how a Val'kyr (let's take her as an example.) looks, then you can go to google! You just need to type: WoW [Name of any undead, armor or weapon.] And you can find them.**

 **Now, I want to talk something about the Death Knights and probably some questions that you have in mind.**

 **What is a Death Knight?**

 **Death Knights have reincarnated humans, devils, fallen angels, angels, etc. That fights for the Scourge, to have a Death Knight, you need to bring him back to the human world, the only ones that can do that are Val'kyrs and the Lich King. Death Knights have their memories erased, meaning that they don't remember their previous life also since they are dead their organs do not work anymore, for example, they don't need to eat anymore, breath, sleep, etc. And they also don't feel pain since their nerves are killed too. (That doesn't mean that you can kill them.) Their only objective for their lifes is to serve the Lich King.**

 **Can death knights have a Sacred Gear?**

 **Yes, they can. Let's take for example Ise if Ise was revived by a Val'kyr he would be a Death Knight WITH a Sacred Gear AND have the three powers of a Death Knight (frost, unholy and blood.)**

 **Can a Devil reincarnate a Death Knight?**

 **Yes, Devils can make a Death Knight their servants and the death knights could still have their three powers. (Take Akeno as an example.) But! It's dangerous since Death Knights, are…we could say savages warriors, they could kill their master, also since they are dead their organs are going to work again, but it would take some time to complete their function for each organ. (Take Asia for example.)**

… **Well this is the only thing that I have for Death Knights, if you have a question please ask me and I will gladly answer it with the best of my abilities!**

 **Alright with everything behind, let's get to the chapter now! (Whoops! I forgot to add something when you see something like this:** _ **"FOR THE SCOURGE!"**_ **It means that the voice of that character has an echo. Hope you understand what I mean…)**

 **Chapter 2: The Supreme Overseer**

* * *

 **Griselda P.O.V**

It was like 5 minutes since we fought against the Scourge outside the church, now we were making our way downstairs the church were our most dangerous enemy is.

The Lich.

The Lich's are dangerous creatures that they were blessed by the Lich King, giving them the power of Ice, unlike the Frost Death Knights, their Ice can hold against the Fire of the Phenex Clan but not a dragon. I only heard about one Lich with enough power to hold the Fire of a Dragon his name is Kel'Thuzad. One of the most powerful fighters of the Scourge. Enough power to fight against a Satan Level.

I pray to God that it's not Kel'Thuzad that is inside the church.

If it's him then…i'm going to have to distract him to give Xenovia, Irina and Jarvan have enough time to run and take the priest and nuns that are still inside the church but knowing them they will still stay by my side.

Specially Jarvan. Since he has a hatred towards the Scourge, thanks to them he is the New Lich King in the Vatican is known among the higher ranks as "Exorcist of the Damned." Thanks to his bloodline everyone treats him like a monster…well except for Irina and Xenovia since they are friends and they don't even know about that, and recruits of the Vatican, in other words only the Higher ranks, Fathers and me. Oh! Also a person that Jarvan considered as a brother.

Dulio Gesualdo.

Yes, you heard right Dulio Gesualdo. One of the best exorcist we had for a long time. Unfortunately he isn't in the church anymore...he is…let's just say in another place, but let's not get out from the subject, Xenovia was the one I had to take care of, while Dulio is the one to take care of Jarvan, the amazing part is that they act like brothers. Thanks to Dulio, Jarvan started to open up a little bit. Since when he was a kid he was really cold and hated the people in the church especially the higher ranks but by the time he spent with Dulio, he was now starting to ignore the glares of the higher ranks.

Dulio was the one who helped Jarvan to have more control on his runeblade, **[Frostmourne]**. Something that I couldn't believe it would happen, but that doesn't mean that Jarvan is safe, Jarvan is still in danger with the runeblade. The only thing that Dulio did is increase his time wielding the runeblade.

When I see them together they were like family, both have blonde hair, both have green eyes…well, Jarvan has green/gray…both of them hates meetings…and the list goes on.

I turn to my right to see the three of them with narrowed eyes, ready to defeat the Lich and whatever is down there, but my eyes trailed off to Jarvan.

I still remember how we met Jarvan…

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

" _Monster!"_

" _Heretic!"_

" _We should kill him right now!"_

" _I can't believe God will let someone like him enter in such religious place!"_

 _Those were the insults to the boy in the middle of the room, the room was brightly illuminated enough to illuminate all the room perfectly, in the middle was a boy, a kid if I have to guess like 9 years old. I was in a slightly elevated platform of course with seats, In my left was Dalio who was right now…sleeping ignoring all the noise from all the fathers of all churches and exorcists. Now this kid was getting a lot of trash talk for only one reason._

 _He is the descendant of The Lich King._

 _Reasons that why he is here? I don't know. Maybe he wants forgiveness for God._

" _SILENCE!" A familiar voice yelled._

 _Finally, everyone quiets down, but they don't stop glaring at the child, turning around I could see an elderly man in his 70's he has glasses a full white cassock with a white skullcap and his hair was losing his shine, it was white. He was sitting in a throne that was in a platform in the middle of the room._

 _This person was Pope Francis._

 _For him to be in a meeting is amazing, since he has a lot of work around the world he doesn't have time for meetings, but for this one it was by far the most important._

" _Now that everyone quiet down, let the child give his reason for him to be inside the Vatican." Pope Francis says, turning to look at the kid with soft eyes he asks. "Child, what is your name?"_

 _The kid looks up a little, meeting the soft eyes of Pope Francis. "M-My name i-is Jarvan s-sir…" The boy now named Jarvan stammered, making Pope smiled at him._

" _You can call me Pope, Jarvan." Pope Francis says. "Now Jarvan. May I know why did you enter to the Vatican?"_

 _Jarvan then looks down on the floor…Scared about his surroundings, I could hear whispers from the exorcist or fathers most of them insults or calling him "The damned child."_

 _Finally, Jarvan looks up to meet Pope's eyes with a serious expression. And said something that shocked all the room._

" _I want to work for the Vatican."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"… _Pardon me?" Pope says, shocked. "Can you please repeat that again?"_

" _I want to work for the Vatican," He repeated again._

" _Impossible! He can't Pope!" A Father yelled, starting the noise again._

" _I'm with Father Terrones! He's a monster!"_

" _Sacrilege!"_

" _The descendant of the Jailer of the Damned working for the Vatican?! Sacrilege!"_

" _ENOUGH!" Pope yelled again, silencing the room for a second time. "I will not accept such actions around here! I want everyone be quiet and let Javan speak! Understand?" He says nobody answered they either looked away ashamed or glared more deeply to Jarvan._

 _Taking a silence as a yes. He turns to look at Jarvan again. "My apologies, Jarvan they acted like that since your propose was quite…shocking," He says, coughing in his fist he continues. "Now may I know why you want to become part of the Vatican, Jarvan?"_

"… _I want to fight the Scourge, I don't care about my life, I want to save this world from the undead…I want to avenge the innocents lifes that the Scourge has taken away." He says making my eyes widen._

… _Wow for a kid to say something like that is…impressive but the shocking part is…_

 _That he is saying the truth._

 _He wants to fight the Scourge, I can see it in his eyes. The determination on this Green/gray orbs…I have never seen that for a long time. We need more people like him._

" _He is lying!" Suddenly a father stands from his seat, glaring at Jarvan. He has short brunette hair and blue eyes._

" _ **And what makes you think he is lying, Father Chelios?"**_ _Another familiar voice says making my eyes widen. I turn to the right to see far away a middle age man with chestnut hair and violet eyes and he is wearing priest clothes. He has his eyes narrowed, it seems that he didn't like how they were insulting the kid._

 _He is Touji Shidou a pastor._

" _Pastor Shidou it's obvious! He just wants to steal data from the Vatican to give it to the Scourge!" Father Chelios says._

" _No! That's not true!" Jarvan yelled making Father Chelios flinch at the sudden outburst, but he quickly gain his composture._

" _Quiet! Child of the Damned! Nobody asked your opinion!"_

" _Father Chelios, please the kid has his rights to talk whatever he pleases." Pastor Shidou says._

" _What?! Don't tell me that you are on his side?!" Father Chelios says._

" _I'm in nobody sides father I'm just saying that the child, Jarvan has the right to speak and give his own reason like everyone here, he's human too." Pastor Shidou says making me smile a little._

 _He's right on that, the reason that this meeting was made is to hear the reason for why Jarvan is here, to see pastor Shidou act like this…is impressive but, of course, he is like this since he has a daughter…even if he's lecherous, he has a good heart for the kids._

" _Human?! He's a monster!" Father Chelios says._

" _How dare you to call him a monster, father!" I blurted out making everyone turn to look at me._

" _Sister Quarta! You too?!" Father Chelios says, shocked._

" _Yes! I cannot accept such insults given to a child!" I said...I guess there's no turning back now._

" _Do you even know what this child is possessing?! One of the most dangerous weapons! Or did you forget about the meaning of this meeting?!"_

" _No, I didn't forget! This meeting is to give this child give his reason for coming here to the Vatican! Not to destroy his pride!" I shot back._

" _Sister Quarta is right, father." Pastor Shidou supported me._

" _Che. I can't believe this…" Father Chelios muttered annoyed._

' _Well believe it, dastard.' I thought glaring at him._

" _Enough the three of you." Pope Francis says, watching the scene._

" _My apologies, Pope." Pastor Shidou says bowing and taking his sit again._

" _Yes, my apologies, Pope," I said taking my seat too._

" _I'm sorry, Pope." Father Chelios says. Surprising Pope shook his head._

" _No father Chelios, apologize to Jarvan," He says making his eyes widen._

" _What?! I will not-"_

" _It was an order, Chelios," Pope says without the 'Father' making him flinch at his voice. He turns to look at Jarvan with narrowed eyes and muttered a quick apology and taking his seat._

 _Of course, he didn't mean it, dastard._

" _Alright then, let's not get out from the subject," Pope says. "Jarvan, do you know how dangerous your proposal is? It could get you killed, we are not just fighting the Scourge, but other supernatural beings too." Pope says._

 _Surprising Jarvan looks up to meet again the eyes of Popes. "I know, I will accept such challenge. I'm not scared." He declared._

 _Then the two of them were having a fight with their eyes, neither of them looking away._

 _I have to admit, Jarvan is an impressive kid, to act like that with...such determination._

 _That's something we need in this days._

 _Finally, Pope sighs and rub his forehead. "Indeed, I can see it in your eyes." He says, taking his hand out from his forehead he looks down at Jarvan again, smiling. "Well then, it seems that I don't have other option then-"_

" _Wait!" Suddenly another voice says interrupting Pope. "You can't be serious Pope!"_

" _How can we trust him?!" A priest says._

" _We have the right to give our opinion too!"_

" _Even if he joins the Vatican, he needs someone to look at him! Who knows if he's going to lose control and use the runeblade against us!"_

 _I hate to admit it, but he's right someone needs to watch his actions, just in case if he does something suspicious._

" _You are right on that, Father." Pope suddenly says. Coughing on his fist he looks to everyone in the room. "Alright then! Who wants to Jarvan as his apprentice?" He asks._

 _And now everyone was whispering again, deciding to take him or not, I turn to look at pastor Shidou who was looking at me. He was making moves with his hands. I understand what he was doing._

' _Are you going to make him your ward, Sister Quarta?'_

' _Maybe, are you going to?'_

' _Only if you are not going to.'_

' _But what about your daughter?'_

' _I can handle two, and Irina needs someone around her age to talk with.'_

' _Alright then, it's all yours just take-'_

" _ **I'll do it."**_ _A familiar voice says, making Pastor Shidou and my eyes widen in surprise._

 _Turning slowly to my left I could see the last person I would ever imagine standing with his arm raised._

 _Dulio Gesualdo._

 _Everyone gasped when they saw who the voice belonged. I turn to the Pope who has his eyes widened._

"… _Brother Gesualdo, you're awake…" Pope says making everyone including Jarvan sweatdrop at the comment._

 _Scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly he answered. "Yeah…i'm sorry Popes you know how I am in the meetings…hehehe." He chuckled nervously._

 _Pope just shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Typical of you. Anyways back to the point. Why do you want Jarvan under your care?"_

 _When Pope said that he turned serious again, I have never seen him serious before. "If I heard correctly, Jarvan is the descendant of one of the infamous person in history, The Lich King," He says, getting nods from everyone._

" _Well, everyone is wrong. He's not the descendant of the Lich King." He stated making everyone eyes widen at his words._

" _What?!"_

" _Brother Gesualdo! He has the runeblade! He is the descendant of The Lich King!"_

" _No offense Brother Gesualdo, but are you okay?"_

 _Sighing he answered. "Yes everyone I'm fine, let me explain," He says. "Like I said before he is not the descendant of The Lich King. He has the runeblade, true but!" He says turning to Jarvan with a friendly smile. What's your name little brother?" He asked making Jarvan eyes widen in surprise when he said 'little brother.'_

" _My name is…J-Jarvan s-sir," Jarvan repeated making Dulio sighed._

" _Alright, first of all, don't call me sir, it makes me feel old. And second I want your complete name, yes that includes your last name. Little brother." He says with the smile still plastered on his face._

" _Alright…my name is Jarvan Menethil." He finally answered._

" _Thank you." He thanked Jarvan. "Now everyone he's not the descendant of The Lich King, he's the descendant of one of the heroes of the church. Arthas Menethil, The Champion of the Light." He stated._

" _What are you trying to say, brother?" A priest suddenly asks._

" _What I'm trying to say is that Jarvan isn't the descendant of a villain, but a hero. Arthas sacrificed his freedom to protect his people by making himself the Lich King, we should be honored to have the descendant of a hero in our presence."_

" _But Arthas killed a lot of people! How can you call him a hero?!" A father exclaimed._

" _Easy, because it wasn't Arthas the one who was killing them. It was the Lich King, remember this. The Lich King and Arthas are two different people." He stated._

 _Everyone started to whisper again, I turn to Dulio to give him a questioning look, but he was looking down at the boy smilling warmly while the boy was looking at the floor with his arms behind his back and kicking the floor…but I could see that he was smilling too glad that someone is defending him._

" _Alright, then it's decided." The voice of Pope echoed around the room making everyone stay silent. "Dulio Gesualdo, I Pope Francis give you the permission to take care of the child, Jarvan Menethil," He says. "Do you accept?" Pope Francis asks._

" _Yes, Pope I accept," Dulio answered._

" _Alright then, It's decided. Jarvan Menethil." He called making the boy look at him. "Let me be the first one to give you a welcome to the Vatican. May God be with you, Jarvan Menethil." Pope says with a smile._

 _I look down to see that Jarvan has his eyes widen in surprise, I smiled at his reaction. He wanted to be part of the Vatican and now he's dreams are true,_ _I'm glad that he is part of the Vatican._

 _"Alright everyone!" Pope called out. "We finished the meeting, I hope everyone is going to treat Jarvan as a brother, everyone is dismissed._

 _Then everyone stands up from their sits and walk away. Some of them still in disagreement with Jarvan joining the Vatican. Others decided to give him a chance, thanks to the speech of Dalio._

 _Talking about the Devil, Dalio suddenly jumps down from the platform walking towards Jarvan who is still frozen in the middle._

 _Crouching to stay in eye level with Jarvan he smiles warmly at him. "Hey there! As you know, my name is Dalio Gesualdo! It's a pleasure meeting you! We are going to have a great time together I can promise you that! And also, I'll make sure to help you gain control on your runeblade!" He declared._

 _I turn to see Jarvan who was starting to sob a little, his eyes watering and looking at Dalio with sad eyes making him flinch slightly._

" _H-Hey…did I said some-"_

 **THUMP!**

 _Jarvan then tackles Dalio to the ground hugging him and crying on his chest._

" _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" He cried out making Dalio smile and hugged him back._

" _Shhh,…it's okay no need to cry…" He assured him._

 _I smiled at the scene looking up I could see that Pope was still here, looking at the scene with a smile too and finally pastor Shidou too who is chuckling at the scene in front of him._

 _It's like these two are long lost brothers._

 _ **Flashback Ends.**_

* * *

I couldn't help but smile again, that was an adorable moment but still, let's leave the corny moments behind.

We have a Lich to kill.

"Brrrrr…! I-It's o-only me or i-it's c-cold down h-here?!" Irina shivered hugging herself.

"That's a good signal, that means we are getting closer to our objective," Jarvan says making the two holy wielders look at Jarvan with wide eyes.

"H-How are you n-not s-shivering?!" Irina exclaimed, shocked

"Y-Yeah…w-what's your s-secret J-Jarvan?" Xenovia asked too, shivering.

He smirked. "Well next time ask for a good combat outfit and not…that." He blurted out making Irina blush from embarrassment and Xenovia send a glare at his direction, with a small blush.

 _'_ Kids...' I thought with a sigh, watching the interaction between the three of them.

"Q-Quiet! Y-You a-are j-just j-jea-"

" **PLEASE SOMEBODY! HELP US!"** Someone yelled downstairs interrupting Irina.

"Alright everyone! Prepare your weapons!" I ordered, taking my katana out from his sheath.

Finally, we entered in the small battlefield. The church was now destroyed and froze, the banks are completely frozen and some scattered around the place, there are some pillars broken, making the church tremble a little, warning us that it could overthrow at any moment. Flowers, all frozen too. But that's not the worst part.

In front of us we could see people...frozen people, no...they don't even look like people anymore…they are like statues made of ice, the worst part is that they are still alive.

I look up to see our worst enemy, the Lich far away from us, behind him was a huge cross with some chains attached, preventing the cross from falling and without the head, dastards they cut it in half…but in front of the Lich were two exorcists fighting the creature, defending the nuns and priest that they are hiding on a corner.

It seems that one of them notice us. "Finally! Some help! Thank God!" One of them said.

"Please! You three! We need your help! He's so powerful!" The another exorcist says.

Unfortunately, that got the Lich attention, he look at us, he has like purple necromancers clothes and with a hat that a priest will use. He is made of bones, meaning that he doesn't have any flesh, his eyes are just small dots, shining light blue.

" _ **Ahhh, it seems that you've got some assistance from the church…"**_ The Lich whispered, his voice cold like the ice echoing around the room.

"Leave this person alone, Lich!" Jarvan yelled, taking a fighting stance with his hammer.

The Lich merely chuckle. _**"Don't make me laugh boy, you can't kill me…I will turn you into ice…before you can make a move, just like your 'brothers.'"**_ He threatened. _**"Ah! Before I do that, please let me introduce myself."**_ He added, doing a mocking bow. _**"My name is Karthus, this is the name of your killer!"**_

Before we could rush forwards the Luch let out a powerful cry, making everyone cover their ears. It was so powerful that he froze the rest of the church. Luckily he didn't freeze the people.

This is the power of a Lich.

This is the power of a High-class Undead

Finally, he stops, I turn to the two exorcists who are looking at the Lich with horror. "You two! Take this person away! We are going to take care of him!" I ordered making them nod in unison.

"[Yes sister!]" They affirmed in unison, running towards the nuns and priest hiding behind some benches, unfortunately, it would take a lot of time, since the Lich frozen everything, yes that includes the floor.

"ARRRRG!" Suddenly Jarvan roared, bringing his mace down, destroying the frozen ice successfully. "Now! Go!" He ordered, making the exorcist nod their heads again.

" _ **You little brat…How dare you two destroy my ice?!"**_ The Lich exclaimed, angrily.

"Don't worry, I'll destroy you just like your 'precious' ice!" He says, rushing forward…wait.

The Lich is alone…

This is a trap.

"JARVAN! STOP!" I yelled making him turn to me, but it was late he was now far away from us.

" _ **NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN! HUMAN!"**_ Another voice roared, tackling Jarvan and sending him flying to a wall.

It was a Death Knight.

"[JARVAN!]" Xenovia and Irina yelled rushing forwards trying to lend him a hand but, unfortunately, a wall of ice appeared from nowhere, making them stop and separating us from Jarvan turning to my left just to see blue eyes shining in the darkness.

'Dammit! They were waiting for us!' I thought, looking at the figure in te darkness, suddenly he stands up and walks slowly to the front, he has a hump, blue pale skin, with two tusks coming from his mouth. His hair was white, with a Mohican hairstyle and a long pointy nose. He has a sword resting on his shoulder smirking smugly.

 **"H** _ **ow yo be doin' it, mons?"**_ The death Knight asks, finally I could see him better.

He's a troll.

"What is that?!" Irina asked shocked at the creature in front of us.

"He's a troll," Jarvan answered, on the other side.

"How did you-"

" _ **Ya, can ask me da questions too' sista' leave da 'uman alone."**_ The troll exclaimed, stretching his arms, the sword stabbed on the ground.

Trolls…creatures that they were hiding in the jungle…they are really good hunting, enough to kill a dinosour in a group of six peoples, but that's not the worst part.

They do voodoo magic.

Voodoo is a type of nature worship, where the sacrifices and cannibalism interwine. It is a type of dark magic that keeps high reverence for nature and it's wilds such as animals. While the practice can be dangerous, It is known to greatly benefit its practitioners especially the trolls.

In other words, for the allies it can heal them while his enemies they hurt their souls. But they need to sacrifice something to do that.

I hope he doesn't know voodoo magic.

" _ **Tan'Bay! Don't talk to the humans! You should kill them!"**_ The other Death Knight says, taking a fighting position, ready to fight Jarvan.

" _ **Ya, betta mind ya business, Roxxar."**_ The troll says, annoyed. _**"Unlike ya, I prefa to talk wit' da 'umans before killing dem!"**_

The other death Knight grunted. _**"Che, pathetic why I would waste my breath to this bag of meat?!"**_

" _ **Rememba, dat ya also are a bag of meat, Roxxar…"**_ He then paused for a second. _**"A bag of rotten meat,"**_ He added, making Jarvan chuckle a little.

" _ **Watch your tongue, troll,"**_ Roxxar warned growling out a little.

" _ **Me'! Anyways we 'ave some 'umans to kill, mon!"**_ Tan'Bay says. Taking a fighting stance.

" _ **Indeed."**_ Roxxar agreed.

"You think you can defeat the three of us, troll?" Xenovia says coldly taking a fighting stance.

He smirked and chuckled. _**"Nah, ya dink dat I'm alone, little girl?"**_ He asked.

Before Xenovia could say something, two necromancers appears at his side, summoning skeletons with swords.

" _ **Now, we are in a fair fight, mons! Get ready cuz I'm comin' for dat booty!"**_ Tan' bay charged with the skeletons following from behind...

Great he's a pervert…

* * *

 **Jarvan P.O.V**

I grunted a little, that bastard tackled me really hard. I could hear swords clashing on the other side. I look up to see the hulking Death Knight charging at me, luckily in the last second I rolled away, only for him to make a crater on the floor with his axe.

I stand up, taking a fighting stance with my hammer. I could see that his armor is the same one as for the troll, his armor is plated and blue color with some fur coming from the boots, and gauntlets his shoulder pads have some horns pointing down. And he doesn't have a helmet, I could see his green paled skin and a white ponytail on the back of his head.

He's an orc.

Orcs…they are huge battle maniacs their favorite weapons are axes and, of course, they love war.

He turns around to glare at me.

He has red eyes.

He's a blood Death Knight.

I'm fucked up.

 **"Lok'tar Ogar** _ **, human as you know my name is Roxxar the one who will destroy you!"**_ He roared charging at me.

In the last second I dodge to the right making him miss again, I raise my hammer, ready to deliver a powerful hit, unfortunately, he was by far faster.

He grabs my hammer, throwing me away, sending me flying to one of the pillars of the church my back hitting one of the few pillars making me wince in pain. I look up to see him charging again, his axe pleading for blood I rolled away just in time for him to hit the-

 **BAM!**

-pillar, pieces of stone flying away and making the church tremble again…this church is going to fall in any moment now...!

" _ **Ya fool! Watc' wat ya doin'!"**_ Tan'Bay says. I look to theother side to see him parrying one of Griselda attacks. _**"If ya destroy another pillar then, we are doomed, mon!"**_

" _ **Shut it! Mind your own business!"**_ Roxxar roared. I quickly stand up and charge at him taking advantage at his distraction, standing now in front of him I swing my hammer and hit him right in the chest, sending his hulking body flying away.

Without wasting precious time, I rush forward at his struggling body ready to break his bones with my hammer.

 **BZZZT!**

I stopped just in time to dodge a beam of ice, I turn to my left to see Karthus looking at me with his piercing blue eyes.

" _ **Don't forget about me, human…"**_ Karthus says. _**"Now, run like the coward you are!"**_ When those words left his mouth he started to shoot a lot of ice spikes towards my direction making my eyes.

Turning around, I run as fast as I can to the closest pillar I had in front of me, some of the spikes scratching part of my body, but thankfully they didn't pierce my body.

Finally using the pillar infront of me for protection I poke out my head a little to see where Karthus is, wow he has a lot of magic…to shoot a lot of Ice spikes, i'm actually impressed.

'I need a plan...but what I'm going to-'Mi eyes widened, looking down at my hammer asking for me to crush his bones and turn them into dust, I have a plan now.

Sighing about my plan, I run out from my hiding spot and started to spin with my hammer.

" _ **Is this a joke?!"**_ Karthus exclaimed. _**"You think spinning is going to save you?! Pathetic!"**_ He exclaimed raising his skeletical palms to shoot more Ice spikes to my direction.

"Maybe not!" I say grittening my teeths, trying not to scream in pain at the ice spikes scratching or stabbing my body. "But this…for sure!" I roared. throwing my hammer to his direction and seeing how it is flying towards Karthus.

Thankfully the hammer smashed him right square in the chest and sending him crashing to a nearby wall.

"Heh…take that bag of bones!" I taunted, taking out some ice spikes that are nailed in my body, grunting in pain. I look up to see Karthus still standing up, making me sigh.

" _ **You….YOU!"**_ Karthus says, grabbing his skeletical chest…where my hammer is right now and some of his bones broken. _**"You'll pay with you life!"**_

He cries out again, making the church shake at the sudden screech.

" _ **FOR THE SCOURGE!"**_ Turning around just in time see Roxxar in the air his axe above his head ready to chop me in half, jumping out of the way, he hits the ground making the ground shake and making me fall on my butt in the process.

" _ **I'll enjoy chopping you in half, Human!"**_ He roared charging at me again.

…I think I'm in trouble now.

* * *

 **Griselda P.O.V**

" _ **Is dat all ya got, mon?"**_ Tan'Bay asks clashing his sword with mine.

"You wish, troll!" I yelled pushing him away from me. Rushing forward ready to deliver a powerful strike he regains quickly his composture, stabbing his sword to the floor, freezing the floor and making me slide.

…How humiliating.

" _ **I can't believe ya fell for dat one!"**_ The troll laughed.

"Che, you'll pay for that, long nose." I taunted him, making him stop laughing.

" _ **Ya betta keep dat mout' closed!"**_ Ten'Bay exclaimed. _**"My species are da most 'andsome of all time! It's not my fault that our race 'ave the taboo runnin' in our veins!"**_

"Ha! Handsome? Yeah sure." I said If _that_ is handsome then I'm an old woman.

" _ **Ya little…I'll enjoy cuttin' ya in half!"**_ He charged at me.

He fell right in the trap.

I Slid using the ice for more speed passing right through his legs, stabbing my sword in the ice to stop I quickly stand up. The troll shocked, quickly turns around, ready to block any attacks.

But I was faster.

 **SLASH!**

" _ **AAAARR"**_ I slashed his back making him cried out, but not from pain, but for anger. Blue blood was now soaked on my katana.

" _ **Ya bitch! Ya, pay for dat!"**_ He roared going for a horizontal slash luckily I blockled, unfortunately, it send me flying away.

"Griselda!" Xenovia yelled rushing towards the troll, only to be stopped for a skeletical hand pulling her hair and making her fall to the floor.

"Let me go!" Xenovia yelled trying to free herself from the grasp. Making only the Skeletons cackle at her struggling state. One of them walks slowly with a sword. Finally stopping infront of her motionless body, he turns his sword the sharp part of the sword aiming to her chest and ready to pierce her heart.

"XENOVIA!" I yelled. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"I-I can't!" She says, struggling trying to free herself from their grasp.

To be some skeletons, they surely have a lot of strengths.

"Hahahaha! Kill her my minions!" The necromancer ordered watching the scene with an amused smile.

 **SLASH! CHINK! SMASH!**

Thankfully, all the skeletons were destroyed by Irina turning them into dust.

"Are you okay Xenovia-chan?" Irina asked concerned.

"Y-Yes thank you, Irina." She thanked her.

Thank God that she's fine…we need to do something with that hair.

Picking up her sword, Xenovia glares at the group of Necromancers.

"Be gone! Traitors!" Xenovia roared, stabbing the Excalibur of Destruction in the ground.

 **DOOOON!**

Suddenly the sword made an explosion, sending all the necromancers and skeletons flying away and killing them.

Unfortunately, the troll summoned a wall of ice protecting himself from the explosion.

" _ **Well well well…look at dat, we've got a holy sword user! Ya will be useful for da scourge..."**_ Tan'Bay says looking at Xenovia with a smirk.

"I prefer death than joining your discusting faction!" Xenovia yelled, charging to the troll.

"Yeah! I'll punish you, Death Knight! Amen!" Irina exclaimed joining Xenovia.

" _ **O' really?! Well, bring it, ladies! I'll show ya my moves!"**_ He says stabbing his sword on the floor, making spikes of ice appear in front of him and charging towards both Irina and Xenovia.

Luckily they jumped out of the way but then Ten'Bay rushed towards Xenovia his sword going for a lethal slash.

" _ **Ya will feel my sword in ya 'eart, mon!"**_ The troll roared.

 **CLINK!**

Just in time Xenovia parried the attack the two of the glaring each other eyes after a few seconds, Xenovia smirked.

"Checkmate."

Raising an eyebrow, he asks. _**"Wat? Wat are ya talkin' abo-"**_

 **DOOOON!**

The explosion of the sword rang in my ears, I could see the troll flying away and destroying the wall of ice that was separating us from Jarvan.

Without wasting time, the three of us rushed to where Jarvan is but something is wrong...where is his weapon...?

"Jarvan!" I called out making him turn to look at me. "Where's your hammer?!" I asked getting a sigh from him.

"Well, you can ask the Lich to give it back!" He says pointing a finger to the Lich who has…his hammer nailed on the chest.

"How did your hammer got in there?!" He was about to respond but-

" **We found her."** An unfamiliar voice says.

* * *

 **Jarvan P.O.V**

" **We found her."** An unfamiliar voice rang in my ears, turning around I raise an eyebrow at the scene.

Walking in front was a necromancer but the weirdest part is that behind him there's a sarcophagus with chains, some skeletons carrying it.

" _ **Ah! Finally! We found her…"**_ Karthus says.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked, making him turn to look at me, I could swear that he was smirking.

" _ **Behold, mortals! Here captured, in this disgusting church is sleeping one of the most powerful beings of the Scourge!"**_ He says making our eyes widen.

"W-What?! Who's inside?!" Griselda asks.

" _ **Hahahahaha! I can't tell...it's a surprise, but don't worry! You'll find out now!"**_ He turns to look at both Death Knights. _**"You two! Open the sarcophagus! Now!"**_

" _ **Yes, Lich!"**_

" _ **Ya."**_

They both rushed towards the sarcophagus ready to break the chains with their weapons.

"Quick! We need to stop them!" Griselda says, rushing forward to stop the two Death Knights.

"[Right!]" The three of us agreed in unison rushing too.

 **BZZZZT!**

Unfortunately a wall of ice appeared in front of us, making us stop and glare at the Lich.

" _ **I'm sorry…but I cannot let you ruin my plans, humans."**_ He says.

"Dammit! Xenovia! Use your Excalibur!" I said making her nod.

"Right!" She rushed with her Excalibur to the side, ready to destroy the ice in front of us.

 **DOOOON!**

We looked up to see if she succeed. But surprising, the ice didn't break. Just a small scratch where the sword slashed.

"What?!" Xenovia asked, shocked. "B-But my sword destroyed the ice before!"

Surprising the Lich laughed. _**"Hahahahaha! You fool! My ice is far more powerful than one of a Death Knight! It seems that someone forgot to do her homework…"**_

"Do it again Xenovia!" I ordered.

"R-Right!" She stammered she raised her sword ready to give it another try.

 **CLAAAANGGG!**

The sound of chains falling to the floor rang in our ears. Making our eyes widen.

They opened the Sarcophagus, but nothing is happening...I don't like this.

.

.

.

 **DOOOON!**

Suddenly an explosion emerged from the sarcophagus, sending everyone flying away.

Finally landing on the floor I struggle to stand up, I look to my right to see Karthus death…again his eyes losing its shine, turning to my left I see Griselda, Irina and Xenovia standing up, struggling they have their battle attire…tattered…wow.

'Control yourself Jarvan!' I yelled in my mind trying to ignore…that. 'But…where are the Death Knights? Did they Die?'

"Oi! Are you three alright?!" I yelled making them turn to me.

"Yes, but what was that?" Griselda asks dusting herself.

"I don't know but the whatever it was that it seems that they killed the rest of the Scourge. Karthus is good as death." I said getting three sighs of relief.

"That's good…mission is complete then!" Irina says relieved.

" _ **Ahhh sweetie…the fun just begun…"**_ An unfamiliar female voice says, making our eyes widen in horror.

Turning slowly where the Sarcophagus is…I couldn't see anything only a darkness…and two light blue piercing eyes…worse than Karthus eyes…

"Who are you?!" I yelled looking for my hammer.

" _ **Did you miss something, mortal?"**_ The unfamiliar voice says suddenly something gets out from the darkness…they were chains and they were holding my mace.

" _ **It seems that I found this in the chest of Karthus…but that is not what impressed me,"**_ She stated. _**"The impressive thing about this hammer is that it was used by Arthas Menethil…the name of the hammer is Light's Vengeance…a holy weapon. By any chance are you the one who is going to bring us back to victory…? Are you perhaps our new King…?"**_

"…I don't know what are you talking about, monster." I lied, of course, she didn't believe me.

" _ **So... I'm wrong then? Oh well…if you don't mind, I think I will have to keep this away from you."**_ She says making the chains return to the darkness.

"Show yourself, coward!" Griselda yelled taking a fighting stance.

" _ **As you wish."**_ She says we couldn't hear steps, but we could feel that she was moving, thanks to her aura…so dark and evil. Finally getting out from the darkness we could see her again.

In front of us was another Lich, the difference between Karthus and her it was of course she's a female and her clothes are purple with chains floating around her body. I couldn't describe her face, but, of course, it was skeletal her eyes light blue and more dangerous than Karhus something was covering her mouth it was like a scarf, a purple scarf.

The worst part is that she has a lot of power, I could feel it.

"W-Who are you?" I asked taking a step back.

" _ **I am Lady Deathwhisper, the Supreme Overseer of the Damned."**_ She introduced herself.

When those words left her mouth, I could feel my heart sank...the atmosphere around me turning colder than before...

.

.

.

"Jarvan, take Xenovia and Irina out of here, now!" Griselda ordered taking a fighting stance.

"What!? Did you lost your mind, Griselda!?" I yelled. "You can't fight her alone!"

"I know dammit! I'm going to distract her!" She yelled making me flinch.

"G-Griselda-san..w-who is she…?" Irina asked scared evident on her voice.

"She's the second strongest Lich just behind Kel'Thuzad," She says making Xenovia and Irina's eyes widened.

"W-What?!"Irina says.

"We need to fight her!" Xenovia says. "We can't let her go!"

"Like hell, I'm leaving, Griselda," I stated making my way towards them. "Even if I die I will fight."

" _ **Ahhh…how…disgusting…are the humans…I will gladly kill the three of you."**_ She says, her chains dancing wildly, I could see that my hammer was far away dammit! Maybe I have to use it...

"Jarvan, how are you going to fight without your hammer?" Griselda asks glaring at the Lich.

"I have to ask help of _him_ ," I said making her eyes widened.

"Are you sure Jarvan? Can you control the sword?" She asks.

"It's runeblade and yes I can, but not for too long," I stated.

"What are you two talking about?" Xenovia asks her eyes narrowed.

"You soon will find out," I assured her.

" **Exorcists!"** A voice yelled making me turn to look behind. Making my eyes widened.

They were the exorcists that fought against Karthus when we got down here.

"What are you two doing down here?!" Griselda yelled making them flinch.

"W-We are here to help!" One of the exorcists says, raising his light sword.

"Are you serious? With that thing?!" I say pointing to the sword.

" _ **I have to agree with the mortal, unlike them…you two have no chance of even scratch me, fools."**_

"Shut up monster!" Exorcist 1 yelled.

"Yeah! We are going to cut you in half!" Exorcist 2 yelled too.

Deathwhisper merely laughed. _**"Hahahaha! You mortals never stop amusing me…but I think it's time to end this…"**_ She stated, her eyes changing from color to red.

It seems that Griselda knows what's going to happen since she turned to us with widened eyes. "EVERYONE! COVER YOUR EARS!" She yelled, putting her hands on her ears.

Without hesitating, Irina turned her Excalibur Mimic into a sting and putting it in her arm, Xenovia stabbing her Excalibur Destruction on the ground and I just simply put my hand on my ears…the only ones remaining were…

"YOU IDIOTS! COVER YOUR EARS!" I yelled at the two exorcists.

"Uhh? But why I would do that?"

* * *

 **WARNING! THIS SCENE CONTAINS A LOT OF GORE…wait…this history contains gore! MUAHAHAHA enjoy.**

 **Also! To make it scarier! Hear this song: Thresh Login screen. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Exorcist P.O.V**

"Uhh? But why I would do that?" I asked, is something wrong?

"Oi, what's happening…?" My friend asked me, looking at the four exorcists yelling at us to cover our ears.

"I don't know maybe some-"

 _ **Cling Clang, go the chains,**_ The Lich whispered, but that wasn't her voice…they were the voices of childrens boys and girls…they were singing….

"Uhhh?" I turn to look at her, her eyes changed to red. "What are you doing, monster?"

 _ **Someone's out to find you,**_

 _ **Cling Clang, oh the chains,**_

"Seriously what the hell are-" I felt something wet in the right side of my face. I bring my hand to my cheek putting it in eye level my eyes widen in horror.

It was blood.

Turning to my right I see that my fellow exorcist was spitti-no puking blood.

"What he hell?!" I yelled looking at him.

 _ **The Warden's is right behind you.**_

"PLEASE HELP ME!" My fellow exorcist yelled grabbing me by the sleeves his bloodshot eyes staring at me…

"GET OFF ME!" I pushed him away…making him fall to the floor.

"IT FUCKING HUUURTS!" He yelled grabbing both sides of his head. "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE, I BEG YOU STOOOOP!"

 _ **Quick now, his seeking chains,**_

 _ **Approach with their shrill scrape…**_

 _ **Don't stop, flee the chains,**_

 _ **Your last chance to escape!**_

"MAKE IT FUCKING STOOOOP" He yelled in pain h-he was crying blood now! W-What the hell is this!?

"YOU BITCH STOP THIS N-"

I suddenly stop…my stomach I-I was feeling weird I-I think I'm going to-

 **BBLAAARRGGGHHHH!**

I puke blood I didn't stop I just keep puking all that I have inside my stomach I feel like I'm going to puke my heart too!

 _ **Drag the chains, Drag the chains,**_

 _ **With all the strength you may!**_

 _ **Drag the chains, Drag the chains,**_

' _ **Ere they drag you away!**_

FUCK! THIS HURTS MY EYES T-THEY ARE BLEEDING! I-I CAN'T STOP PUKING! MY FRIEND IS FUCKING DEAD!

"MAKE IT STOOOOOP!" I yelled falling to my knees and smashing my forehead to the floor, trying to take the whispers from my head.

 _ **Cling, Clang go the chains!**_

 _ **There's no more time to fear!**_

"FUUUCK!" I screamed in pain my chin full of blood my eyes bloodshot I-I was crying blood. My heart was beating fast and fast! I-Is it going to explode?!

 _ **Cling, Clang go the chains!**_

 _ **The last sound that you'll hear…**_

* * *

 **End of the creepy scene.**

* * *

 **Jarvan P.O.V**

I stared in horror how the two of them were dying, the last one suddenly stops moving, his bloodshot eyes looking at us, tears of blood coming from them.

 **BBLAAAARGHHHH!**

He puked again, this time a lot of blood than before his eyes rolled back to his head and fell to the floor, ending his life.

W-What the hell, she did to them…?

I turn to look at the three of them Griselda was looking away from the scene. Xenovia was looking at the scene in horror, I think she paled a little, Irina, she was doing her best to hold her tears.

Both of them turn to look at me, I just shook my head, hoping they will catch the message, but suddenly their eyes widen in horror…their lips where moving narrowing my eyes I look at their lips, hoping to catch the message then my eyes widened, I understand what they were saying.

'BEHIND YOU!'

I quickly turn around just in time to see a hulking figure, Roxxar raising his axe ready to chop me in half, just at the right moment I move to the left dodging the attack, but then he swing his left arm, hitting me right in the chest and making me lose my breath I was send flying away. Finally hitting the wall, I was lucky to still have my hands on my ears or else I will end up the same horrible way as the exorcists.

I look up to meet his glare, his eyes were redder than before, meaning that he is in his berserk mode. Looking at the exorcists he raise his hand and makes the blood levitate, making spears of blood.

'I need to find a way to stop her whispering!' I thought looking around to see something useful, my eyes fell on a chain that was attached to the wall and really stretched, I follow the chains to see where it ends making my eyes widen and a smirk appear on my face.

'And I think I found the solution.' I thought I turn to Roxxar who was ready to stab me with his blood spears, even if they are made of blood, they look really sharp enough to cut someone in half.

I started to run to the chains attached to the wall and at the same time dodging the spears I turn to see the Lich who is still…singing...or whispering I don't even know what is she doi-

 **STAB!**

Suddenly I felt a huge pain on my leg one of the spears hit me in the thigh making me yell in pain and fall on my knee. I was doing my best for not to take my hands away from my ears. I looked to my left to see Roxxar now charging at me, ready to kill me. I turn to my right to see that in fact I was close to the chains. Knowing what to do, I stay there and move at the right moment.

Wait for it…wait for it…wait for-NOW!

 **CLASH!**

 **CLAAAAANG!**

I rolled away when he suddenly brings his axe down, breaking the chains, he was looking at the chains while I look how to the Lich to enjoy the scene

The cross is falling and she's right below the cross.

Unfortunately it seems that she saw coming the cross falling towards her, fortunately she move out of the way and…

She stopped singing.

 **SLASH!**

My eyes widened at the sudden speed of Griselda, without wasting time, she rushed forward attacking the female Lich from behind.

" **AAAAARRRGGGGGGG!"** Lady Deathwhisper suddenly cries out in pain, making us cover our ears once again, this one is worse than Karthus screech!

It seems that Xenovia and Irina charged too, well Irina was the one who charged meanwhile, Xenovia stabbed her Excalibur to the ground and started her chant.

"Peter, Basilius, Dionysus and the Blessed Virgin Maria! Please hear my prayers!" Suddenly a golden magic circle appeared beside her, what came out was a sword wrapped in chains. She raises her toned slender arm reached for the handle before the chains dispersed from the sword. "In the name of the Saint Living in this blade…I set you free! Holy Sword Durandal!" She then pulls out the sword to reveal a giant broadsword that gave a massive amount of holy aura.

One of the famous holy swords, Durandal. Grabbing the Excalibur of Destruction in her left hand she charged forward, ready to face The female Lich.

I take my hands off my ears again and try my best to take out the spear, I gritted my teeths doing my best to ignore the pain.

 **SHUNK!**

Without waisting time I turn around to see a shocked Death Knight, probably thinking what he has done, his gaze turns to me an rapidly his glare returns, before he could do something I stab him with the same spear on his leg, making him fall on one knee.

Hobbling away from him I returned his glare, closing my eyes I started to concentrate power, ignoring the pain in my thigh I was starting my…

Chant to summon my last resource.

"Whomsoever takes up this blade…shall wield power eternal..." I said, a dark blue circle appearing beside me showing only the grip of the sword.

"…Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit…" I reached for the handle, gripping it I could feel the power of the sword dancing around my arm.

"…In the name of The Lich King…I set you free! Cursed Runeblade Frostmourne!" I yelled taking the whole sword now from the magic circle.

I could feel it the power…the cursed of the runeblade in my hands…

Asking me to cut my enemies in half…

Asking me to bath her in blood…

Asking me to feed her with souls…

Frostmourne, the runeblade of the Lich King is now free and ready to kill.

Unlike Durandal, this one was giving a massive amount of dark aura.

" _ **I-Impossible!"**_ Exclaimed Roxxas _**"The runeblade of our king…so that means that you are…"**_ He trailed off shocked.

" _ **Ahh…I knew it. At long at last…my King."**_ Lady Deathwhisper says opening her palm dark magic dancing around her. She has some wounds from the three exorcists, but nothing lethal.

"...Frostmourne…"Griselda whispered.

"…Ja-chan…" Irina says, shocked.

"…How is that even possible?" Xenovia says shocked.

I just stay there, without a care in the world, tightening my grip on my sword and waiting for the Death Knight to make a move.

" _ **You…YOU BASTARD!"**_ Raxxas roared making his glare deeper. _**"To wield such weapon…and using it against us?! Traitor! I SHALL CUT YOU IN HALF AND RECLAIM IT FROM YOUR DISGUSTING HANDS!"**_ Roxxar declared rushing forwards…waving his axe wildly.

I just stand there…without giving a damn and waiting for him to get in front of me.

" _ **FOR THE SCOURGE!"**_ Roxxas roared swinging his axe aiming for my right side while I swing my sword to make it clash with the axe.

 **CLASH!**

Our weapons clashed…but suddenly the both of us could hear the sound of something cracking.

 **CRACK!**

To the shock of him his axe was destroyed into pieces, like his axe was made of glass all the pieces falling from his hand, leaving him unharmed he was now looking at his empty hands, trying to process what happened.

" _ **M-My weapon! What did you-"**_

 **STAB!**

Before he could finish his sentence, I stabbed him in his chest making all the way towards his spine. Piercing his armor like it was made of cotton.

 **SHUNK!**

"Your life…ends here." I said taking the sword out of his chest making him fall on his knees.

To finish his suffering, I swing my runeblade, horizontally decapitating him in the process, making his now lifeless body fell to the ground with a loud-

 **THUMB!**

Before I could make a move, Something was coming from the lifeless body of Roxxas something red and transparent without shape…making his way to the runeblade.

It was his soul.

I was draining his soul, I could feel his power going to me, his strength…I love it.

Shacking my head and ignoring this pleasant feeling I turn my glare to Lady Deathwhisper who was looking at the scene with amusement.

"… _ **I can feel it…the power…the souls crying inside pleading to be free…can you feel it? Do you like this feeling my King?"**_ She asks.

"No." Was my only response.

" _ **Hmm, maybe you're lying maybe you're not…I want to play a little game…I'll take your hammer away from you…I want to see how long you last until you return to your throne, my King."**_ She says, making a portal with her hand that was covered with dark magic. _**"See you soon, my King."**_

"No! We can't let her go!" Xenovia says, charging forward with her two swords followed behind by Griselda and Irina.

Lady Deathwhisper just sighed. _**"You humans are so annoying, I hope soon your species can be wipe out from this world."**_ She says.

Finally the three exorcists were in front of her, ready to deliver a lethal attack, but Deathwhisper saw this coming, she just simply slapped them away like flies with her chains sending the three of them flying away.

And finally, Lady Deathwhisper disappears from the fight.

"Dammit!" Xenovia cursed standing up.

Sighing, Griselda walks to me. "How are you feeling, Jarvan?" She asks.

"I'm fine…for now." I told her, getting a nod from her.

"Alright everybody let's get out from here, mission complete." She says.

"Wait…so that's why the church was attacked?" I suddenly ask. "It was because they had Lady Deathwhisper prisoned?"

"Ah! I almost forgot about that…" She says, narrowing her eyes. "I want a great explanation of this…aand you better take away the sword, Jarvan." Griselda reminded.

"Crap! You're right." I said sending the again to the magic circle while Xenovia was doing the same with Durandal, the only problem is that she and Irina were looking at me…I know what they want.

"Look, I will explain everything later, alright? I want a damn rest…today was a the worst day of my life…" I muttered, getting two hesitant nods from both of them.

"Alright everyone, let's go." Griselda says putting my arm on her shoulder we were making our way to the exit of the church.

I could still feel the looks that Irina and Xenovia were sending behind my back.

I have a lot of explanation to do huh?

* * *

 **And done! Finally jeez! Sorry for the delay guys! It was really difficult to write, why? Easy all thanks to the troll, Tan'Bay as you can see, I made him speak in the way** that **trolls speak (In the game.) I hope you guys like it! If you didn't like that about the trolls because trust me, there's going to be more races. Then I will change it to normal, were they can speak normally, only if you want guys.**

 **Also, I want to say I'm sorry for not making a huge appearance for the Frostmourne. It's because I didn't want to show the true power yet. And yes, since Lady Deathwhisper took out his hammer, he only has the Frostmourne to fight we are going to see more and more of the runeblade!**

 **Alright then, let me give a small explanation of the runeblade: Frostmourne is a cursed runeblade that is powerful enough to shatter all weapons it makes contact if it successfully slain his foe he will kill him and take his soul and putting the soul inside the sword, making it stronger. But like I said before, the runeblade is cursed it also drains the soul of his wielder.**

 **So I decided to do something interesting, like Durandal, I decided to put it in another 'dimension' to keep him save from the curse when he uses the runeblade. He needs to summon it, so he can use the runeblade, he has 15 minutes to use it freely, without the whispers corrupting his mind if he passed the timer to use the sword, then the whispers are going to start corrupting his mind.**

 **Alright, then I hope you like the things that I added for him, now let's answer some reviews!**

 **Nero Angelo Sparda- First of all, glad that you like so far my fanfic, hope you like this chapter as well! Also about you saying you have a good idea from my Oc I will love it to hear it!(of course send it PM so we don't make little spoilers hehehe…) Now about the races…I think I just answered your question with this chapter, but! All the races are going to be DK or well some of them because I don't imagine a gnome as a DK…why? Easy they are 'extinct' we could say the only ones remaining are working for the Scourge cuz I don't think I'm going to put a damn Tauren walking in the streets of Japan and yes we are going to hear more about them in the future. And don't worry, like hell I'm going to make him a Devil like you said it would be a huge waste for my fanfic so don't worry no devils or angles he's going to be human! And I have an another fanfic about that, making another one being reincarnated as a Devil it would be really boring, now your other question if frostmourne can break anothers Sacred Gears? Well here is your answer…**

 **Yes, he can. But! I don't think I'm going to allow that, since that would be OP as fuck and…and boring if I have to say, let's take Ise for example if I swing my runeblade to his Gauntlet Bam destroyed=Ise is dead since if you take the Sacred Gear away you could kill them instantly. So I have to think more about that part, but that was actually a good question my friend! And yes, If somehow Jarvan kills Ise or Vali, he takes TWO yes you heard me right the TWO souls (Ise with Ddraig and Vali with Albion.) and for using the abilities if you are talking about the boosted gear or divide dividing(this is my theory you can correct me if you want.) I don't think so, since what you are doing is taking his soul, not his powers, of course it will make you a lot stronger for taking the soul of the beast sleeping inside the Sacred Gear but having the powrs to boost or divide your enemies? I don't think so I hope I answered your questions if I didn't just ask me again and I willdo my best to make it more clear my answer. Well that's only my theory (I need to do more research about the Frostmourne.)Well anyways i'm glad that you leaved me this questions, I have to think more deeper about that! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Withdranwnmadness000- To control the scourge you need both runeblade and helmet and yeah in this chapter Excalibur doesn't start yet, maybe some more chapters and then we are going to the Excalibur and yeah Jarvan is going to be part of it and about the harem, for now I don't know but probably, yes. If you want you can send me the people you want on his harem. And thank you for your review! Hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **The unsung antihero-Good to know you find it interesting so far! And yeah this is combined with wow universe, but don't worry! We are going to know only about races of the horde/Alliance and the scourge.**

 **ProNoob98- Glad to know you like my fanfic so far! And I have to think about that! Since this is DxD after all!**

 **Imperial warlord- Glad you find my fanfic interesting! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **BANKAIZEN- It's good to know you find interesting my fanfic! Cheers!**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9- Yeah…this is going to be a little like this…and nope! He isn't going to be Devil or Angel, he is going to be still a human all the way in! And the Lich King is from a famous game! Cheers!**

 **Mahesvara- Thank you! Glad you like it so far! And only the higher ranks now about him being the Lich King, the lower ranks and recruits doesn't.**

 **Drow79- Thank you for your review! Glad you like my chapters so far! And about turning Irina and Xenovia, this is a new for me, maybe I will, but remember this: To turn someone into a DK you need a Val'Kyr or the Lich King, and since Jarvan is the Lich King I don't think he will go there and slash her allies just for turning them into DK. But we are going to see in future chapters! Cheers!**

* * *

 **ScourgePedia.**

 **Lich- Lich are skeletal creatures that works for the Scourge they are also among the most powerful spellcasters in the scourge using either Ice magic and dark magics, in the past they were before powerful necromancers that wanted nothing but more power it is also known that a DK can be a Lich too or even a magician can turn himself into a Lich the most known Lichs are Kel'Thuzad and Lady Deathwhisper (those two are powerful enough to fight against a Satan level.) Rank: High-Ultimate.**

 **Necromancers-Are mortal practitioners of death magic commonly referred to necromancy they can also summon skeletons to fight for them. Channeling their knowledge of dark magic manipulation of the forces of life and death, these men and women were instrumental in the forming of the Scourge. Also, it is known that stray Exorcists can turn into a necromancer, by either learning dark magic or corrupting your soul to have the dark magic inside you. Rank: Medium.**

 **Lady Deathwhisper- Or more known as "The Supreme Overseer." Is the second most strongest Lich in the scourge, she's behind Kel'Thuzad. She is very powerful thanks to her powers, unlike other Lichs her powers are the use of chains, dark magic and lastly the one that they gave her his name "Deathwhisper." By just whispering she can kill his enemies, painfully by making them puke blood, cry blood and finally, their heart explode. The only way to dodge the attack if you only cover your ears just in time. Rank: Ultimate, she can fight against a Satan.**

* * *

 **So yeah, that's all I've got! And like I said before. If you have questions, ask away and I will answer with the best of my abilities!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **-Peace!**


	4. Swarm

Yo! What's up, guys! Diablo here! And of course with a new chapter for you guys! Now! Before we start I want to say something, first of all, sorry for updating the chapter three with horrible **grammar when I read it I cried blood, but now I fixed it you see I was writing in the night and I was falling asleep while writing, and yes that's my fault, I shouldn't do that.**

 **NOW! This is important, it's a question (or questions) that pierced and destroyed my heart into tiny pieces (I'm not saying it's a horrible or bad question, on the contrary, it's a good one.) Maybe some of you don't know but I'm going to put it.**

 **Can Frostmourne destroy Sacred Gears?**

 **The frostmourne is supposed to destroy weapons like if they are made of glass and the answer is yes, defiantly can destroy them, BUT! In my fanfic I'm not going to let that, it would be boring, let's make an example, Ise with his Boosted Gear if he tries to parry the attack, then he's good as dead his sacred gear is destroyed, Ddraig will be inside frostmoune and finally Ise dies, why? Since Sacred Gear users died if they take away the sacred gear from their bodies or if they are destroyed, that's not going to happen with Longinus types, with common sacred gears like twice critical, sword birth, etc it would defiantly destroy it killing the user instantly, also if somehow Jarvan killed Vali, for example, he would have two souls Vali and Albion souls. (You can thank Neo Angelo Sparda for giving me a solution for this, thanks, man!)**

 **If Jarvan has, for example, the soul of Albion inside frostmourne can he now divide things?**

 **No, he can't, frostmourne only takes the soul making more powerful the user depending how powerful the victim was, it doesn't take his powers only the soul, of course if he takes Albion or Ddraig souls he would be damn powerful.**

 **Now, something that I was getting asked about, the Harem or pairings we could say, I don't know to be honest if I'm going to make a harem, I think it would be a small harem, not a big one if you want, you can put your suggestions in the reviews and I will think about it.**

 **Alright and finally, races, since this is a fanfic between DxD and WoW, of course, they are going to be other races, but they are all Scourge, why? Let's be honest I don't think there's going to be a Tauren walking around in Japan or the Underworld, let's say they are extinct, and some of them are going to be part of the Scourge, of course, they are going to be mention in the fanfic in future chapters.**

 **Now all I have to say is that if you have more questions, feel free to ask and I'm going to answer them, beware if somehow it's something touching deeply the history, then probably my answer is going to have a little spoiler or a huge one, it's depending about your question.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: Swarm**

* * *

It was like three days since I finished the mission with Griselda, Xenovia, and Irina. And it was really...unexpected.

Yes, of course, I expected to fight a necromancers, Death Knights, ghouls, Skeletons and the Lich, but two Liches? That's something impressive and the worst part was.

Lady Deathwhisper, the second most powerful Lich, just behind Kel'Thuzad. I hate to admit it but I was scared, I thought I was about to die, but here I am, sitting in a chair in my room and my right leg still hurts like hell.

Since the fight with the Death Knight, Roxxas he stabbed me with a spear of blood in the leg, piercing it I'm still impressed that the spear didn't amputate my leg, but still hurts like hell and the mission was three days ago.

But still I can move and run, but still it feels horrible but I have been in a worse state than this, if someone in the church has the **[Twilight Healing]** I could be totally fine, actually if I remember correctly there was someone in the church that could heal people and with that Sacred Gear I mentioned before, I don't remember her name but the funny part is that she has the same color as me and eyes…well, mine being a little darker.

She was excommunicated since her Sacred Gear could heal Devils…the greatest enemy of the Church.

But let's not get out from the subject, we are talking about the Scourge, not about the girl.

Since the mission finished, they took me to the hospital to healed my leg, of course, Irina and Xenovia followed me asking about my 'best friend' Frostmourne. I told them everything, about my bloodline, about my secret, about how Dulio was my ward, of course, they feel betrayed that I hide that from them, but they still forgave me and, of course, they are not going to tell anyone about it.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

I look up to the door at the sudden noise narrowing my eyes at the door, what they want now?

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

" **Ja-chan! Are you there?!"** A familiar voice says making me sigh.

"Yes, I'm here Irina," I said. "What do you want?"

"Father, Da Silva needs you in his office," Irina says making me raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. He says that is urgent. And Xenovia is there also with other exorcists." She stated only to make my eyebrow grew more.

Father Da Silva…that's weird. He's not the type of person to send someone to take you to his office, maybe it's really important and if Xenovia is there, then Irina will be there too.

Sighing I stand up from my chair wincing a little at the pain from my leg and made my way towards the door. Opening it I could see Irina standing there smiling at me and giving a small wave.

"Let's go you know how Father Da Silva is if we don't make it in time," Irina says I just chuckle.

"Yeah, lead the way." And that's one of the reasons that Father Da Silva doesn't like to send people, because he's impatient as fu-

* * *

Finally standing, in front of the door of Father Da Silva, I knocked the door lightly waiting for a response.

" **You may come in, brother."** Da Silva says, without hesitation I opened the door looking at the room, to be an office it's really huge, the walls are painted white color with couches close to the desk that father Da Silva is sitting right now, the Sofas are 4 in total 2 in front, and two behind those everyone turned around, the only familiar face was Xenovia, who surprising has her hair cut, it looks really nice in her to be honest, the other people, I don't know who they are but of course, they are exorcist like us.

"Brother Menethil, Sister Shidou please take a seat." Father Da Silva says pointing to the sofas, making my way where Xenovia is sitting, I take a seat next to her and Irina sits on my left side.

Also, Father Da Silva is a man in his late 40's he has black hair with blue eyes.

"Alright, now that everyone is finally here. I think it's time to start this meeting." He started making me groan lightly.

I hate meetings.

"About what, father?" One of the exorcists says. He has black hair with blue sapphire eyes and he's older than the three of us.

"Scourge." That's the only word that left his mouth, enough to bring my attention to this meeting, I narrowed my eyes ready to hear what Father Da Silva is going to say of course I know that this…

Is a new mission.

"Alright, tell us what we need to do, father," I said with narrowed eyes. I'm ready to take those bastards down.

Surprising, father Da Silva chuckled. "Like always, getting to the point. But unfortunately, you have to wait, brother." Da Silva says. "Alright, this mission actually was given to another group of exorcist, the same day that you brother Menethil went to fight the Lich," He explained. "Unfortunately, since that day, we didn't get any information about them."

"So this is a rescue mission?" The same guy says with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes and No." Father Da Silva says, taking something from his desk a white folder and giving it to him.

"This mission is in Egypt, Sinai Peninsula and was a mission only to explore the zone, that folder is the only thing we've got from them…the other thing is.." He trailed off taking something from the drawer, a recorder to be precise.

"The last thing we've got was this recorder, they send it to us by satellite, I asked to get me the voice call downloaded, and turn it into a recorder," He explained.

 **CLICK!**

" **Starting part 1."** A mechanic female voice says, initiating the recorder.

" _Day 1, 4:30 PM we are finally getting closer to the objective, our mission is simple to explore the place by outside, we don't need to have to enter, what are we fighting here are the most probably dangerous creatures of the Scourge, undead Nerubians. Who knows how many are inside, and honestly I don't want to find out, heck I wouldn't be surprised if they have an army down there. We heard reports from the Vatican that they are kidnapping, animals and people that are walking close to the place, thankfully they still don't know about them, and I hope it stays that way my squad of 25 people, yes 25 who knows if we have to fight those insects we are going to-_

" _Brother Fullio, it's time."_ A female voice joined in the recorder.

" _Alright, tell the exorcists to get ready and remember to tell the pilot to not get us closer to the Hive."_

" _Yes, brother."_ The female voice says, walking away.

Sighing he says his last words. _"Alright, it seems that we have work to do, wish us luck. Brother Fullio, out."_

" **End of part 1."**

"…And that's it?" Another guy asks he has paled skin with brown eyes.

Surprising father Da Silva shook his head. "No, here is the next one." Father Da Silva says pressing the button to activate the recorder.

 **CLICK!**

" **Starting part 2."**

The first thing we heard was a sigh. _"Day 2 5:35 AM we've got bad news, our jet crashed thanks to a sandstorm, the good news is that we are not in the middle of the sandstorm, we are in in a shelter…we could say, the bad news is that the shelter is the Anthill…and the worst part is that we can't call for help thanks to the sandstorm breaking our signal."_ He paused and sighed again. _"Thank God nobody is dead, some of them are injured but not lethal, the pilot, surprising is still in one piece. For now I've sent 10 of my squad to make sure the place is clear, we don't want some insects jumping at us while we are sleeping but, of course, even if they don't found a Nerubian, we are going to have 2 or 1 awake, to alert us just in case if they are coming towards us. I hope nothing wrong happens down here…I just want to go home, and stay with my family._

" _Brother Fullio, out."_

" **End of part 2."**

"…Why am I getting a bad feeling about this…?" I muttered getting nods from everyone.

"Indeed brother Menethil, this is the last recorded." Father Da Silva says.

 **CLICK!**

" **Starting part 3."**

We could hear someone running the way he was breathing it was like he just run a marathon and I could hear tiny footsteps behind the poor soul, the Nerubians are chasing him. Finally it seems that he stopped he was inhaling a lot of air his breathing was fast. _"D-Dammit! This is Father Fullio, my squad is dead! Killed by those beasts! I-I have never seen such way of killing like that, we tried to fight back! B-But they were a lot of -of…hundreds of them! And I leave my squad alone, I ran like a fucking coward I am…dammit! Dammit, all!"_ Suddenly we could hear sobs coming from the recorder. _"P-Please! I-I know I'm going to die down here…but I want…I…Mira, Chelia…remember daddy loves you…d-daddy l-loves…you…"_ Suddenly we could hear some insect-like growls coming closely to the victim. _"B-Bastards! Get away from me! No…NOO! PLEASE SOMEBODY HE-"_

 **BZZZZTT!**

And finally, we heard static coming from the recorder, ending it.

" **End of part 3."**

"Bastards…" Xenovia growled out. "I will cut them in half!"

"For someone to die in such way…" Irina whispered. "So…horrible…"

"That's the Scourge for you," I said. "The only thing they know what to do is kill."

"Indeed." Father Da Silva agreed. "Alright, exorcist this is the mission, I want you to go there and find in case there are people still alive, and kill the undead Nerubians."

"Father Da Silva, with all respect, If a squad of 25 people couldn't survive the attack, how a group of only 9 people could survive a single night?" The one with blue eyes says.

"Easy, brother Wolf. I didn't call one of the actual best exorcists we have around." He explained. "These 3 childrens are holy sword users. And the 6 of you are the most potential fighters we have around the Vatican."

"Hmph." One of them grunted. "So these three brats are holy sword users?" He grunted pointing a finger towards us.

"Yes, this mission should take you a lot, maybe 3 days or more," He stated.

"W-What?! 3 or more?! Why so much time?!" Irina exclaimed, shocked.

"Easy, because we are fighting against an anthill, it's big like the same town we fought against the Lich…or even bigger," I explained. "In other words, they are making their own town." I finished.

"But…how are we going to kill them?" Xenovia asks. "It would take us a lot of time to kill each of them if I remember the recorder says it was like thousands that attacked them maybe they can be more."

"Indeed, sister Quar-Xenovia." He corrected himself, good thinking father. "The place is infested by Nerubians, how many? I don't know unfortunately, but you don't need to target them, you need to kill the Queen." He finished.

"So it's like Search and Destroy?" One of them asks, he's bald and has brown eyes.

"Exactly, Brother Jun." Father Da Silva says. "The Queen is always in the anthill but in the deepest part of the anthill. And if I'm not wrong, there is the place were undead Nerubians are being born."

"Alright then, let's do this," I said, standing up.

"I'm with the kid, the more we are talking here, the more is increasing their population," Wolf says standing up too.

"Alright then, exorcist you have permission to take weapons from the armory and all the things you need to keep you alive." Da Silva says. "May God protect your souls, you are all dismissed." He finished.

Sighing I stand up with Xenovia and Irina, making our way outside only to be stopped by a hand.

"This is the plan, my team are going to take the weapons while you take the resources for us to live, alright?" Wolf says and I nod my head.

"Alright then," I stated turning around to Xenovia and Irina. "Let's go ladies." I said making my way towards the place where the supplies are on the Vatican with Irina and Xenovia following me from behind.

* * *

I was sitting right now in one of the Jets of the Vatican, waiting to get towards our destination.

In front of me was Irina and Xenovia and the guy sitting next to me has white hair and yellow eyes, his name is Darius. Wolf and the others are in another Jet.

I look at the two girls who are really nervous, Xenovia was acting that she wasn't she was looking at her holy sword with narrowed eyes while Irina was making it more obvious, she was playing with her armband, sweating a little.

"You two are nervous?" I suddenly ask making the two of them flinch and look at me, after a few seconds they look away, ashamed.

"I'm nervous no, scared," I started making them look at me with wide eyes.

"And, you shouldn't feel bad about that in fact you should both be happy about that, that's what makes the two of you humans," I assured them. "But still, you don't have to show that you are scared or nervous in front of your enemy. And I need the two of you concentrated in this mission or else everyone is going to die." I concluded.

"Well said." Darius supported me.

"Y-You're right, thank you Ja-chan…" Irina thanked with a smile.

"Thanks, Jarvan." Xenovia thanked too with a small smile on her face.

"Ah! I forgot to give you this guy, trust me you'll need it." Darius suddenly says, handing us 3 earpieces taking one and hooking it around my right lobe, listening to it give a series of beeps.

" **Can you hear me?"** The voice of Wolf rang into the earpiece.

"Loud and clear," I answered.

" **Good. Now before we start, let's be honest here there's a small chance that they are still alive."** Wolf says bluntly.

"Yes, or maybe they are still alive, only taking them as new soldiers of the Scourge," I said.

" **Aye, that was my first thought, in case we find survivors you should take them with you just to keep them safe,"** Wolf says.

"Yeah, still we should be careful with those bastards, even if they don't look they are probably one of the smartest creatures from the Scourge."

" **Only the Crypt Lords."** Wolf corrected. **"Well the other ones too, but when they were alive, now they are smart as a Ghoul, but that doesn't mean that they are not dangerous. Keep your guard up."**

"Ummm…why what is a Crypt Lord?" Irina asks through the earpiece.

"We could say those are the most powerful among the Nerubian race…and huge they look like a giant beetle with Egypt ruins. Our objective, If we kill her then all the other Nerubians living inside the Hive are good as dead." I answered.

" **Exactly, it's not going to be easy, heck it would probably take us a week to get where the Queen is. We need to be patient for now."** He says and I chuckle.

" **What's so funny?"** Wolf asks.

"Well…I still can't believe that the Vatican has this types of weapons…" I chuckled again grabbing and inspecting my weapon it was all white color, except the shoulder rest it was gold color and the sling too this my friends is a Carbine M14 and yes I've got it from the Vatican.

" **Well, even the Vatican has his darker places you know?"** This time it wasn't Wolf, it was Jun who answered.

"Yeah…but seriously, an RPG?" I said turning to my left to see Darius cleaning his RPG, it was full white color.

" **Well thank God that we can use those or else, it would be a pain fighting the Queen,"** Wolf says.

"I don't even know what is this…Call of du-"

" **Exorcists, get ready we are getting close."** The pilot suddenly says through the comms.

" **I think it's time,"** Jun says.

"Wait! How does he know we are getting close?" Irina suddenly asks.

I just point to the window. "Enjoy the view."

Irina then raised an eyebrow and looked from the window, her eyes widened in horror and shock.

Outside from the Jet, you would probably think that the sand looks orange, you are wrong then. The sand here is purple with huge holes in some parts of the sand and finally Nerubian walking aimlessly around the corrupted sand.

" **Alright everyone, take the parachutes we are getting closer to the drop zone."** A female voice says, her name I think it's Catherine. If I remember correctly, she has aqua hair and eyes too.

"Are we going to jump?" Xenovia suddenly asks.

" **There's not exactly a safe clearing around, so you'll have to fall in through one of the holes to enter the hive."** The pilot answered.

"Alright then, hopefully, I'll see you down there," I said through the earpiece, standing to take my parachute.

" **Same goes to you, Menethil,"** Wolf says.

Suddenly the hatch opened, and the howling wind overtook my hearing, if not for the communications earpiece that Darius had given to us earlier.

" **Get ready, we're approaching the drop zone in three…two…on-"**

" **ROAAAAAR"** A powerful roar echoed in the sky interrupting the pilot and making my heart lose a beat.

"W-What was that?!" Irina asked shocked at the sudden roar.

"I don't kn-"

 **BUMB!**

I didn't hear anything else, as the Jet veered violently to the left, causing Irina and Darius fall to the floor, while Xenovia and I struggled to keep balance.

" **What the hell was that?!"** Jun yelled through the earpiece, trying my best to move to the window I see something massive flying by it was really pissed. Before I could move again the Jet swerved again, causing most of us to hit the deck with a variety of grunts. As I got to my knees, I looked out to the still open hatch, to see what appeared a skeletal dragon his bones are white his eyes shining blue light, with two frozen horns tot he sides of his head and a fin in his upper neck going all the way to the spine, tattered and finally his wings were the same color as his eyes, blue light and they are tattered too. I knew what the hell is that thing.

"Is that a Frost Wyrm?!" Darius yelled in shock, looking at the dragon. "The hell are they doing here?! In a place where it's fucking hot!" Darius added. Looking at the skeletal dragon, it disappeared, flying above us. Before anyone could react, a loud thud resounded in the roof, causing the jet to buck crazily.

" **Dammit! That Dragon is going to kill us! Get out of here kids! I'll keep this thing busy!"** The pilot yelled over the comms. Before we could react, something tore through the roof, catching our attention and scything through the metal with his blue claws as if it was paper. Frozen in horror, I watched the panel was torn away to reveal the…dragon that had begun attacking us. Letting out a draconic roar, it stuck its head into the blood tray, pinning Irina and Xenovia to the floor.

Suddenly I could see the other jet flying above the dragon our jet, opening his hatch the 4 of them are in one knee except Wolf who was standing in the middle, taking aim to the skeletal creature.

" **OPEN FIRE!"** Wolf ordered.

In an instant the 5 of them starting to shoot all their holy bullets to the dragon, the dragon put his two pairs of wings in front of him, trying to protect his head from the bullets, only for the bullets to make more holes to the tattered wings, without wasting time I took aim with my carbine and start the gunfire, Darius joining me too.

Without wasting this opportunity, Irina lunged forward and burying her holy sword into one of his shiny eyes. Making the creature screeched in pain, and reared his head back, freeing both holy sword users. Xenovia and Irina rushed to the other side, joining us. The Dragon then let out a powerful roar, looking at the jet flying above us he just slashed the jet with his claws, making the jet to veered violently to the right and start spinning like a frisbee.

" **Dammit! The dragon slashed one of my wings!"** The pilot from the other jet yelled. **"Dammit! We are falling to the sand! You have to jump! Now!"** The pilot ordered.

" **Alright everyone! Jorge! Get the pilot out! Everyone else jumps! That goes for the 4 of you too!"** Wolf ordered. Without wasting time, the 4 of them jumped out from the jet, and the last one, Jorge jumped out too, with the pilot. Landing successfully to one of the holes of the hive.

"Let's go!" Darius says leaping out from the open plane into the blue sky. Followed behind by Xenovia and Irina.

'I need to take out the pilot!' I thought looking where the pilot is sitting flying the jet. Rushing where the cockpit is, only to be stopped by a skeletal tail that tore through the floor inches away from my face. It disappeared back into the floor, then reappeared somewhere to my left and hitting me really hard and knocking me to the ground.

Standing slowly I only succeed to get on my knees, getting hit by the tail again and sending me flying to the deck.

Wincing in pain, I quickly sand up before I could get hit again by the skeletal tail of the dragon, I rushed forwards to the cockpit, ignoring the small sparks and burns that the jet has around.

One way or another, we would all make it alive, personal safety be dammed. Kicking the door with all my strength, I dashed to the pilot, who was doing his best to keep the control yoke from slipping through his fingers.

"Why are you still here?!" The pilot asked, shocked. "I told you to jump!" He yelled to me. Ignoring his scolding, I take out my temporal light sword from my belt. Slashing the seatbelt. Grabbing his wrist to pull him away, to my shock he was resisting.

"What are you doing?! We can both get out from here!" I shouted. The pilot simply shook his head.

"Jut get out! My mission was to get you here safely! If you die, I can't forgive myself!" He shot back. It was my time to shook my head.

"Look, I'm an exorcist my objective is to protect the people from the supernatural creatures. I have to protect those who can't protect themselves." I tried to convince him. Only for him to give me a hard look.

"Well, you're doing a horrible job! Just go dammit! They need you dow-"

 **STAB!**

Before the pilot could say something, the Frost Wyrm tail plunged through the windscreen, piercing the pilot's chest, straight through his heart. He coughed blood to the tail, then slumped forward, dead before I could make a move. As the tail removed itself, the pilot's body, still wedged onto the monster tail, was dragged out the windscreen, sprouting a torrent of blood into the sky like rain. I just look at the horrible scene in shock…but something catches my attention a red light flashing every second. Looking at it, my eyes widened again in shock.

 **[WARNING!]**

 **[SELF-DESTRUCT]**

 **[8 SECONDS!]**

I understand now, the pilot tried to take the Frost Wyrm with him, trying to make a suicide attack. Without wasting time, I sprinted back to where I came, grabbing my parachute and my backpack, diving out the entry ramp. Just in time, the jet detonated in an explosion of orange fire. I could hear the Frost Wyrm roaring in pain then all I heard was the wind hitting my ears tumbling in the air, waiting the right moment to pull the string of the parachute. Approximately 70 meters away from the corrupted sand, I quickly pull the string activating my parachute making my fall to slow down every second.

Finally, descending to a hole I finally touch the purple sand with my feet, I quickly took away the parachute and raised my arm, taking aim at my surroundings, just in case if I have an ambush, sighing I bring my fingers to my earpiece.

"This is Jarvan Menethil, reporting in," I said through the earpiece, hoping it's not destroyed.

Finally after a few seconds, I could hear small static and then some sighs of relief.

" **See? I told you the kid would be fine."** Jun says.

" **You idiot! What is wrong with you?! Were you trying to die or something?!"** Irina yelled making me flinch.

" **You better give us a good explanation, Jarvan,"** Xenovia growled out.

Sighing I rub the back of my head. "I…I was trying to save the pilot…but I failed…miserably." I said in defeat tone.

There was a small pause until I heard a sigh from someone.

" **You did your best, Jarvan,"** Wolf says, trying to cheer me up.

" **Is the Frost Wyrm dead?"** Darius suddenly asks.

"I don't know…the pilot tried to make a suicided move and take the dragon with him…the explosion hit him…but ho knows if he's still flying around the place."

" **I hope so…now, why the hell is a Frost Wyrm flying around here?"** Darius asked. **"Especially in a damn desert!I thought that they preferred cold places."**

" **Maybe…the Scourge is trying to make a move?"** Jun suggested. **"Probably they want to start a war."**

"No, I don't think so…" I said. "They still don't have a Lich King, they wouldn't be so dumb to make a move like that," I said bluntly.

"… **How do you know they still don't have a Lich King, Jarvan?"** Wolf asked making my eyes widen.

'Crap! I said too much!' I thought.

" **Jarvan? Are you still there?"** Wolf says, starting to grow more suspicious.

"I know because…"

" **He knows because when we fought the Lich from our previous mission, he told us that they didn't have a King yet."** Irina suddenly says, saving my catholic ass.

"… **Right."** Wolf answered hesitantly. **"Alright everyone, we don't have a lot of time, we need to find where the Queen is, and kill her,"** Wolf says.

" **Alright! Let's end this!** Jun exclaimed.

" **Right, everyone stays alive, if you guys find something, use the earpiece to stay in contact,"** Wolf says. **"Goodluck everyone, may God stay by your side."**

I take my finger away from the earpiece ending the call, sighing I start to look what I have inside my backpack. I only have 4 holy grenades, some food, a bottle of water, ammunition and finally a flashlight.

'Dammit…this is only going to keep me alive for 2 or 3 days…' I thought looking the inside of my backpack with narrowed eyes, finally making a move I take out the flashlight and my M14, using the string of the parachute, I tied the flashlight around my weapon, making sure it's well tied I nod my head at my small creation pressing the small button to turn on the lights.

Finally, I could see my surroundings, the place was purple meaning that is corrupted and surprising the sand it's hard…like it was cement starts getting dry.

Sighing I made my way to the front, ready to make my move with my weapon raised, just in case something appears from nowhere, they were some tunnels to my sides, that they could take you to somewhere else, but I decided to go forward.

Suddenly I feel something fall to the top of my head making me stop, it feels really wet, yet a little heavy, bringing my hand slowly to my head only to touch something sticky.

Bringing my hand to my face, I could see it's decidedly sticky and it stretch too it was green…

 **THUMB!**

Suddenly something falls in front of me, I couldn't see it thanks to the darkness, aiming my gun to the object so the flashlight is illuminating the object making my eyes widened in horror.

It was a hand and it has that the same green thing surrounding it.

Looking up slowly to the roof I could see a lot of red dots glaring down at me, aiming slowly to illuminate the roof my eyes widened even more.

Upside down glaring down to me was a mummified creature, it has the appearance between a human and a spider, his lower part are supported by six spindly arachnid limbs and their heavily bandaged torsos are human form and his head it has the same shape of a spider.

Those are Crypt fiend.

The worst part is that they are a lot.

" **SKREEEE!"**

Suddenly all the Crypt fiends screeched in unison, making a huge echo in the cave.

Without hesitation, I turn around and started to run deeper to the cave, getting followed by a swarm of Crypt fiends.

…Just a normal day for an exorcist.

* * *

 **Well shit, it seems that Jarvan is in trouble now. Well, finally I ended this chapter it was really difficult but funny to write! I hope you guys like it too! And yes, they are going to have more guns cuz let's be honest I don't think they are fighting with lightsabers and a pistol or Holy swords, in my opinion some of them are using like M14 or shit like that.**

 **Also, as you can see here the Nerubians are smart creatures, but I decided to make, for example, the Crypt fiends have the same intelligence as a ghoul, since they are zombies.**

 **The only ones smartest are the Crypt Lords.**

 **Now let's answer your reviews!**

 **Ragna- Like I said in the A/N I'm thinking if making a small harem or only one pairing.**

 **Withdranwnmadness000- Yep bye bye hammer~! And of course, he's going to have a replacement, not an Excalibur-like you said a sword of light and a gun as you can see. And thank you for giving me some suggestions for his maybe harem, I still have to think about it, and yes more races we are going to see. And thank you! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Nero Angelo Sparda- Yeah, don't worry about that he's not going to be reincarnated as a Devil. And also, thank you again for the suggestion about the common sacred gears! And maybe I will make some omakes, hope you liked the chapter!**

 **DragonicNaive- I knoooow! DX my grammar is not that good I'm sorry about that and yes, Jarvan is going to appear in Kuoh and yes maybe I will find a beta reader. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **ProNoob98- Thank you for reviewing love ya!**

* * *

 **ScourgePedia.**

 **Nerubians- Nerubians is an ancient faction of highly intelligent arachnoids. They lived in the underground close to the human world and Underworld. These spider-men ruled over the kingdom called : Azjol-Nerub (pronounced "ah-ZHOL nuh-ROOB") Unfortunately before the third war started, The Lich King invaded his kingdom, and getting betrayed by their king, Anub'Arak and the Crypt Lords making a conflict between the Scourge and the Nerubians, this war was called: "War of the Spider." Unfortunately, the Lich King won the war, resurrecting the Nerubians to add them in their ranks among the Scourge, making them a powerful army of undead insects. Myths say that they are some Nerubians that survived the invasion but is unknown their location. (It is known that Azjol-Nerub before his destruction, contained huge libraries of literature, philosophy, and arcane magic.)**

 **Crypt Fiends- Also known as "Nerubis Guard" are undead Nerubians they either are citizens or warriors in the past also, in 40 years a Crypt fiend can turn into a Crypt Lord, this creature unfortunately they lose their intelligence, making them smart as a ghoul they can summon a swarm of vile and shoot spider webs to incapacitate and harm their enemies. Rank: Medium.**

 **Frost Wyrm- Also known as frostwyrms, are skeletal remains of an adult dragon killed by either the Scourge or others dragons. They are withered creatures they prefer cold places and unlike other dragons, they can shoot ice. These reanimated vessels of destruction do not fear death; they disperse it Rank: High.**

* * *

 **Well as you can see I decided to put what are Nerubians, just in case you guys get some information about them!**

 **Well, I hope you liked the chapter so far guys! And thank you for your reviews favs and follows! It makes me so happy!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **-Peace!**


	5. Hope

**Hey, what's up guys, here I have a new chapter but before we start I want to say something, I'm sorry for taking a lot of time…You know school being a bitch…ack! Anyways! If you are reading this then congratulations! You survived the end of the world! Now, let's get serious again. First I want to talk about something that you guys seems to want.**

 **Harem.**

 **I have seen in the comments a** _ **lot**_ **of suggestions…and I thank you for giving me, candidates, but I'm so sorry, but I don't think this fanfic is going to have a harem. Why? Well…this fanfic is for action and some gore of course. The harem thing is…we could say very known in this DxD universe while I understand why they do that to "procreate" fallen, angels or devils but still…with a human? (And yes, Jarvan is going to be human no reincarnation for him.) I want to make this fanfic original, different from others and the Harem is really well known…And I think this fanfic is going to fall if a Harem is made…why? Well…**

 **The purpose or main plot of this fanfic is about The Scourge. To know more about the undead…and making a harem I think I will concentrate more about the romantic stuff than the action stuff…**

 **Ise dream= Be a harem king. Jarvan dream= Freedom, Annihilate the Scourge.**

 **He doesn't have time to get hot chicks, he has The Scourge watching his moves since he was born we could say…the only thing he cares is killed The Scourge.**

 **So this are my reasons…also! Don't think that I hate harems…keep that in mind! I only think that in this fanfic harem it's not going to work very well…but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to put a single pairing…of course, if you give me a very good reason to make a SMALL Harem, then maybe I will change my mind. Well, let's get in the chapter!**

 **Chapter 4: Hope**

* * *

 **Irina P.O.V**

" **Skree!"** Was a faint sound coming to the right side?

Without hesitation, Xenovia Darius and I stand in a fighting position, looking around to make sure that they're not coming this way. After a few minutes, we sighed in unison glad that we don't need to start a fight with the Nerubians.

"It seems that someone was found," Darius stated, gripping his gun with narrowed eyes.

"I-I hope it's not Ja-chan…" I said he's alone who knows how he's going to survive a swarm of those atrocities.

"He's going to be fine, if he survived a Frost Wyrm, then he can survive a few insects," He assured me, starting to walk again, his shotgun aiming in front of us to give us light in case we find something or someone.

"He's right Irina, Jarvan can take care of himself. You need have to have faith on him." Xenovia-chan assured me too, turning her head to meet my gaze.

"Yes, I know…but he doesn't have his hammer anymore, remember?" I said.

"True. But remember, he has an ace up his sleeve." Xenovia-chan reminded me.

Xenovia is right…while I admit his runeblade, Frostmourne is really strong it can destroy any sword or armor by only touching the object and take the soul of the poor victim…but it has a price to use such power, his soul.

"Yes…but remember the more he uses _that_ the more dangerous the user will be," I whispered, making sure that Darius who is right now taking the lead didn't hear our conversation.

"…We will see what happens." Xenovia says after a few minutes of silence.

Actually…what happens if Jarvan falls to darkness? Are we going to kill him…? No…thats something that not even Xenovia-chan would do. Not even Griselda-san or Dulio-sama…but if I heard right, the wielder of one of the most powerful runeblades, Frostmourne shall become the next King of the Scourge, leading them to bring despair among the world…I know Jarvan…he wouldn't fall so easily to that cursed runeblade! Xenovia-chan trusts him, Griselda-san trust him! Even Dulio-sama trust him! So I should trust my friend too!

Suddenly I collided with Xenovia-chan who stopped moving, she looks to me and then point to the front, where Darius is right now.

"What is it…?" I ask.

"We need to choose, where are we going, Left or Right?" Darius answered my question, pointing to the two tunnels in front of us.

"…To be honest, the two looked exactly the same." Xenovia-chan says looking to Left and Right.

"Yeah, they look the same but they could either take you to a new route..." He trailed off with narrowed eyes. "Or to your death." He finished.

"Um...so where should we go..?" I asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Let's go to the right." Darius suddenly says, making his way to the right tunnel. Xenovia-chan and I decided to continue following him from behind.

"Are you sure about this…?" Xenovia-chan says looking at her surroundings with narrowed eyes and her hand behind her back, ready to cut in half any Scourge that jumps into us.

"Aye, I'm sure, maybe we are lucky and we find the hive…" Darius says.

"Yeah! Maybe this is the path to find the-"

" **Wolf reporting in can someone hear me?"** Suddenly I heard a familiar voice coming from my earpiece, pressing the button and deactivating the mute I answered.

"Irina Shirou here," I answered.

"Darius here," Darius reported too.

"…How does this thing works…?" Xenovia-chan suddenly says looking at the earpiece resting in her hand with narrowed eyes.

Sweatdropping I made my way to her with a nervous smile. "U-Ummm…Xenovia-chan, you need to put in in your ear. Like this." I said putting her earpiece resting in her left lobe.

"…Xenovia here…" Xenovia-chan says awkwardly…

"… **Jarvan can you hear me…?"** Wolf suddenly asks.

.

.

.

Nothing.

" **Jarvan can you hear me?"** He repeated. I could see how Xenovia was narrowing her eyes while I had a concerned look on my face…is he dead? Did they killed him…?

 **BZZZZ!**

" **Ja-repo-in! I'm get-Nerubians! Tons of-"** Jarvan voice rang in our earpieces making Xenovia-chan and I sighed in relief, glad that our friend is still in one piece. Unfortunately, his message was sending static making it impossible to understand.

"Well, it seems that Jarvan is the unlucky bastard," Darius says in his earpiece. "He's the one getting chased by the horde of nerubians," He added.

" **So you guys heard it too, huh?"** Jun's voice appeared in the comms.

" **Unfortunately, we can do nothing for him he's on his own now,"** Wolf stated it sounds really mean…but he's right we can do nothing for Jarvan he needs to find a way to escape from them. **"Anyways, did you guys find something interesting? Any clue if we have some survivors perhaps?"** Wolf asked.

"No…the only thing we found are tunnels," Darius says, making Wolf sigh.

" **Same here, we didn't find clues and Jarvan I don't think so since he's getting chased by a swarm…"** Wolf says.

"How long it's going to take to find the Queen?" Xenovia-chan suddenly asks.

" **Not sure, if we are lucky maybe in three or four days."**

"Well,…that's a lot of time." Darius suddenly says.

" **That's why we needed a lot of resources in case we don't finish the mission in one day, unfortunately, the Frost Wyrm destroyed some of our resources. So we only have food for three days."**

"Same here, only for three days."

"We need a plan to fight the Queen We need to stay together before we fight it." I suddenly say. We can't fight the Queen yet without the others, if the Queen is huge like they said, then we defiantly are going to need all the help we could get.

" **She's right, the Queen is like the boss from this raid we are going to need someone to tank it."** Jun suddenly says…

"[What?]," The three of us said in unison.

" **A-Anyways, the Queen, is like a beetle…a huge beetle, his elytra can endure a lot of attacks, so attacking there it's not an option. Only if the Queen decides to fly then use all the firepower you've got to destroy her wings."** Wolf explained.

Darius groaned. "Great…she can fly too."

" **Well, since she's huge she can't fly a lot we could say 'levitate.' Attack were the Queen doesn't have protection."**

"How are we going to know where she has protection?" Xenovia-chan asks.

" **Trust me, you'll find out," Wolf says.**

"Alright! Let's get-"

" **Wolf, we found something."** Catherine suddenly says, joining in the conversation.

" **Really now? Alright then, take me there."** Wolf ordered. **"We are going to stay in contact. Wolf out."** He turned off his earpiece.

Darius hummed. "Well, it seems that they found something."

"But what?" Xenovia-chan asked.

There was only silence, the three of us didn't know how to answer that question, so we decided to start walking, hoping we could find the Hive…or Ja-chan.

* * *

 **Wolf P.O.V**

It was five minutes since I reported my status to the other people, while I was talking I ordered Catherine and Jorge to see if the place was clear for us to continue the same route and we've got good and bad news.

Good news, we found something, hopefully, some survivors.

Bad news, we don't know what we found, when I asked Catherine what she found, she only said 'You'll find out soon.'

For now me and Jun are walking the same route where Catherine is, Jorge stayed there, just in case something else is there.

"Here we are," Catherine says, pointing in front of us.

"Alright, what did you find…" I trailed off, looking at the floor with narrowed eyes.

On the floor, I could see rails some were scattered or either destroyed.

I look up to and followed the rails, I have never thought that we would find something…like this, maybe a corpse but this?

But what we found, make my eyes widened.

In front of us was an abandoned mine, destroyed trolleys mines all around the place, with some cobwebs on the walls, it seems that the place was abandoned a long time ago. Since they are some skeletons in the place too probably miners. But the questions is…

"What the hell an abandoned mine is doing here?" Jun muttered looking at the place in surprise.

" I don't know…" I answered.

" **Look what I've found."** A familiar voice says, turning around I could see the figure of Jorge walking towards us, pushing a trolley mine towards us.

Looking inside my eyes widened even more in shock.

Inside the trolley mine, I could see a lot of runeblades, tons of them they were really old.

"What the hell…" Jun muttered.

"Were did you find this?" I asked inspecting the runeblades closely.

He pointed behind. "I found them over there and actually there's an interesting cave there too."

Nodding I turn to Jun and Catherine. "Alright guys, we are going to see where this runeblades come from," I started getting two nods.

I don't understand…the hell are runeblades doing in here? Death Knights, of course, but that's not the point, those are old runeblades. There has to be something that we are missing…wait.

The dead miners. Did they knew all about this and decided to take the runblades…? And for accident they excavate at the point to hit an anthill of Nerubians…? If that's true then, what are Nerubians doing here anyways? Finding something useful to help them? I-I don't even know what the hell is happening right now.

"Here it is." Jorge pointed to the tunnel, we made our way inside the tunnel it was like walking to a dark abyss, thankfully we have flashlights. But surprising it wasn't enough to lighten up the depth of the cave but enough to give us light. It was actually pretty large the cave.

Finally reaching at the end of the cave, it was actually a little different than the others. This one didn't have the corrupted sand, it was stone with some cracks. It has some lights coming around the place…

"What is this place…?" Jun asked looking at the walls that have some candles lighting our path.

"I don't know…" Catherine says.

Finally after a long time we stopped at a huge gate in front of us. It was made of bronze and had some beautiful stones plastered. Turning to the others I told them to prepared their weapons, which they gladly did.

Walking slowly to the gate, I finally stand up in front of the gate, looking at the stone plastered in the middle giving a beautiful and calm aura, it was like a pearl. A huge pearl.

Moving my hand slowly to the pearl, it started to shine more and more the closer I bring my hand to the pearl.

 **TAP**

Suddenly the gates started to shake…no they started to open, letting us go inside I turn to the three of them, telling them to follow me and they nodded without hesitation, making their way towards me.

Starting to walk again I couldn't help but admire how beautiful this place is, it has four bridges all of them making their way towards the same destination, a spiral building with blue light coming from it. Down the bridge was a beautiful lake and surprising they were some weird fishes swimming too. It's like an ancient temple.

But even if it's beautiful, it's unknown territory we can't let our guards down.

Finally we entered the spiral building and surprising, it was like a library, a huge library blue lights shining all around the place In the side I could see stairs, leading you to the next floor. The whole building looks really old since the paint is shed away and a huge black statue in the corner. This place…looks really amazing.

"Wolf! Look at this!" Catherine suddenly says, I look where the voice came from and she was in one of the huge shelves of the library.

"What is it?" I asked, standing behind her, and looking at the book she was reading right now.

"Can you understand this?" She suddenly asks, showing me the page of the book, I take the book to read it but…It wasn't a language that I have ever seen. It wasn't Japanese, not even Spanish or Latin.

"What the hell…" I said looking at the book.

"Exactly, Wolf I think I know where we are." Catherine suddenly says bringing my attention back to her. And she said the last words that made me freeze instantly.

"We are in the hometown of Nerubians."

"Hold on a second," Jun says with narrowed eyes. "Are you telling me that we are in one the Kingdom of Nerubians? Azjol-Nerub?"

"Thankfully we are not there. This place is small compared to Azjol-Nerub…well if the legends are right, Azjol-Nerub is bigger like the whole Egypt." She stated. "Maybe it's like…some sort of library?"

I nodded. "That could be too, remember we came from one of the four bridges, they are three more surrounding the library…who knows where the hell could the bridges take us." I said.

"What if the miners found this place?" Jorge suddenly says. "And they decided to explore it and by accident they took out the undead Nerubians, Making the Undead Nerubians have control over the mine."

"…That could be a good point too." Catherine says. "But…where did the runeblades came from? I don't think they can use runeblades."

"Remember the War of the Spider, Catherine." Jun reminded her. "It wasn't only in Azjol-Nerub, it was in the other regions of Nerubians too. Maybe this place was a target of the Scourge, maybe some Death Knights died in that war, leaving their weapons all around the place."

"That makes sense," Jorge says, scratching his chin. "But…why did the miners were taking the runebaldes?" I scoffed.

"Who knows, they could sell them in the Black Market, or keeping them as a trophy…" I pointed out, pressing my back on one of the shelves, trying to find an idea of this place.

"…What if this place was full of Nerubians?" Jun says making everyone sigh.

"Of course it was full of Nerubians, Jun," I said facepalming.

"No! Seriously Normal Nerubians! Not undead Nerubians." He explained.

"…Are you trying to say survivors of the War of the Spiders?" Jorge suddenly says making Jun nod.

"Yeah, remember what they said, that there are still some survivors somewhere in the underground. Maybe this is one of their base of operations."

"Jun, those are myths. It's impossible to have Nerubians alive." I stated.

"Sometimes the myths can be real in the supernatural world, Wolf." Jun shot back.

Jun is right, the myths can be true sometimes in the Supernatural World, but if this place was the base of operations of the Normal Nerubians…then they are good as dead. Since I don't see clues of Nerubians alive.

 **TAP!**

We turn with our weapons raised to the sound of something falling. It came where the statue is, there's a small book on the floor, where the statue is right now. Walking slowly towards the book I kneel and took it. The book is different than the others, this one is made of leather and sewed in some parts.

Its a diary. A dirty diary.

I open it to see if we could find some information or maybe a hint…unfortunately like the other books this one is in another language. But to my surprise. There are some words translated.

" _ **Justice."**_

" _ **Freedom."**_

" _ **Hope."**_

I narrowed my eyes, those words…maybe there's a way to finally stop the Scourge? A way to exterminate the undead? I turn to look at the other page to only see a few words, only two to be specific.

" _ **Lich King."**_

" _ **Revenge."**_

Lich King? Revenge? So Jun was right then? There are some survivors left in the Nerubian community? And they want revenge against the Scourge? But who knows, even if it's true that they are alive. This book or diary is too old. Maybe they are dead right now.

I shook my head and turn to the other page. Unfortunately, the page is really dirty, making it unable to see the information but I could see a little that in the corner of the book…a drawing it's a pommel. Yes, the pommel of a sword. Or another runeblade?

Whatever this book is, maybe its our only chance to make a comeback against the Scourge. And end this horrible fight.

Sighing I put the diary in my pocket. Making sure it doesn't fall…This diary is probably our only chance to win this fight. I can't lose it.

Turning around I addressed my team. "Alright everyone, we are do-

"BEHIND YOU!"

I quickly turn around just in time to get hit in the chest sending me fly where the team is right now, making everyone hit the floor. Grunting I slowly stand up grabbing my chest. Looking up I could see what was the thing that hit me.

In front of me was the statue…or that was I thought. Its body is black…it was made of obsidian he looks like a centaur, but his lower body is resembling a powerfully built panther with a pair of black wings protruding from his back that they looked really old, and finally his upper body is humanoid form only his head that its skeletal with emerald eyes is resembling the head of a panther.

"Open fire!" Jun yelled, taking aim with his sniper while everyone was doing the same.

But surprising, the creature wasn't moving. He was just standing there, letting the bullets hit his body making small black clouds his sharp green eyes glaring at us.

"…The hell…" Was the only thing Jorge says.

"I-I think I know what is that…" Catherine suddenly says. "It's an Obsidian destroyer," Catherine stated.

"What?! I have never heard of them before!" Jun says not taking his aim away from the beast.

"Exactly, those creatures are really not known in the Scourge. They stay in places like this, making sure that no intruder trespass their territory." Catherine explained.

Finally, the creature now named Obsidian Destroyer make his move, he grunted and then recoiled back a little his head. And finally he-

" _ **KRRUUUAAAAA!"**_

The obsidian destroyer roared, his screech making the construction tremble a little.

"The hell is he doing?!" Jun yelled trying his best to make his voice to be heard.

"I don't know!" Jorge yelled too.

The beast didn't stop screaming, he just kept, like it was the only thing he can do right now. I look out from the window and my eyes widened in horror.

"EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I screamed, running where the gates we entered are. I turn around to see I was, in fact, being followed by my teammates.

"Wolf! What the hell is-HOLY SHIT!" Jun yelled in horror looking at the surroundings.

We were now outside the spiral construction, in the bridge, and the walls of the cave they were covered by undead Nerubians.

A fucking Swarm of Nerubians.

"DID HE JUST CALLED FOR REINFORCEMENTS?!" Jun yelled in shock. The walls are covered by undead Nerubians.

"MOVE MOVE!" Was my only response, we could still make it.

I could hear how the arachnids humanoids climbing the bridge. I turn to look that not only the Neburians were following us but the Obsidian Destroyer too, his hands starting to shine a blue light color.

But something caught my attention, in the corner of my eyes, I could see in the roof of the cave crimson red eyes, glaring down to us. Finally, they stretch their…wings flying towards us.

"NERUBIAN FLYER!" I warned them. The nerubians flyers are small tarantulas like that had developed membranes or laid webbing between their legs, similar to bat's wings.

This was a fucking trap.

"Wolf!" Catherine suddenly yells making me turn to look at her. "We need to do something! If they get out from this place, then we are good as dead!" She says making my eyes widen.

She's right, if we don't find a way to exterminate them then not only us but Jarvan and the others are going to die. Heck, all Egypt _is_ going to die.

"We are going to use our holy grenades!" I ordered. "When we get out from the cave, use your grenades and throw them inside the cave to block their path!" I ordered.

"Alright!" Catherine agreed with me. "Good Ide-"

 **FLUNG! FLUNG!**

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Catherine suddenly yells, making me turn to look at her.

They grabbed her. The nerubians flyer took her. I just could stare in horror how they took her away from us.

It was too late to save her. Underneath are some nerubians undead jumping trying to take her down it was like if Catherine was a pinata. Green saliva falling from their jaws. Finally, they ended up her suffering dropping her to the hungry creatures without wasting time, they started to massacre her. I could see how one of the Nerubians recoiled back, with an arm on his jaws and blood flying everywhere. Finally, the last thing I could hear was her screamings of pain.

"Mother of God…" Jorge says in shock.

"W-We have to escape!" Jun stammered shocked at the scene.

But someone decided to stop our tracks, the Obsidian Destroyer shoot a Spike of Ice on his leg, making him scream in pain and fell to the floor.

"JORGE!" I yelled, running towards our fallen comrade.

"ACK! MY LEG! IT'S FUCKING BROKEN!" Jorge screamed in pain. "ITS TOO LATE FOR ME! LEAVE ME HERE!"

"LIKE HELL!" I shot back, turning to Jun. "Jun! Bring that bastard down!" I ordered.

"On it!" He says, taking aim at the Obsidian destroyer who is rushing towards us, ready to slam his body towards us.

Then something popped on my head.

"Jun! Make a clean headshot!" I ordered.

"Right!" Was his only response, taking aim a red dot appearing in the forehead of the creature.

 **BOOM!**

 **CLUNK!**

" _ **KRRUAAAAH!"**_ Thankfully the beast roared in pain, grabbing his now destroyed forehead, he didn't stop moving but he changed from direction, more specific. To the lake beneath us.

 **SPLASH!**

Without wasting time, I take Jorge by the arm and started to run away from the Nerubians with Jun at my side. Ignoring the grunts of pain from Jorge.

Finally, passing through the gate, behind us I could hear the wings of the Nerubians flyer and the sounds of multiples taps hitting the floor.

"We are going to make it!" I yelled, trying to give hope.

" **No…the two of you are going to make it."** A familiar voice says.

Before I could blink someone pushed me away, making me drop my friend on the floor, the only thing I have in my hand now was the white robe of Jorge.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH-" I suddenly stop what is right now in front of me makes my eyes widened in shock.

What he is wearing right now, its a vest…

Full of grenades. The pull ring of all the grenades moored to a small string that is resting on his hand.

"It was nice working at your side, Wolf," Jorge says, pulling the string.

 **CLINK! CLINK! CLINK!**

I could feel someone pulling me by the arm, taking me away from the cave and saving me from the explosion I just stared in shock the last thing I could see is Jorge resting his back on a wall smirking while the-the Nerubians are lunging to Jorge ready to destroy his limbs.

 **BOOOOOM!**

I was pushed by the other side by Jun, saving again me by the fire that came from the cave. I could hear how the rocks are collapsing to the floor. Blocking the entrance.

I stand up slowly dusting myself of I look up to see Jun looking at me with narrowed eyes.

Then he laughed.

But this laugh wasn't the same one when they tell you a joke. No, this one means that he lost hope.

"Hahahaaha! We are so fucking dead! We can't win this! We are screwed Wolf! WE. ARE. SCREWED! GET IT?!" He yelled, still laughing his ass off.

"No, we have still a chance to win this," I stated, making him scoff at my comment.

"WIN THIS?! HOW?! THEY HAVE A FUCKING ARMY DOWN THERE! AND YOU ARE SAYING THAT WE ARE GOING TO WIN THIS! GIVE ME A FUCKING PROOF THAT WE ARE-"

 **BAM!**

Before he could finish his statement, I punched him in the face, making him fall to the floor, he looks up to me grabbing his now bleeding nose.

Ignoring his glare, I take something from my pocket and drop it on the floor, in front of him.

The Diary.

"That is the thing that is going to make us win this war," I started looking at Jun who is trying to read the diary.

"This is another language. Heck…maybe ancient one, its impossible to read it." He stated, finally calming down.

"You are right, but probably the Vatican can translate it," I said, giving him a hand to help him stand up.

Taking my hand, I pulled him up. "We can still win this, Jun," I said.

" _ **Skreee."**_

Both of us heard a familiar faint sound. Coming to the other side. Looking at my partner I nodded my head.

Getting a nod back, we rush forwards were the sound came from. Ready to inspect the mess.

Catherine, Jorge your deaths are not going to be in vain. I'll make sure to avenge both of you.

 **Jarvan P.O.V**

* * *

'Right, Right, RIGHT!' I yelled in my mind running as fast as I could from the Crypt Fiends.

Alright, let me explain everything since I landed here I was getting followed by a swarm of Nerubians and I have been running for what…20 minutes? Thankfully I have lost them. But now they are back thanks to the sound of something exploding…and now I'm running again, dodging all their spider webs.

Oh yes…I hate so much this job.

Finally spotting light in one of the tunnels, I rush forwards hoping to not get caught by one of their spider webs. Finally making it through the tunnel, I stop in my tracks and turn around, only to see thousands of red eyes glaring at me through the darkness.

Grunting, I decided to use one of my tricks. I place my palm on the floor and concentrate my power. I could feel how my magic was dancing all around my arm.

Making a blue circle with some weird runes dancing around the magic circle, I could see how now the runes were making their way towards the entrance.

 **SHRIIINK!**

Smirking at my plan, I look up to see that now the entrance is blocked, by a wall made of Ice.

" **SKREEEE!"**

The Crypt Fiends cried out angrily, trying to destroy the wall with their tiny legs.

Now, I think I have to explain the reason I can use Ice magic, and no it's not thanks to Frostmourne, you see it was all thanks too-"

" **MUNDO SMASH!"** An unfamiliar voice yelled, hitting me in the chest and sending me to a wall…making a crack behind me.

I slowly stand ignoring the pain that I have on my back right now, I look up to see what the hell hit me. My eyes widened, and then I sighed annoyed.

In front of me was a huge creature, it was fat, with a lot of marks around his body like it was sewed, his ribs are piercing his flesh, showing only the tip of his ribs. His stomach-churning reek smelled horrible, heck I can smell it from here it has a green-brown haze surrounding it. Since his stomach is opened, I could see his guts spill from a jagged gap in his stomach. Three disproportionate arm-like limbs emerge from his bloated body one of those arms is on his back. Two arms are wielding bloody cleavers, and the other a thick chain with a hook on the end. His tongue hanging from his mouth and finally some crooked, yellow teeth.

This is an abomination, probably the most annoying undead from The Scourge, why? Well-

"MUNDO'S NAME IS MUNDO! AND MUNDO IS GOING TO KILL PUNY HUMAN!" The abomination, Mundo introduced himself.

…And that's the reason they are annoying…they are stupid as hell, probably their intelligence could be compared to an Ogre. And the worst part is that this one talks in the third person…great.

"MUNDO CHARGE!" Mundo yelled, rushing forwards and spinning his chains ready to send me to the other wall.

Without wasting time, I jumped to the left before the chains slammed in my body, sending only some rocks flying away.

"AAH! PUNY HUMAN FAST! BUT MUNDO MORE FASTER!" Mundo declared.

Ignoring his comment, I take out my two light swords, spinning them around and finally taking a fighting stance. I can't kill him with bullets, I have to slice him into tiny pieces.

"Bring it, fatass." I taunted.

"HUUH?! MUNDO IS NOT FAT! MUNDO HAS BIG BONES! MUNDO CHAAARGE!" Mundo charged again. Taking the bait.

I just waited for the right time to move. Finally, Mundo brings down his chains to crush me, I jumped to the right when he brings his chains down to the ground, without wasting time, I jumped on his arm, and run to his head, ready to slice his head off.

Surprised by my sudden action, Mundo uses his left arm, where his cleaver is. Ready to chop me in half, but he didn't move fast, cutting only his arm with one slice. Jumping before his limb falls to the floor, I bring my sword to the sides getting ready to cut his head only for my attack to be parried by his third arm that is resting on his back. Pushing me away making me fall to the floor with a small 'thud'

"HAHAHA! PUNY HUMAN SILLY! MUNDO HAS THREE ARMS! SEE?!" Mundo says moving his 'three' arms. "WAIT! MUNDO ONLY HAS TWO ARMS!" Mundo yelled, shocked trying to find his limb.

Taking advantage of his distraction, I rush forward ready to slice him in half. Unfortunately, the Abomination see this coming from the corner of his eye he swings his chains hitting me right in the chest again, taking oxygen from my lungs away.

"HA! MUNDO MORE SMARTER THAN PUNY HUMAN!" He yelled rushing forwards, ready to stab me with his hook.

I quickly stand up, ignoring the pain that I have right now, ready to block his attack.

 **BAM!**

Suddenly something pierced the head of Mundo making him stop on his track and turn his head to the right.

In a cliff was a person crouching down with his sniper in hand and smoking coming from the barrel and another one taking aim with his assault rifle.

Jun and Wolf.

"Hey, kid! Good to see you in one piece." Jun yelled reloading his gun.

"WHAT?! MORE PUNY HUMANS! MUNDO KILL THEM ALL!" Mundo roared, using his third arm to throw his bloody cleaver where Jun and Wolf are, luckily they dodge it just in time.

" **I shall judge your sins! Amen!"** A familiar self-proclaimed says.

 **SLING!**

Turning to look at the abomination Mundo just in time to see a limb falling to the ground. All thanks to Irina.

"AH! MUNDO HAS ONLY ONE ARM! MUNDO ANGRY! MUNDO STOMP!" Mundo yelled, raising his leg, ready to crush Irina.

Before he could move in a blue blur appeared in front of Irina, blocking the attack of the abomination with the holy sword.

"AH?! MORE PUNY HUMANS! MUNDO GOING TO KILL-"

"Be gone, monster," Xenovia says coldly.

Before the abomination could say something stupid….

 **DOOON!**

"MUUUNDDOOOOO…!" Mundo yelled his name one last time before the explosion consumed him, making his body turn nothing more than ashes, ending his life completely.

Sighing I look up to see that both exorcists making their way towards me, with Darius behind them.

"Are you okay Ja-chan?" Irina asks concerned.

"Yeah…" I assured her putting my two swords on my belt.

" **Good to see you in one piece, Jarvan."** Wolf suddenly says on the earpiece. **"I want to give you a warm welcome, but we are not done here. We have a Queen to kill."** He stated.

"He's right, we need to move before its too late," Darius says.

"Alright, let's get going, hope to see you where the Queen is, Wolf," I said. Getting a chuckle from him.

" **Same goes for you,"** Wolf says. **"Also, I have some…interesting clues."** He added.

"Good, did you find the survivors?" I asked. Getting only a sigh from him.

" **No, I found valuable information, I'll tell you later, we have a Queen to slay."**

Sighing I could see Wolf and Jun rushing to another tunnel, disappearing completely. I turn to the others only for them to see the wall of ice blocking the entrance and…a swarm of Nerubians.

"…Ja-chan you did this?" Irina suddenly asks pointing to the frozen entrance.

"Yeah." Was my only response.

"Did you used…that?" Xenovia asks turning to me with narrowed eyes, she's referring to Frostmourne.

"Nope." Was my only response making the two of them widen their eyes and one of them raised a curious eyebrow?

"So…do you know magic then?" Darius asks.

"We've got a winner," I said with a small smirk. "Let's go we are just wasting time," I said turning around and making my way to a random tunnel and getting followed by three exorcists.

* * *

 **And that's it, fellas! Finally! Phew…! In the next chapter, we are going to see the fight between the exorcists and the Crypt Lord! And this time I'll make sure to upload it ASAP! Sorry again for taking a lot of time! And yes, I've changed my name to "Al'Diabolos The Damned" cuz I like it.**

 **Review time!**

 **Van- Thanks to your review! Hope you like this chapter too!**

 **Yaro- Well, like I said before. I have to think more about if make a harem or not. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Frank- I thank you for giving me not only candidates. But reasons to add them to a (maybe!) harem If I make one maybe I will add them. Cheers!**

 **ProNoob98- Well, I don't know if to make a harem or single pairing. But I think I will make only a single pairing. And yes, the next chapter and Jarvan is going to be involved in the Excalibur Arc. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Ran- Thank you for giving me some suggestions…But I have to see if I will make this a harem or not…Hope you like this chapter! Cheers!**

 **Withdrawnmadness000- Yeah…I think I've got off hand with the Frost Wyrm…but I needed something to take down those jets! And to be honest…the first dragon that I've got in mind was eemmm…you know…the female skeletal dragon? The one that appeared from the trailer…hope you know who I'm talking about. And his hammer? Well, who knows…maybe. Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Alteriz- Well I was thinking about Sapphiron when I was writing that chapter but its not him, it would be really fast for him to make a scene its just a random Frost Wyrm. And yes Abominations (All of them) are going to make an appearance, and I think you are talking about "Obsidian Destroyer" Hope you liked the chapter!**

* * *

 **ScourgePedia**

 **Nerubian Flyer- Are the only arachnids that can fly among the species of Nerubians, the only way to get wings is only by birth, it's a small chance for them to have wings. The other option is by implanting them with force and surgery used by other creatures, but they are easy to kill. Rank: Low.**

 **Abomination- Are twisted, mutilated undead creatures comprised of multiple dead limbs and body parts from many differents corpses. They are enormous warriors, scarred by loose stitchings and putrid, open sores. They love to carve flesh and tear their enemies apart. Almost all abominations lack any real intelligence. Having an I.Q. closest to that of an ogre on average. They outwardly appear strangely joyful due to their absent-minded expressions and mannerisms, but this is most likely due to their low level of mental capacity. Abominations like other undeads lust for flesh and are known to eat not only the living but the dead as well. Rank: High**

 **Obsidian Statue-Or more known as "Sentinels of The Scourge." These species are unknown among the Scourge since their only objective is to stay guarding ancient places protected by the Scourge. This creature joined when the "War of the Spiders" ended, making them their guardians of their bases. Rank: Medium.**

 **Obsidian Destroyer: These creatures are te ones that break free from their Obsidian stone, increasing their magic and strength significantly, since they destroyed their statue form, the Lich King decided to put them in the front lines in the Third War, bringing awe and fear in the enemies ranks. Rank: High**

* * *

 **Well…as you can see, I decided to put the two forms of Obsidian Statue/Destroyer. If I'm not wrong this guys only appeared in Warcraft 3…maybe I could be wrong, long time I didn't play the game…**

 **Anyways! A lot of stuff we have seen!And in the next chapter the fight that everyone was waiting for it's going to start! And probably the chapter that I'm going to have a lot of fun to write!**

 **Before I say my farewell I want to remind you guys, to give me a really good! Reason to make a harem. Or else this fanfic is going to be a single pairing…**

 **Anyways hope you liked the chapter! See you in the next chapter!**

 **-Peace!**


	6. Surprises

**Alright you guys won. I'm going to put a harem I have to admit... you guys have a corny side…anyways I will make the harem. SMALL harem. Like…7? 6? I don't know but I will put the ones I have been thinking below. Of course I will take some suggestions. But! Only the ones that makes a good…we could say connection with him. I have some candidates for him, you can see them in the end of this chapter. Now let's start again.**

 **Hey whats up guys First of all sorry for being late updating this chapter I was working in anohter fanfic that I've got in mind I have only the prologue but later I will put it here in fanfic, want a hint? It's a crossover with warcraft and another anime (not DxD)!Anyways Here I have a new chapter for you my childrens! And yes this is where the exorcists finally meets with the Queen. And not only the Queen…but more interesting things…what i'm talking about…? Well…I can't say but trust me, I'm going to write a long ass ScourgePedia in the end of this chapter!**

 **Anyways, lets get into the chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 5: Suprises**

* * *

 **Jarvan P.O.V**

I sighed.

I don't know for how long we've been inside the Hive. It could be days. Heck, we are getting really low in resources we only have food for one day I don't even know with the food we had left would feed four mouths…we need to end this mission and fast although…even if we succesfully complete the mission, how are going to return to surface? We didn't put something flares on the floor, to know how to return, I would do it of course but I had Two problems…

First, I was getting chased by a swarm of Crypt Fiends. Two times.

Second, the Frost Wyrm destroyed the jet, we had in a box full of flares. Unfortunately, the box got destroyed with the Jet.

Talking about the Frost Wyrm…is that thing alive? If somehow the Frost Wyrm survived the explotion, then we have more problems. When we finished this mission, the Frost Wyrm would still be flying aimlessly around the corrupted desert. In other words, our rescue team would have to bring more…air support to put that thing down.

Also, Wolf had told us everything about what he found. Yes he also told us about the death of his two teammates. But let's not get away from the discovery of Wolf. Wolf said thathe found a book, more specific an old diary. Unfortunately the words are in another language making it impossible to understand. Except for a few words, the words that catched my attention are "Freedom, Revenge, Lich King."

I could understand perfectly the last two words. They want revenge for what The Lich King had done to them and their Kingdom. I don't why this thought popped in my brain. But maybe we could make an alliance with the Survivors Nerubians? Atleast a temporal alliance? We could increase the chances to defeat The Scourge and finally leave in peace…

I shook my head. 'That was a stupid idea. They would never worked alliance with us.' I thought. Reason? First I should explain a little their culture.

The Nerubians are really known thanks to their fiercely intelligence, their huge libraries with a lot of literature, philosophy, and arcane lore maybe you could find a little about dark magic but it was a small chance to find one book in a huge library. Anyways these creatures I have to admit that I respect their intelligence, but I hate them the Nerubians are also known because they would wipe out anyone that is not like themselves. But thats not the worst part, the worst part is that they kidnapped humans or even elves for experimentation. They are cruel and xenophobic, they are hostile to everything that is not a Nerubian heck, if I remember correctly they wanted to eradicated everything that wasn't a non-Arthropod. _Everything._

So yeah, that's my conclusion why Nerubians wouldn't make a team with us. I know a lot about them thanks to Dulio who gave me a book about them. Explaining about their history, culture, society, etc.

"I can't feel my legs…" Irina suddenly says.

"Stop whining Irina." Xenovia says. "We need to stay strong when we fight against the Queen."

"I-I'm not whining Xenovia-chan!" Irina says. "It's just that we have been walking for days! I don't think we have food left…" Irina says sadly.

"Then we have to move faster, if we rest then we are wasting time for the big fight." Darius says, he was in front of us leading the group.

"We need a plan to fight against the Queen." I stated getting three nods from them.

"You're right, fighting against the Queen is probably going to be difficult." Darius says.

"Yes! Ja-chan! You know more about them! What should we do?" Irina asks.

"Wait. I want to know something." Darius suddenly says getting our attention. "Why do you always add honorifics on their names?" He added making me chuckle.

"She always claims that she was born in Japan." Xenovia blurted out making me laugh a little.

"Eeep! X-Xenovia-chan! Are you calling me self-proclaimed again?!" Irina demanded. "And stop laughing Ja-chan!" She added trying to glare at me, but she couldn't thanks to the blush on her cheeks.

"Self-proclaimed." Xenovia says with a small smirk.

"Look! A squirrel!" Irina says pointing to the right.

"Where?!" Xenovia yelled with Excalibur Destruction on her hands. Ready to cut in half the poor animal.

"…I should not have asked." Darius says with a sigh, looking at the two.

"Aye." I agreed, looking at the two with a deadpanned expression.

"Anyways, I think we should go-"

Before Darius could finish his sentence the four of us could hear the sound of something hitting the floor, it was echoing around the cave. I turn to the others who only nodded their heads, now it was my turn to lead the group. Everytime we get closer to the sound the more powerful it sounded. It was coming from the tunnel in the right side, maybe it can take us somewhere else. I raised my hand telling them to stop peering a little praying mentally to not get spotted. What I see it was a swarm of Crypt Fiends marching to another hole taking them to an unknown location. I look away from the tunnel and turn to the others who are looking at me woth curious looks.

"A swarm of Crypt Fiends." I stated.

"So killing time?" Darius says.

"I think we should ignore them…and continue walking." Irina says making Xenovia nod her head.

"She's right, who knows how many they are." She stated.

Huh and I was thinking she would agreed with Darius.

I shook my head, surprising them. "No, we are going to follow them from behind." I stated making their eyes widened in horror.

"Are you-"

 **CLAP!**

Before she could finish her sentence, I covered my her mouth with my hand. I peered again, hoping they didn't hear us. Luckily they didn't.

"Don't scream or else we have to start a fight." I hissed making her nod rapidly.

Taking my hand away from her mouth I peered again. This time there wasn't a Crypt Fiend on sight. But I could still hear their marching.

"Why…?" Irina whispered.

"Easy. They can probably take us to their Queen." I answered. Nerubians are like insects…well _they_ are insects…or arachnids.

"That…makes sense actually." Darius suddenly says. "But don't you think thats a risky move?"

I nod my head. "Yes it is. But we don't have other choice. We continues to talk aimlessly or we follow the swarm."

It took like five minutes for them to think about it. But they nodded hesitantly.

"Alright then let's go, just turn off your earpiece and don't make a lot of noise." I said looking how they turn off their earpieces.

"I hope you are right, Jarvan." Xenovia says with narrowed eyes.

'Same here…' I thought looking at the entrance to the new tunnel I can still hear the Crypt Fiends marching, but it was getting faint without wasting time, I started to walk faster making sure I wasn't making a lot of noise and making sure we don't get lost. The sound is the only thing we have to find them. I could hear how the sound was getting louder every second, I want to know something…what happened to the 'survivors?' we didn't find a single clue since we entered this place neither Wolf found nothing. Maybe Wolf was right.

There's no survivors left after all.

"We're getting close." Xenovia whispered tightening her grasp on her holy sword.

And actually she's right, I can see light coming from the exit. Surprising the swarm is not in front of us. Probably they just got out from the tunnel. Before I could get out from this horrible hole, I turn to the three making sure they are behind me and ready for whatever is on the other side of this tunnel.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked getting three nods. "Alright, let's go." I stated, finally walking out for our previous tunnel we entered another place, I shut my eyes closed for the intensity of the light, since I have been in the darkness for who knows how long. I didn't got my eyes ready for the sudden intensity of light.

Finally I opened my eyes slowly making sure that the light doesn't leave me blind, finally my eyes we're full open and I looked at the new place with wide four of us were on a cliff-like or we could say like the third floor but our gaze was directly beneath us. This place is far more different than the other ones. Unlike the caves, this one looks like an egypt temple the place has a lot of runes on the floor and walls. They had a lot of entrances, meaning that this wasn't the only entrance I look up to see if there was a huge hole in the wall, surprising it didn't had a a huge hole, a huge white crystal was on top the room, giving this powerful light, around the crystal there was small holes surrounding it, showing the exterior.

'Well I thought we were more deeper.' I thought looking the place with narrowed eyes.

"W-What is that?!" Irina asked pointing down with wide eyes.

Following her gaze I looked down again to see, a _huge_ creature in the middle of the room, it looked like a egyptian like beetle with purple shells and golden accents covering some parts of her body. A small insectoid wings on her back on her lower body she has four legs, two on the front and two on the back on her upper body she has huge sont-like claws ready to slaughter everything that is not a Crypt Fiend and finally her face it has a big horn on her forehead and her eyes are green color, with the green saliva coming from her mouth.

We found our Queen.

But she wasn't alone, down there was some Crypt Fiends, making sure that there's not an intruder in the temple.

"Thats the Queen, they are also called Crypt Lord." I answered looking at the undead beetle. Without wasting time, I turn on my earpiece and lower the volume, like hell I want to be spotted.

"Jarvan here, we found the Queen." I said through the earpiece, watching the others how they turn on their earpiece.

"… **."** Silence, that was the only thing I've got.

"Wolf are you there…?" I asked narrowing my eyes. If he's dead then this is going to be more difficult.

Finally, I could hear something static coming form the comms and then it stopped.

" **Wolf here."** He reported in. **"Did you guys found the Queen?"** He asked.

"Yes, we found her and some Crypt Fiends protecting her."

" **Well…you guys are late we found her first."** Jun suddenly says making me raise an eyebrow. Did they really found her?

"And you didn't told us?" Xenovia says.

" **We couldn't, for some reason you guys had your earpieces off."** Jun says making me flinch a little, I turn slowly to be met by three deadpanned expressions.

"…Sorry?" I apologized chucking nerviously.

" **Whatever, we are here. We need a plan to bring that thing down."** Wolf says…wait.

"Where are you?" I asked looking around the room.

" **Can you see me?"** Was his only response, I looked around the room to find our two teammates.

"Ja-chan! Your forehead!" Irina says pointing to my forehead.

"The hell are you-" I stopped when I spotted something weird on Xenovia, a red dot moving around her…chest.

"J-Ja-chan…you're staring…" Irina suddenly says making me shook my head and turn to look at Irina who is blushing and covering her woman parts. (that is actually covered by her exorcist battle suit.)

"Pervert." Xenovia says doing the exact same thing, only that she's glaring at me with a small blush.

I turn around to hide my blush and find where the red dot was coming from. Finally on the other side of the room, I could see two persons one who was crouching and the other one waving his hand.

I waved back confirming that I found them, making him stop and turn his attention back to the Crypt Lord.

" **Got any ideas?"** Wolf asks.

"Aye, first we need to find a way to kill all the Crypt Fiends and then, use all your bullets to on the Queen." I stated.

" **Alright good enough, but how are we going to kill all the Crypt Fiends?"** This time was Jun who asked.

"Do you guys have holy grenades?" I ask, taking four grenades from my backpack, and giving them to my teammates.

" **Yes we have some. And I think I know what are you planning."** Wolf suddenly says making me smirk.

"Heh, good then let's do-"

" _ **Everything is going well over there, Queen?"**_ An unfamiliar voice rang in our ears, getting our attention back to the Crypt Lord. The queen surprising is talking with a…sphere that is floating in front of her face. Inside the sphere is a mysterious figure.

'Who is she talking to?' I thought looking at the scene in front of us with narrowed eyes, I don't like this a single bit.

" _ **Yes my king! Everything is fine!"**_ The Queen answered, her voice carrying malice just like her appearance.

" _ **Good. You know how important this mission is. We can't fail."**_ The sphere says making the huge beetle nod her head.

" _ **Of course! Soon! We are going to take control over all Egypt!"**_ The Queen declared making my eyes widen in shock.

'I-Is she serious?! Take all Egypt?! So they are planning to start a war after all!' I thought looking to my right to see my companions with eyes widened in shock and horror. 'But…they still don't have the Lich King, and never they will!'

" _ **Excellent, but remember for now stay behind the shadows. We don't want to bring the attention from the others factions…"**_ The sphere says. _**"For now."**_ He added.

" _ **As you wish my king, I will attack as soon as you command."**_ She says with a bow…I think finally the sphere dissapears making the room silent again.

This…is really something unexpected to start an attack to take control all over Egypt and then start a war…? This is something shocking, but who is she was talking to…? She was calling him 'king' defidently is not the Lich King, maybe it's just another Crypt….

Now I know who she was talking to.

The Traitor King, Anub'arak.

Anub'Arak…he wathe king of the Nerubians…but the bastard decided to betrayed them that goes for the others Crypt Lords…he's one of the bastardsI hate the most. Yes I said before that I don't like the nerubians, but being a king and betrayed all your Kingdom. That's something I don't respect. He deserves death. His Kingdom demands justice.

" **Well…good thing we are here."** Jun suddenly says after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah…alright let's do this." Darius says, getting ready to throw the holy grenade to the bastards.

"Right." I said ready to burn those bastards away.

" **For our fallen comrades."** Wolf says, growling a little.

.

.

.

 **CLINK!**

" **FIRE IN THE HOLE!"** Wolf yells…I don't know why he sa-

 **BOOM!**

" **Skreeeee!"** The Crypt Fiends yelled in pain, by the holy fire that is burning their rotten skin I could see some of them trying to take the fire away. While others are trying to find the intruders…in other words us.

" _ **What's the meaning of this?!"**_ The Queen exclaimed looking around trying to find us.

" **Insect! The Vatican demands justice!"** Wolf yells, rushing and jumping down, falling above one of the Crypt Fiends and killing him with a light sword.

Without wasting time, I rush forwards and did the same thing jumping and falling on one of the Crypt Fiends and stabbing him with my two light swords behind me I could hear something sharp cutting flesh. Xenovia Irina and Darius are with me.

" _ **Justice?! Ha! Don't make me laugh two legs! Justice its not going to save you from me!"**_ The Queen exclaimed finally spotting us her claws ready for the fight.

"You are lucky I don't have my insecticide here." I growled out.

" _ **Pathetic! Even if you somehow win this fight, you can't defeat The Scourge! You just had sealed your fate, human!"**_ She yelled, rushing towards us her claws upwards. _**"FOR THE SCOURGE!"**_

"MOVE!" I yelled jumping to the right side with Xenovia and Irina, while Wolf and Darius jumped the other way.

 **BAAM!**

The Queen brought her claws to the foor, stabbing the offended floor and making the place shake a little, with some dust coming from the roof and the ground. Without wasting time, I put my two swords on my belt and took out my rifle, shooting at the monster in front of me Wolf and Darius joining the firefight. Unfortunately the bullets didn't even make the best flinch I could see small sparks coming from her shells meaning that our bullets are hitting her right in the spot. She turned around ignoring the bullets and glaring hatefully at us.

" _ **Is this a joke?! You fools! Your bullets are nothing compared to my might! I will gladly tear you apart!"**_ The Crypt Lord Screeched, making the whole room shake at the power of her roar.

I dropped my weapon and clasped my hands on my ears, this is defidently worse than the Lich I fought before! Everyone moved just in time before a huge rock decided to crush the five of us O look up to see that the roof started to collapse and the huge crystal on the wall started to shake.

"This place is falling down!" Darius yelled looking to the floor, in case another rock decided to crush us.

"We have to run!" Irina says looking around the place in shock.

"I have an idea! Everyone get close to me!" I yelled, watching how everyone rushed where am. I nodding my head I closed my eyes and concentrated all my power to my right hand ignoring the sound of the place collapising, finally I shot open my eyes and fell to one knee, pressing my palm on the floor, watching how the light blue seals are making their way towards the floor.

 **SHRIIINK!**

Now we were inside of a small domo made of Ice, protecting everyone from the collapsing roof, since I have Forstmourne and thanks to my decency my Ice is powerful to hold powerful attacks. Since my Ice is transparent, I could see everything from the outside, I could hot the Crypt Lord was doing her best to endure the rocks falling on her back, tattering her wings in the process, those are good news, now she doesn't have a way to escape now this fight is-

" **ROOOOAR!"** A familiar roar roared in the skies making the place to tremble, I cursed watching the familiar skeletal dragon falling from the skies, surprising the dragon didn't stop the downfall, making the place to shake…he then raise his head, glaring at us his glare was so powerful that he could proably melt my domo.

Now we are fighting a Crypt Lord and a Frost Wyrm.

Melting the domo I look at our two powerful enemies. Who are right now glaring to us ready to lunge forwards.

"It seems that the Frost Wyrm is alive." Wolf says aiming his gun to the huge beasts.

" **Good news, the Frost Wyrm can't fly, it seems that his skeletical wings are destroyed."** Jun says from our earpieces I look to the Frost Wyrm to see if he's right and surprising his wings doesn't have a lot of bones and some of his bones are black, meaning that the explosion of the jet took care of that.

"Alright, I'll take care of the Frost Wyrm." I declared taking a few steps forwards where the Frost Wym is, he looks up to me and his glare became more dangerous.

" **ROOOAR!"** He roared again, trying to intimidate me, I think he remembers me and now he wants to eat me alive. Great.

When you fight a dragon, even is its Skeletal. The first rule is never make angry a dragon. _Ever._

"You guys take the Crypt Lord I'll fight the skeletal lizard." I said, taking my two light swords. Surprising I could hear someone walking behind me, I look to my right to see Xenovia with her holy sword in front of her. Joining me in the fight.

" _We_ are going to fight him. Got it?" Xenovia says looking at me with a glare ending the discussion, I just sighed and shook my head turning my gaze again to the pissed off dragon.

"Alright…Xenovia and I we are going to take care of the Frost Wyrm while you guys take care of the Queen, alright?" I corrected myself making everyone nod his head.

"Good, let's do this." Wolf says his finger resting on the trigger.

" _ **You humans are really amusing…do you really think that you are going to defeat the two of us…?"**_ The Queen growled out green saliva falling to the ground.

"We will annihilate both of you!" Xenovia declared, without wasting time. Xenovia and I rushed towards the dragon, who answered with a roar and started to run towards us.

* * *

 **Irina P.O.V**

" _ **Well well it seems that I have not one, but three humans to play with…"**_ The huge beetle says sharpening her huge claws.

I take my armband out, turning it into my holy sword, ready to fight this monster. If Xenovia-chan and Ja-chan can fight the dragon, then we can against the purple beetle!

"I will show you the power of the Vatican! Amen!" I yelled, rushing forwards ready for the fight. Besides me was Wolf, with his light sword, while Darius decided to stay behind, using his gun.

" _ **Really now? Then let me show you the power of The Scourge!"**_ The Queen shot back swinging on of her claws going for an horizontal attack, we stopped moving, making her hit the wind, without wasting time we rushed again swinging our blades but she stabbed the ground with her two claws protecting her body for harm, unfortunately we didn't do a lot, only some scratchs on her claws she then decides moves forwards, her claws still on the ground and taking a lot of stone on her path, tackling us and sending us flying away.

Finally our bodies hit the wall of the temple making me groaned in pain, thankfully my back didn't break but it will defidently going to hurt tomorrow…standing up slowly I look to my right to see Wolf doing the same, grabbing his light sword, and glaring to the Queen.

" _ **Is that all? Pathetic! You humas are nothing after all…"**_ The Queen says. _**"Let's see how powerful you are against my minions!"**_ The Queen says, making a weird sound with her mouth, calling minions to aid her in the fight, taking again a fighting stance, ready to fight the undead Nerubians. After after a few minutes the Undead Nerubians are finally out from the dirt and glaring towards us.

" **Skreeee!"** The Undead Nerubians roared, rushing towards us and shooting some spider webs from their mouths.

Dodging the spider webs, Wolf takes out his gun and joined Darius in the firefight, watching how of the Crypt Lords are dying by the bullets, unfurtunately some of them made it out alive. One of them lunged forwards, but I made it just in time to block his attack I kick the undead in the chest, pushing im backwards and cutting him in half, sighing I look up to see six more coming frowards, with the Queen behind.

"Catch!" Darius says throwing a holy grenade, when the grenade touched the floor it exploded, sending the Nerubians Undead flying away while the other three are getting burned alive by the holy flames.

" _ **KRRRIIAAA!"**_ The Queen screamed in pain, trying to put out the fire. _**"You discusting creatures! I'll make sure to tear you apart!"**_ She yelled running towards us swinging her claws angrily.

"If she keeps moving her claws like than then we are going to lose a limb or two." Wolf says looking at the angry Queen who is getting closer to us swinging her claws.

 **BOOM!**

Suddenly she stops moving recoling stopping in her tracks and screeching in pain, watching how green blood was coming from her new wound in her leg, turning my gaze I look at the cliff to see Jun, who is reloading his gun, smoke coming from the tip.

" _ **You…! You'll pay for-"**_

 **SLASH!**

Taking advantage of her distraction, I rushed forwards and embedded my katana in her chest more green blood falling on her new wound, glancing down the Crypt Lord roared at my face.

Irritated by her own distraction, the Crypt Lord waved her body, trying to send my body to a wall, but I did my best to not release my katana that is still embedded in her chest, the only thing keeping me in place. Finally she stops making me blink. I look up to see that she raised a claw, ready to pierce my head, I take out my sword from her chest making some blood fall on my combat outfit and jumped back dodging her claw making her hit the ground, making it shake. But she predicted this so she simple went for a horizontal swing, hitting me right in the stomach thankfully she smashed me with the back of her claws but still the hit was so powerful that I coughed some blood, sending me to another wall.

Finally falling to the floor, I look upt slowly to see the Queen running towards me, not giving me a chance to stand up and defend myself bullets hitting her from behind unfortunatelly her shell was protecting her from the bullets making it impossible to hurt her. I stand up slowly, and waited for the Queen to make her move, watching how she raised both of her claws above her head to launch a vertical strike, without wasting time, I rolled forward and ending my roll watching crounching making sure I didn't hit my head on her body, I look behind me to see that she has her claws stuck on the wall, and trying to take them out.

I tightened the handle of my Katana with my two hands and slashed horizontally her legs, making her roared in pain, I keep doing this for a while but I quikly moved the way to dodge a stomp from one of her legs, before I could attack again, one of her legs hits my back sending me away from her. I quickly stand up with Wolf and Darius finally joining me in this fight. I narrowed my eyes to the Queen who had just taken out her two claws from the wall, leaving two huge holes she slowly turns around, her green eyes shining glaring at us. Green blood was bathing her chest and legs.

" _ **Maybe I was wrong after all…"**_ The Queen says. _**"You humans can really put up a fight…but don't get cocky! We are still starting this fight!"**_ The Queen roared, making more Crypt Fiends appeared on the floor, and glaring at us ready to eat us alive.

"They don't stop coming…" Darius groaned annoyed to fight more Crypt Fiends.

"Doesn't matter, they're going end the same way!" Wolf declared taking a fighting stance with his light sword.

"Yes! We can win this fight!" I said taking a fighting stance and glaring at the undead.

" **I will lend a hand."** Jun says in our earpice joining in our the fight.

" **Skreeee!"** The beasts roared, rushing forwards ready to start a fight with the three of us.

And we are ready to cut them in half.

* * *

 **Jarvan P.O.V**

"Ack!" I flinched in pain, grabbing my bleeding arm I look up to see the dragon has one of my light sword embebbed in his back, Xenovia was distracting the dragon and dodging all his Frost Breath attacks.

"Dammit…! I shouldn't let my guard down like that!" I muttered, I've got this wound thanks to the Frost Wyrm, I don't know why, but I turned around how Irina and the others are doing in their fight, only to see Irina hitting a wall, I was about to rush, only to be stopped by three claws from the dragon, slashing my arm. Thankfully my arm didn't leaved my body but it still hurts like hell, and the bleeding doesn't stop.

'…We need to end this." I thought looking at the ground with narrowed eyes. We can't keep playing around with the Frost Wyrm, I need to help Irina and the others. Feeling the presence of someone I look to my right to see a sweaty Xenovia who is breathing a lot of air, filling her lungs.

I have to admit she looks hot like this…

…

'I don't think it's time for this, Jarvan…' I thought, it's not my fault! You can blame my bloodline!

"Are you okay, Jarvan?" Xenovia asks glaring at the Frost Wyrm who is glaring back.

"I'll live…" I said standing up and looking at my light sword.

"…Do you have a plan?" Xenovia asks, finally looking at me.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to find something to finish this skeletal dragon finally my eyes widened, I know how we can keep this fight balanced. I return my look to Xenovia who is looking at my wounded arm with narrowed eyes.

"…Uhh I have an Idea." I said awkwardly making her look up to meet my gaze. I inhaled some air, ready to said my reckless plan…

"Summon Durandal, I will summon my runeblade." I said making her eyes widened.

"…Are you sure…? They don't know…yet." Xenovia says, referring to Wolf, Darius and Jun. I shook my head.

"They will know sooner or later. I think it's time to take the cat out of the bag." I stated, making her nod her head hesitantly.

Finally, turning our gaze to the dragon, who was watching the scene th whole time…weird.

I shook my head, and raised my left arm while Xenovia raised her right arm.

And we started our chants.

"Peter, Basilius, Dionysus and the Blessed Virgin Maria! Please hear my prayers!" Xenovia says a a golden circle appearing to her right side and taking the handle of the sword, breaking the chains that they were wrapped around the holy sword.

"Whomsoever takes up this blade…shall wield power eternal..." I said making a dark blue circle appearing to my left side and the infamous runeblade appearing from the circle.

"…Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit…" I continued taking the sword slowly, feeling the dark magic dancing around my arm.

"[In the name of the Saint Living in this blade…I set you free! Holy Sword Durandal!/In the name of The Lich King…I set you free! Cursed Runeblade Frostmourne!]" We yelled in unison taking our sword at the same time and taking our fighting stance, now glaring at the Dragon.

Light and Darkness working together as a team.

Without wasting time, Xenovia took her Excalibur Desctruction on her left hand, and charged forwards, ready to face the Dragon. I just stayed there, grabbing the runeblade with both hands, ignoring the pain from my right arm, I stabbed the ground watching how the sword is shaking a little and the runeblade started to show a blue haze.

"Minions! Rise up and fight for your master!" I screamed, watching the floor starting to shake a little, showing four familiars undead getting out from the ground.

Ghouls.

"[Graargh!]" The four Ghouls exclaimed in unison, taking an american footbal-like stance ready to follow my orders.

I took out my runeblade from the ground and pointed the tip to the dragon. "Minions! Attack the dragon! It's an order!" I ordered.

"[Graargh!]" The four Ghoulrs exclaimed again in unison rushing forwards ready to lunge at the dragon who was distracted by Xenovia. Before the dragon could make a move, he was attack by my ghouls who are right now slashing and biting him not giving him the dragon a chance to move, the dragon roared in pain thanks to Xenovia who stabbed her sword on one of the dragon hands.

Making sure to leave the dragon in place I stabbed again the sword in the floor, shining with blue light and watching how runes were making their way towards the dragon, finally the runes stopped beneath the dragon and freezing the floor, making him sideslip making him lose his balance, but he quickly recovers by stabbing his claws on the Ice. He shooks rapidly his head, throwing away the ghouls and hitting Xenovia with the back of his hand, but she quickly regain her balance in the air. The Ghouls quickly rushed forward again but this time the Dragon was prepared, he opens his mouth and shot his Frost Breath attack to the ghouls hiting three of them and freezing them successfully while the other one simply dodge the attack, before he could do something I called him back, making him stop and turn towards me and staying by my side.

'The ghouls may be faster but not strong…' I thought looking at the Ghoul who is glaring at the dragon. '…I think it's time for an upgrade.' I thought again turning my gaze to Xenovia.

"Xenovia! Distract the dragon, I've got an idea!" I yelled making her nod and rushing to the dragon, making the dragon turn and shot some of his Frost Breath, only to be dodge by Xenovia who is still rushing at the dragon.

I turned my attention back to the ghoul who is looking back at me, I take a few steps back and raised my runeblade making sure that the tip of my sword is pointing to the ghoul…after a few seconds I watched how the ghoul was grabbing his head in pain, trying to take it away but I just kept my runeblade raised, making sure that I finished my spell finally watching how my ghouls was getting sucked by darkness and watching how his body was taking a new shape, making him strong and bigger.

Finally, the darkness fades away, showing a new undead in front of me it was huge with tattered and dirty headbands covering some parts of his body, his skin purple and rotten and showing some bones in his body the most noticeable part of him is are his the myriad pulsing nodules that are resting on his body, specially on his back and by far the most dangerous weapon for humans or anything alive.

This creature is a Plague Eruptor, one of the most destructive undead of the Scourge.

I only have four minutes to have control of him, when the time is over he is going to be on berzerk mode, I have to make it count.

"Plague Eruptor!" I yelled, turning his gaze to me, watching me intently with his deadly eyes. "Attack the dragon! Show him your true power!" I yelled pointing at the dragon making him turn to look at the dragon.

"GRAAARRH!" He roared, rushing forwards like a pissed off gorilla, he tackled the dragon, making the draon recoiled a little thankfully making the dragon fell, losing his balance in the floor I made of Ice. The Plague Eruptor rushed again, not giving the dragon a chance to stand up and smashed one of his fist to his head making a crack on his skeletal head. The dragon roared angrily and in pain smashing the hulking undead with his tail and sending him away.

I clicked my tongue. Turning my gaze to the right, I could spot Irina and the others fighting the Queen and his minions. Thankfully they are taking the lead the Queen looks like she's ready to faint.

'We need to end this.' I stated turning my gaze again to the dragon who is now fighting against Xenovia.

"Plague Eruptor!" I yelled getting his attention. I pointed to the dragon. "Throw me where the dragon is right now!" I yelled making him nod, I could feel how he was taking me with one of his rotten arms, trying my best to ignore the smell he cocked his arm, and throw me away, where the dragon is right now.

Flying where the dragon is right now, I raised my runeblade ready to deliver a vertical strike. The dragon notice this and opens his mouth, ready to shot some ice. But he just screamed in pain, and losing his balance. Thanks to Xenovia who slashed one of his arms with Durandal making small cracks appear on his bones.

Finally stopping in my tracks, I landed on top of the skeletal dragon, raising my sword ready to deliver a deadly blow, but I was suddenly interrupted by a rough move, making me lose balance and falling to the floor, but I quickly grabbed one of his horns making me stay to eye level with the dragon who is shaking his head violently, trying to throw me away.

"GRREAAAHHR!" The Plague Eruptor roared, punching him again in the face making him stop on his moves and recoil back at the punch, doing my best to not release his horn I raised my sword and stabbed him right in the eye.

" **RROOOOAAR!"** The Frost Wyrm roared in pain, stopping in his moves, without wasting time, I take my sword away from his shining eye and climb on top of his head. The dragon finally recovered from my deadly blow and was about to shook again his head, only to be stopped by the Plague Eruptor and Xenovia who attacked one of his legs breaking it completely and making him fall to the floor. When the dragon fell completely to the floor I raised quickly my runeblade and stabbed his head pircing it completely making the dragon raised his head and roared in pain and finally, his head fell to the foor. Ending his life completely.

Without taking the sword, I could see the soul of the dragon making his way to my runeblae, Frostmourne. I could feel more powerful than before finally taking the runeblade away from his head, I turn my gaze where Irina and the others are, fighting the Queen and the Crypt Fiends. I narrowed my eyes and turned my gaze to Xenovia who is eyeing warily at the Plague Eruptor.

"Plague Eruptor! Go! Kill the Queen!" I rodered making him turn to the Queen.

"GRREEAARGH!" He roared rushing forwards, ready to fight the Crypt Lord, he got the attention of some Crypt Fiends, making them charge to the hulking undead, only for them getting stomped, crushed and smashed by the Plague Eruptor, he tackled the Queen, making her recoil back at the sudden attack but she quickly recovered her balance and slashed at the Plague Eruptor, taking only one of his arm away.

"Let's go!" Xenovia yelled rushing forwards, joining in the fight. I shake my head and take I take Frostmourne with both hands, getting ready to-

 **[Jarvan…]** A familiar voice rang in my ears making my eyes widened in horror.

'I-Impossible! I have more minutes left!' I thought shocked looking at Frostmourne who is shining evilly.

 **[Kill…them…]** He ordered.

'Dammit! I need to take out Frostmourne…! But…I need his power to defeat the Queen…!' I thought, I don't know what to do right now…

 **[Feed me Jarvan…Feed Frostmourne!]**

 **[You can't run from fate, Jarvan…]**

 **[We are one Jarvan…]**

 **[Your only purpose in life is to lead The Scourge Jarvan…]**

 **[Show these fools the Wrath of The Lich King!]**

"ARRRGG!" I roared falling to my knees and grabbing my head, trying to ignore the whispers from the Lich King…but he just continued, ignoring my pain…trying to corrupt my mind…trying to turn me into a Death Knight…Trying to turn me into the new Lich King.

" **Aaaack!"** A familiar voce rang in my ears, looking up I could see that the Plague Eruptor in on the other side, dead…with Wolf whose back is resting on the body of the Plague Eruptor, with a huge slash on his chest. While Irina and Xenovia are in both sides of Wolf, trying to protect him. With Darius in front taking the RPG that was resting on his back the whole time.

I turn to look at Forstmourne who is still whispering inside my head, I took Forstmourne and putting the runeblade back to his dimension, making the whispers faded away slowly…making me sigh in relief.

Taking the light sword that is embebbed on the Dragon back, I rushed where my friends are, finally joining in the fight.

" **Skreee!"**

I turn around just in time for a Crypt Fiend jump on top of me making me fall with the Crypt Fiend on top of me, I raised my sword trying to slashed him, only for him to dodge the attack and take the sword away from my grasp, throwing it far away from me. The Crypt Fiend raised both of his arms, ready to slash me but I quickly blocked it with my arms making me flinch in pain and more thanks to the wound I have in my right arm. I quikly grabbed both of his arms stopping him on his tracks, the Crypt Fiend merely screeched and lunged his head downwards, ready to eat me alive.

 **BAM!**

Blood fell over my face and body making me close my eyes I opened them slowly to see the Crypt Fiend…missing his head and his body resting on top of me, staining my clothes, I quickly move the body away from me and looked behind me to see Jun waving at me over the cliff.

"I've got your back!" He yelled, maybe his earpiece lost battery. I was about to say 'thank you' but my eyes widened in horror.

"BEHIND YOU!" I yelled making him turn around just in time for a Crypt Fiend bite his neck, making him coughed blood and drop his sniper from the cliff. Without wasting time I rushed where the sniper is, ready to blow the Crypt Fiend.

"N-No…!" Jun choked out by, trying to move away from the Crypt Fiend. "M-Make the shot c-count…" He finished, getting dragged away and towards the tunnel where Jun and Wolf had entered…

.

.

.

 **BOOOM!**

An explosion ranged in my ears, where the Crypt Fiend and Jun had dissapeared a few seconds ago, finally the smokes fades away, showing the entrance now blocked with huge rocks, making it impossible to enter or get out.

I narrowed my eyes and look down to the sniper resting in my hands. Shaking my head I turn my gaze to see the Queen rushing towards the group.

" _ **This is the end! Humans! I will eat the four of you alive!"**_ The Crypt Lord roared, rushing forwards ready to kill them.

"Let's go Irina!" Xenovia yelled, rushing forwards with both Durandal and Excalibur Destrution in her hands, and getting followed from behind by Irina who has her katana at her side ready to deliver a powerful attack.

The Queen merely chuckled and shook her head, raising both of her claws above her head and waited for the two exorcist get close enough to kill them.

Without wasting time, I dropped to the floor, resting the sniper on the floor, I took aim ready to blow her head off.

I incresed the zoom, making sure that I was aiming at her head, more specific at her forehead…

I shook my head. 'Her horn is protecting her forehead, I don't want to risk it.' I thought lowering my aim a little, pointing exactly where I want to.

I waited patiently, watching how Xenovia and Irina rushed forwards, while Wolf was shooting the Crypt Lord with a pistol and Darius putting a proyectile on his RPG…Ignoring the curses of the Crypt Lord and screamings of everyone…I watched how the Crypt Lord finally decided to bring down her claws…

…

 **BAAM!**

" _ **KRRIIAAAA!"**_ The Queen roared in pain, making her head recoil back at the sudden impact and making her stop in her tracks…trying to grab her face with her claws.

 **SLASH!**

Finally Xenovia and Irina delivered their blows, taking both of her legs away making more green blood fell to the floor and making her screeched increased more, before she could fall to the floor, she quickly stabs her claws on the ground keeping her balanced. She looks up and glares to everyone but her eyes sudenly widened in horror.

"See you on the other side." Darius says, aiming his RPG and shoting the projectile, watching how it's flying towards the Queen at higher speed, fortunately for us the Quen couldn't move, she just could stare in shock at the projectile flying towards her.

" _ **DAMN YOU HUM-"**_

 **BOOM!**

Finally the projectile hitted right into her face, making it explode and sending amounts of green blood flying everywhere and painting the walls. I raised my arms above my face, preventing the blood to splash on my face. After a few seconds I lowered my arms and looked around the room…some stains of green blood in the walls and floor I turned my gaze to the corpse of the Queen to see her still in the same position, the difference is that she doesn't have a head, and blood falling like a fountain, where her head was before.

We have won this fight.

Sighing I walked slowly where everyone is right now, putting the sniper on my back and grabbing my wounded arm. Finally we ended the swarm, this means that all the Crypt Fiends are good as dead.

"We've won…" Darius says sighing and dropping his RPG to the floor, taking a seat next to Wolf.

"Yeah…" I said turning to Wolf and giving him the sniper of our fallen comrade.

He just narrowed his eyes and looked at the sniper, not a sinlge word left on his mouth, I turned to Xenovia and Irina who are looking at me.

"It's time to go home…" I said.

"How…?" Xenovia asks. "We don't even know which tunnel is to-"

I just raised my arm, pointing upwards, they look up to see that the roof is gone, showing the exterior and the Moon giving us light, its night time.

"Oh…" Irina says looking at the Moon. "But how did the roof-"

"Remember, the Frost Wyrm destroyed the roof to join the fight." I answered making her nod, she then walks closer to me making me raised an eyebrow and touched my right arm, making me wince in pain.

"S-Sory!" She apologized. "D-Does it hurt…?" She asks concerned.

"Just…a little but I'll live." I assured her. "Alright, I think it's time to call the Vatican for-"

Suddenly I stopped wide eyed lookig a small light blue gaze floating on my face and then it dissapeared instantly.

What was that?

"J-Ja-chan…did you see that?" Irina asks I looked at her to see in fact that the same thing happened to her. Now I understand what is that.

It's her breath. But that only happens when we are in a cold place, of course the desert in night time is cold, but not this cold!

"Brrrrr!" Irina says hugging herself to keep her warm. "I-It's r-really c-cold…!" She stated, I turned my gaze to everyone to see them trembling too.

" _ **Ahhh, my apologies I didn't want to turn down the temperature…"**_ An unfamiliar voice apologized making everyone turn around instantly with our weapons aiming at him. What is in front of us makes our eeys widened in horror.

Standing…or floating there was a Lich. But this one has a different outfit, he was wearing what it could be something that a pharaoh would wear but his attire didn't covered his upper body, not even the slightest we could see all his bones, inside his ribs where shining a light blue, the same color as his eyes. The only part that was covered was his lower body, with a tattered purple skirt that is covering his legs and finally his head, was more different than others Lich, he has horns on both sides of his mouth and was wearing a pharaoh crown and a false metallic bear on his chin and finally some chains dancing around him.

The worst part is that this guy has more power than Lady Deathwhisper.

"Who are you…?" I asked tightening my grip on my light sword.

He just hummed, floating around the room and inspecting it cloesly, ignoring completely our presence.

" _ **Interesting…for a group of exorcist to defeat not only a Crypt Lord, but a Frost Wyrm…fascinating."**_ He says, standing in front of the dead Frost Wyrm and putting an skeletal hand on top of his head. He finally turn his gaze towards us inspecting everyone. _**"Of course, some of you are holy sword users…if it wasn't for your swords, you humans would feel the wrath of the Scourge."**_ He stated making me glare at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Wolf asks with narrowed eyes.

" _ **Hmm. I'm here only checking this…fascinating temple, that you humans destroyed."**_ He answered avoiding the first queston, he floated again towards a wall and pressing his skeletal palm on the wall, watching intently the ancient drawings.

"Alright! Are you avoiding our question?!" I said irritated by this. "I will just said it one more time. Who. ?!" I repeated, making him turn to look at us, flinching at his gaze I shook my head quickly and retrned the glare.

The Lich simply hummed again, turning his gaze back to the wall. _**"Let me tell you something, boy."**_ He suddenly says turning his gaze to the other side without taking his palm away from the wall. _**"I was cast out by my comrades, exiled, forced to wander the Underworld…"**_ He started floating to the other side of the wall, his palm still touching the wall, leaving a small trail of ice. _**"…But I was not alone. Not entirely. The voice, now my only companion, guided me to my destination. Strange, nightmarish creatures awaited me at the entrance…"**_ He continued floating away from the wall and standing in front of the dead Nerubians. _**"…I felt my blood run cold, as cold as Icecrown itself. Inside, I bore witness to horrific acts, demonstrations of power, power that could be mine for asking…"**_ The place was starting to get cold every second, making everyone tremble at the sudden low temperature. _**"Terrified, I ran, but did not get far. All too soon, my choice was made. Too late did I realise that such power does not come without a price…."**_ He says freezing the puddle of green blood and dead Nerubians instantly. _**"Now, the world will pay a far greater toll, for I have returned…"**_ He paused finally turning his gaze towards us, his arms crossed behind his back. _**"I am Kel'Thuzad. Your curiosity will be the death to you."**_

…

 **CLINCK!**

I dropped my sword, trembling and looking at the Lich, with wide eyes…falling to my knees I just keep looking at him with horror, I could hear everyone dropping their weapons too. My heart was beating rapidly…in front of us was not just a simple Lich.

In front of us was The Archlich, Kel'Thuzad. The second in command on The Scourge, whose power cannot only freeze the whole hive…but the whole Egypt as well…

We are doomed.

"W-What do you want…?" I stammered, staring at Kel'Thuzad in horror who was staring back at me.

"… _ **I'm here to meet you, my king."**_ He answered making me tremble more.

I wasn't trembling from the cold of the place...

I was trembling in fear.

Gulping some saliva I asked an stupid question. "W-Why you wanted to meet me…?" I asked.

" _ **To take you back to Icecrown of course."**_ He answered again.

"What if I say no?" I asked trying my best to glare at him.

He just stared at me for the whole time…his eyes pircing the back of my skull…finally he shook his head and sighed.

" _ **Ah. I knew you would say something like that…"**_ He stated, making a black orb in his palm, making me take a step back. Finally the orb on his hand was starting to take shape of a weapon, throwing the orb away and making it fall in front of me, the black orb touched the floor, making a familiar weapon appeared on the floor.

My hammer. Light's Vengeance.

I slowly take my hammer in my hands, making sure it's not a trap, finally I look at Kel'Thuzad with a curious look.

" _ **It seems that Lady Deathwhisper decided to take your weapon away from you…"**_ Kel'Thuzad says. _**"Take it, as a reward for your fight against the Frost Wyrm and the Crypt Lord."**_ He added, turning around and making a portal.

"Wait!" I called out, making him turn around again. "…Didn't you said that you would take me with you?" I asked, making him hummed.

" _ **Yes, I said that. But since you are my king, I have to respect your order."**_ He explained. _**"I will await for your return, farewell, my king."**_ He says with a bow…the worst part is…

That he wasn't doing a mocked bow. It was a true bow.

Finally, Kel'Thuzad made entered the portal, dissapearing from the place and turning the place again at his normal temperature.

I sighed in relief, we are going to live another day…I turn to the others who are looking back at me.

"Irina, call the Vatican and ask for someone to take us back." I said making her nod.

"…You need to explain the hell was that." Wolf says with narrowed eyes.

Well, I think it's time to explain them…

* * *

 **Kel'Thuzad P.O.V**

I sighed.

It seems that our king is still in one piece, I was about to pick his body and returned it to the Icecrown, but unfortunately he was still alive. I've ordered one of my loyal one of my loyal allies to send a Crypt Lord to Egypt, to see if we can bring our future King over there, of course the Frost Wyrm was my idea too. But unfortunately the two of them died by a bunch of exorcists.

Yes, I could take him back but he didn't want to return, and as my King I shall respect his decision. Even if I don't like it.

I let another sighed, watching a blue gaze getting out from my mouth, right now i'm in the halls of Icecrown Citadel, watching every Death Knight bow to me or kneel. I was going towards a room to start a meeting. About what to do with our King, I asked my loyal ally to take them where the meeting was supposed to be.

Finally stopping at the huge black doors I could hear some gruntings…annoyed to wait for me.

Deciding to make my appearance, I opened the doors, watching everyone turn their gazes towards me, some of them relief while one of them annoyed.

" _ **My apologies."**_ I apologized closing the door, I floated to the middle of the room, looking at the huge window in front of us, I could see snow falling from the skies and the skeletal dragons flying aimlessly around the place.

Turning around to look at the undead inside the room there were six in total, including me.

" _ **About time, Kel'Thuzad."**_ One of them growled out getting my attention. He was huge made of bones with four skeletal heads and skeletal wings, his whole body was radiating a blue light aura and in his hands he has a huge battleaxe made of bones and he doesn't have legs. He's a Bone Wraith.

" _ **For your information, Kel'Thuzad had important business to do."**_ A familiar voice says, he was just like the Crypt Lord the exorcist fought only that his body is more purple with golden accents on his shells, a purple pharaoh crown and a metal beard on his chin.

The Bone wraith scoffed. _**"Of course…the majordomo has spoken! Just like him, I have an important job to do, Anub'arak."**_ He shot back making my loyal ally, Anub'arak narrowed his green eyes dangerously.

"Can both of you stop fighting?" Another familiar voice says, this one has a the same body of an elf only that her skin is gray with two gray wings behing her back and dressing into something that a necromancer would wear, only that is red color with green gems on her skirt and a dark pigtail on the back of her head. "You two are worse than a bunch of Murlocs. Specially you, Lord Marrowgar. You are the one who initiates the fights." She finished making Lord Marrowgar glared at her.

" _ **Watch your tongue, elf…"**_ Lord Marrowgar growled out.

"Oh no! Bad news, everyone! Lord Marrowgar is angry!" Another voice says with fear. He has scientis clothes that are tattered and dirty with some goggles in his eyes missing a lens in his right eye. And he was bald with dark purple hair stretching to the sides, and finally he doesn't have his chin. Why he can talk you say? That's the power of The Scourge.

He's Professor Putricide. The one who creates our abominations. And other…interesting creatures.

" _ **You shut your mouth, Putricide!"**_ Lord Marrowgar says angrily making him flinch.

" _ **Kel'Thuzad, I think you should explain us what are we doing here."**_ A familiar Lich says, Lady Deathwhisper who is looking at the scene with a boring expression.

Nodding my head I look to the others who quiet down, waiting for me to talk. _**"Indeed, I think I should explain why all of you are here."**_ I started. _**"Since everyone knows that we don't have a Lich King."**_ I explained making everyone nod except from Lord Morrowgar.

" _ **Yes we have a Lich King…or did you forget?"**_ He says resting his battleaxe on his shoulder.

" _ **A fake Lich King Lord Morrowgar, A fake Lich King."**_ I corrected him.

"Anyways, what's the point?" The elf says with narrowed eyes. "Yes, we don't have a true Lich King. That's true, but I still don't understand the point of this meeting, I thought we had talked about this years ago." She stated crossing her arms.

" _ **Indeed, we had talked about this long time ago, Blood-Queen Lana'Thel."**_ I stated making her raise an eyebrow. _**"And I decided to bring back this discussion."**_ I stated.

"…Why?" She asks her curiosity growing more.

" _ **We had found the Lich King, the true Lich King."**_ I stated watching how her eyes grew wide.

"Great news, everyone! We found the True Lich King!" Professor Putrefied cheered, making everyone sighed.

" _ **Yes…we know, Professor Putrefied, Kel'Thuzad just said it a few seconds ago…"**_ Lady Deathwhispers says unsurprised at the news, she was the first one to know.

" _ **And where is he right now?"**_ Lord Morrowgar asks. I just turned my head looking at Anub'arak.

" _ **Anub'arak, explain them."**_ I said making him nod his head.

" _ **Of course, Archlich, Kel'Thuzad."**_ He obeyed making his way towards the middle of the room, standing besides me.

" _ **Our Lich King was last seen in Egypt, to be more specific Sinai Peninsula, where I send a Crypt Lord to make a hive and make an army 'invade' the whole Egypt but it was actually to make our King to move and defeat not only the Crypt Lord, but a Frost Wyrm as well. For now we don't know where he is right now."**_ Anub'arak explained.

"…A Forst Wyrm? In the desert?" Professor Putrefied repeated.

I nodeed my head. _**"Yes, I wanted to kill him, making sure to turn him into a Lich King…but it didn't worked."**_ I finished getting a grunt from Lord Morrowgar.

" _ **That was stupid…you could bring the attention from the others factions. And then we would start a new war."**_ He says with another grunt. _**"Just leave it to me, Kel'Thuzad I will bring our King back to his throne."**_ He added grabbing his battleaxe with both of his skeletal hands.

I shook my head. _**"No, like you said before. You have an important job here in Icecrown Citadel, Lord Morrowgar."**_ I stated.

"Then, who's going to bring back our king?" Blood-Queen Lana'Thel asks.

" _ **Don't worry I have called someone to this meeting he should be coming soon."**_ I answered.

" _ **Are you going to send the four of them?"**_ Lady Deathwhisper asks, I simply shook my head, surprising her.

"…Then who are you going to send?" Professor Putrified says.

" _ **My apologies for being late, my lord."**_ A familiar voice says making everyone in the room to turn around and look at the new figure.

" _ **Ahh, you are here, come forwards. Death Knight."**_ I said making him nod his head and start walking in the middle of the room, standing in front of me he kneel showing respect.

" _ **I have a mision for you, Death Knight."**_ I said making him look up.

" _ **A mission…?"**_ He repeated making me nod. _**"What is the mission, my lord?"**_ He asks finally standing up.

" _ **We have found our true Lich King, Death Knight."**_ I stated making his eyes widened in surprise.

" _ **I-Impossible…for our King finally joining us…we can finally win this fight against the others three factions!"**_ He stated making me shook my head.

" _ **Unfortunately, he's still a human."**_ I said making him narrowed his eyes at the bad news. _**"Thats why I decided to call for your services, Death Knight."**_ I added making him nod his head.

" _ **You want me to bring him back to his Throne, my lord?"**_ He says making me nod.

" _ **Yes, but first, I want you to spy on him and then attack at the right moment, understand?"**_ I said making him nod his head.

" _ **As you wish, my king."**_ He says with a bow.

" _ **Ah! Before you go, take this."**_ I said, a small black orb in my skeletal palm watching how the black orb was making towards his chest, grabbing it the orb entered inside his arm.

" _ **With that, you can find where he is right now."**_ I explained making him nod again. I put a little of black magic inside his hammer, to know his ubication. _**"Suffer well, Death Knight."**_ I finished making him nod and walk away from the meeting room.

"And I thought you would send The Four Horsemen…" Blood-Queen Lana'Thel says getting multiple nods from everyone.

" _ **Yes, I was going to send them to find our King, but they are on a mission right now."**_ I answered.

"… _ **What mission?"**_ Lady Deathwhisper asks.

" _ **To find her hiding place…"**_ I said making everyone nod in understanding. _**"Alright everyone, this meeting is over. You are dissmissed."**_ I stated making everyone nod his head again, leaving the room and return to their jobs.

I sighed looking to the huge window again, watching all the snow fall to the ground, and a familiar Death Knight mounting his horse, ready to start his mission.

'Jarvan Menethil…soon we are going to meet again.' I thought.

* * *

 **Finally! Jeez! Hope you guys like the fight! And now I think I have to answer a question…**

 **How the hell Jarvan can summon ghouls?!**

 **A= Frostmourne, thanks to his runeblade he can summon minions to fight at his side, unfortunately he can only summon ghouls and upgrading them into a Plague Eruptor, but having control of him only four minutes.**

 **Now, as you can see, Kel'Thuzad decided to make an appearance into the plot! And like he said before, we are going to see him more in future chapters.**

 **Now time to answer your reviews!**

 **Van- Glad you like my fanfic! And about your suggestions I will think about them! Cheers!**

 **Sano- Damn…that was deep…Alright! I will make a harem! Glad you liked my fanfic so far! Cheers!**

 **Ran- Alright you guys win! I'll make a harem, but just a small harem! Cheers!**

 **Mastermind- First, i'm sorry that my fanfic wasn't the way you liked it, now I have to say that you are wrong, in my summary I had never said that he would turn into a Lich King, I said he's the descendant of Arthas Menethil…or like everyone knows him as the Lich King. And I didn't say that he would go and end all life in the human world or Underworld. In other words, "Roman wasn't built in one day." Thanks for atleast giving a try to my fanfic! Cheers!**

 **LL- Touché…you are right, I think I will make a harem of 6 or 7 people…anyways thanks for you answer! Cheers!**

 **Blinded in a bolthole- First, thank you for telling me about the song! My bad! And now answering about yout theory, Death Knights of course can eat or drink, but remember. They are dead. They are revived with dark magic, giving them more strength, magic, and speed, thanks to the dark magic. Who knows if that DK has his stomach or lungs, or even a heart. For The Scourge, they are just war machines, even if they somehow learned how to eat or drink or even sleep, they will be punished by the Scourge, since they are acting like humans, something that The Scourge doesn't want them to do. They are not allowed to show "happy emotions" the only emotions that the Scourge wants are anger, cruelty, vengeance. In other words, they don't need to eat since the dark magic that is covering his body are giving them enough strength to fight, of course they can eat like any other human being, but they would get punished or even killed. Cheers!**

 **Frank- Alright…I can see your points, I will make the harem, hope you liked the chapter so far! Cheers!**

 **ProNoob98- Well personally I didn't know yet what girl I had in mind, but now I'm going to make a harem Ha! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Drow79- Ahh you~! Everyone wants him to lead the Scourge! Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Withdrawnmadness000- Well it may be BS…but it worked HA! I will make a harem, and about your suggestion, I'll have to think about it. Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Alteriz- Damn…I want to answer your questions…! But I can't! Ack! You'll have to wait, my child. Cheers!**

 **Wacko12- Well if you want to know what the hell is Ise doing right now, in chapter 4 he was getting his ass kicked by Riser, in this chapter, He was kicking Riser ass. Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

* * *

 **ScourgePedia**

 **Crypt Lord- They were called Nerubian spiderlords (or Spider Lords.) they are subterranean creatures that they once belonged to the Kingdom, Azjol-Nerub. They joined forces with their king, Anub'arak and attacked the other Nerubians killing them and joining part of the Scourge they can summon Crypt Fiends, to fight by their sides and their Shells are powerful to blocked powerful attacks, like holy bullets. Rank: High-Ultimate.**

 **Plague Eruptor- They are the lastest experiment of the Lich King, designed to spread horror and chaos across the world of Living, this creatures have earned the reputation as the most destructive of the Scouge Army, hyper-violent, incredibly strong, and deceptively fast but the most dangerous weapon are his pulsing nodules that they are around his body, if this somehow exploded it would send a green liquid that the undead army plague festers and bursts, while to the living it would infect them. Turning them into zombies. It's also known that the Ghouls can transfrom into this creatures via dark magic. Rank: High**

 **Kel'Thuzad- The Archid, the second in command he was once a human mage of the Kirin Tor, but then he became the founder of the Cult of the Damned and one of the principal agents of the Lich King. He's the responsable of spreading of the plague of undeath across the human word and Underworld. He was later slain by the Paladin Arthas (before he turned into the Lich King) Then Arthas, whn he finally becomed a Death Knight he decided to bring back to life Kel'Thuzad into his first Lich. Since The Lich King Death, he was in charge to keep control in the Scourge. He's also the second most powerful undead in the Scourge, fun fact. He was 58 years old when the third war started. Rank: Scourge.**

 **Anub'arak- Also known as "The traitor King" or "Majordomo." By Kel'Thuzad. He was the ruler of the Kingdom, Azjol-Nerub. He was the one who betrayed his own people only to win an eternal life of servitude in his name. He is also one of the most trusty allies of Kel'Thuzad, and he also has one of his most loyal commanders, Anub'Rekhan. He's also (among other Crypt Fiends) the one who puts the rules for the Death Knights, if they ignored a rule. They are either punished or killed. Rank: Scourge.**

 **Lord Marrowgar- He is the one who guards The Frozen throne, he's also the only Bone Wraith among The Scourge. He was pieced together by the Lich king from the bones of thousands vanquished adventurers and he wields the power of the Frozen Throne itself. Rank: Scourge.**

 **Blood-Queen Lana'Theil- Or known as "The San'layn. She's the leader of the San'layn. She can manipulate the Blood by her own will, she's the one who trains the recruits blood Death Knights, to mastered the power of blood. Rank: Ultimate.**

 **Professor Putrified- Known as the "Mad-Scientist." He's in charge of the laboratory in the Icecrown Citadel, making abominations and other undead creatures, and making other deadlt experiments that not even Kel'Thuzad wants to know about. Rank: High.**

* * *

 **Jarvan Harem:**

 **1 Irina**

 **2 Xenovia**

 **3 ?**

 **4 ?**

 **5 ?**

 **6 ?**

 **7 Extra (maybe!)**

 **Well those two are the first one in his harem, You can give me some suggestions if you want! But beware, I want them to be a good one. You know for exaple, a reason why they should be in his harem. (Irina and Xenovia because they known each other for a long time…)**

 **Anyways that's all for thus chapter! And now in the next chapter we are going to be in the Excalibur arc! See you in the next chapter!**

 **-Peace!**


	7. Gremory

**Yo whats up guys! Diablo here with a new chapter Sorry again for being late! And yes, this one involves excalibur arc finally! About time huh? Of course we are going to have some interesting…things maybe in this chapter or future chapters. Before we start with the chapter I want to thank you all for your support! It means too much for me! Well, without nothing else to say let's start with the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: Gremory**

* * *

I can't believe we are going to Japan right now…

Don't take me wrong, Japan is a wonderful place the only problem is that we are not going for vacation, no we are going for another reason. We don't know for how long we are going to stay there, but thankfully Grayfia told us that she saved us an room on a hotel. Also she saved us some clothes in our bags, probably pajamas and another battlesuits, since our last battlesuits got destroyed thanks to the Crypt Lord.

We are going to Japan because the fallen angels attacked the Vatican. Well, not only the Vatican. They attacked also the Protestant Church and Eastern Orthonox Church. Reason they attacked the Vatican?

They wanted the fragments of the Excalibur. But why? I mean, I don't see a good reason to stole the excaliburs, Dulio once told me that the Governor of Gregori, Azazel didn't care about holy weapons. He cared about Sacred Gears, let's just say that he was an amateur from the creations of God.

Oh right, I should tell you were the hell am I now, right? Well, i'm in a jet with Irina and Xenovia, they are sitting in another place. Both of them talking about...I don't even know to be honest. I'm not paying attention to them, I am trying to solve this madness.

Heh, I still remember how everything happened…

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

" _Any questions?" I asked to both Wolf and Darius who are looking at me with raised eyebrows, right now i'm waiting for Irina to contact Griselda. More specific to call for someone to pick us up. This place is freezing… it seems that Kel'Thuzad decided to leave a small present for us._

" _Can you control Frostmourne?" Wolf asks with narrowed eyes. I knew that would be the first question._

 _I nodded my head. "Yes I can control Frostmourne, the only problem is that I only got fifteen minutes." I stated making them nod their heads._

' _Or so I thought…' I thought looking at my hand with narrowed eyes…how did the whispers started to rang in my mind? I still had time to control my runeblade… I need to know what's going on... Or else… No. I don't even want to think about it._

" _The Vatican knows about this?" Darius asks, getting my attention back._

 _I slowly nodded my head. "Kind of… let's just say the higher ranks only know about this, the only ones that they know about my secret and are not higher ranks…" I trailed off turning my gaze to the holy users. "And now you two know about my little secret." I added turning my gaze back to them just in time to see them nodding their heads._

" _Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Darius says, patting my back. I look to Wolf who nodded his head too, saving my secret from the Exorcists Recruits._

" _Thanks guys, I really-"_

" _Griselda-san can you hear me?" Irina says, getting my attention. I turn to look at Irina with a frown, trying to repair the earpiece…I could only hear static coming from the other side._

 _ **[…Hello?! Can someone hear me?!]**_ _A familiar voice says, making me sigh. Thank God it works, or else we would be in this ruins for an eternity…_

" _Griselda-san!" Irina exclaimed happily. "Good news! We had defeated the Crypt Lord!" Irina cheered._

 _ **[Good to know Irina, is Jarvan over there?!]**_ _Griselda asks making me raise an eyebrow…whats happening? The tone of her voice sounds…weird._

" _Ummm…yeah do you want to talk with him?" Irina asks, turning to look at me with a raised eyebrow. I simply shrug my shoulders I don't even know what she wants to talk with me._

 _ **[Yes.]**_ _Was her only response, I raised my hand while she throws her earpiece towards me. Catching it I turn the volume, so everyone can hear the message. I got a bad feeling about this…_

" _I'm here Griselda." I answered. Watching how Xenovia decided to join the group that is surrounding me right now, ready to hear the message._

 _ **[Jarvan. I need you to go with Irina and Xenovia to Japan.]**_ _She says bluntly making me raise an eyebrow again. I look up to see that Wolf and Darius has their eyebrows raised too while Xenovia's eyes are widen as dinner plates and finally…Irina whose eyes has some…twinkles and her hands clasped…_

"… _Alright, but why?" I asked with a frown, ignoring the screams of joy coming from Irina._

 _ **[The Vatican was attacked.]**_ _She answered, making my eyes widen in shock._

"… _What?" Xenovia asks shocked. After a few minutes of silence._

" _Impossible…" Wolf says shocked too._

" _W-Who!?" I stammered, waiting for a good explanation._

 _ **[The Fallen Angels.]**_ _She simply says with a sigh._

" _But why?" Darius this time asks. "Why they would attack the Vatican?"_

 _ **[They attacked us because they wanted the Excalibur Fragments.]**_ _She answered making Irina gasp in horror._ _ **[Unfortunately, they succeed on getting the Fragments.]**_

" _For such weapons to fall in the wrong hands…" Xenovia growled out, tightening her grasp on her Holy Sword._

 _ **[They also attacked the Protestant Church and the Othonox Church.]**_ _Griselda added making me grab the back of my head._

" _Are you kidding me…?" I asked, I can't believe this is happening to us…_

 _ **[I wish. Thats why I need you to go there with Irina and Xenovia. To retrieve the Fragments.]**_ _She explained._

" _Alright then. Where are they?" I asked getting a sigh from her._

 _ **[The last time we heard about them, they were somewhere in a placed called Kuoh, don't worry I will send you a Jet to get you in there.]**_ _She assured making me nod._

" _Is that all?" I asked, if it's possible I want more information about the place and the new mission._

 _ **[…Actually, yes there's more. More bad news, the place is Devil territory.]**_ _She added making me sigh._

 _Great not only Fallen Angels but Devils as well…_

" _Do you know the Clan?" I asked, probably they are not hostiles like others Devils, let's take Bael as an example. They are tough._

 _ **[The territory belongs to the Gremory Clan.]**_ _Griselda says._ _ **[But for a reason, the Sitri Clan is there as well.]**_ _She added._

 _Well… If Dulio was right, the Gremory Clan are known because they treat their servants with love…_

 _Bullshit. Even if they treat their servants with love, they are still monsters. Our worst enemies since millenias. Maybe when the mission is finished I will clean this place called Kuoh._

" _So what? We attack them?" I asked getting a sigh from her._

 _ **[No. We don't want to start a war again, we are talking about Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. Next Heirs of their respective clans.]**_ _She says I simply whistle, well… it seems that we are going to pay a visit to the next heirs._ _ **[Also, they are the younger sisters from the two Maous. Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan.]**_ _She added making my eyes widen._

' _Good thing I asked…' I thought. I don't even want to know what would happen if I somehow kill one of their little sisters. I would probably feel the wrath of the two Maous._

" _So… should we ignore them?" I asked, probably would be the best idea. Like they said. Leave me alone, and I don't mess with you._

 _ **[Yes and no.]**_ _She says making me raise an eyebrow._ _ **[First you are going to have to talk with Rias Gremory about the situation, and convince her to let you walk around Kuoh whithout problem. If she accepts, just concentrate on the mission, and don't get involved into their problems. When you finished just contact me again and I will send someone to pick you up.]**_ _She explained making me nod my head._

" _Alright, is that all?" I asked, hoping to have more information about the mission._

 _Unfortunately my pleas aren't going to be answered._ _ **[No. Thats all I have. A jet is flying towards your destination. Get ready.]**_ _She advised us._

" _Don't worry, we are going to get the Excaliburs back." I assured her._

 _ **[I know the three of you will get them back.]**_ _Griselda says._ _ **[It's just that… Be careful. I didn't want to send you to this mission, but the higher ranks decided to send the three of you.]**_ _Griselda added, I just sighed at her motherly actitude._

" _Like I said, you don't have to worry. We are going to survive. No matter what." I assured her._

 _ **[Good. Then thats all, good luck.]**_ After those words left her mouth, she turned off her earpiece… or whatever she was using.

 _I just sighed and put the earpiece on my pocket. Turning to everyone, specially Irina and Xenovia._

" _I think you girls don't need an explanation about the mission." I stated making them nod their heads. I turn my gaze to Darius and Wolf._

" _Are you guys coming with us?" I asked making both of them shook their heads._

" _No, as far as I heard, this woman said that she would send only the three of you." Wolf pointed out. "And because of this…" Wolf trailed off, taking an small old book from his pocket. The diary he found in the cave. "… We need to know what is written in this diary. My allies died thanks to this diary I will not make their deaths in vain." He says with narrowed eyes making me nod my head._

" _Understood, it was good working with you." I said as I held out my hand, ready to make a handshake._

 _He chuckled and grasped my hand. "Same here. Hope the next time we met you are still human." He says with his smirk still prescent making me chuckle._

" _Same here."_

 _ **Flashback Ends.**_

* * *

And after a few hours waiting for the jet, we finally got our ride, while Darius and Wolf decided to wait in the hive. You know they could come with us, they are going to freeze down there. But still they didn't care, maybe they need some time alone. I mean, they had lost three of their teammates.

I shook my head and returne my gaze to Irina and Xenovia, trying my best to hear their conversation. Yeah I know… I shouldn't invade their privacy, but curiosity got better from me.

"Understood." Xenovia says nodding her head in affirmation.

"Alright! Let's do this again, Xenovia-chan!" Irina says with a smile on her face. "When you can use the honorific, -san?" Irina asks.

…Seriously?

Xenovia narrowed her eyes, looking at the floor with a serious expression on her face, trying to find the correct answer. Finally she looks up meeting the gaze of Irina.

"You used it with adults and older girls, right?" Xenovia answered making Irina cheer happily.

"Exactly! Now, when you can-"

"We are going to an important mission and the two of you are trying to learn some honorifics?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, making the two girls turn around to look at me.

"But Ja-chan! We are going to my hometown! Kuoh! We need to learn them! Or else we are going to give a bad reputation to the Vatican!" Irina says.

"She's right Jarvan-senpai." Xenovia says making me sweatdrop at the honorific, 'senpai'.

"You should join us!" Irina says tapping the seat that is in the middle.

I sighed and turn around lying on my seat. I closed my eyes trying to take a nap, and ignoring both Xenovia and Irina who are trying to convince me to join in their lessons.

This is not going to end, right?

* * *

Finally after a few hours, we got out from the jet. Right now we are walking the streets of Kuoh, and it's night time. We are really tired even if I took an small nap in the jet, it wasn't enough for me. Of course Xenovia and Irina are in a worse shape, they looked like zombies walking…. And I don't like zombies.

"Were are we going again…?" Irina asks yawning cutely.

"Griselda told me that we should go to an hotel that is around here, the Vatican reserved us rooms for us to take a rest." I explained getting nods from both of them. Yeah Griselda is always like that, heck she saved some money in my credit card.

"Jarvan-senpai." Xenovia suddenly says making me sigh at the honorific, turning my head to look at the two tired exorcist, but my gaze was concentrated to Xenovia who is looking back at me.

"What is it?" I asked looking at Xenovia who narrowed her eyes.

"Do you know who attacked the Vatican?" Xenovia asks getting the attention of Irina who is looking at me now intently, while I just raised an eyebrow.

"… No, thats why I was trying to find out." I answered after a few seconds of silence. "Unfortunately, I don't know a lot about other members of Grigori… I will need more time to find who is the one that we are fighting." I added. I need to find who is the one behind all this destruction, if I somehow fail on getting information then I will have to talk with Griselda.

"… Do you think that we are going to survive?" Irina suddenly asks making me stop on my tracks. That made Xenovia and Irina stop as well, waiting for my answer.

I turned my gaze to the sidewalk with narrowed eyes. Are we going to make it? We don't know who we are fighting. The only thing we know is that he's powerful. Powerful enough to not only attack the Vatican, but the other churches as well. I actually don't care a lot about my life, I know the consecuences of joining the Vatican and working for the church… But what about Irina and Xenovia? I don't want to bring people that I care to the other side. And even less if my body gets reanimated thanks to Frostmourne. The last thing I want is to make Irina and Xenovia into Death Knights.

I shook my head and turn my gaze slowly upwards, watching the stars and the moon, trying to find a good answer.

I sighed and turned to look at Irina and Xenovia with a sad expression in my face. "… I-I don't know…" I answered. "We don't know who we are fighting… But I bet that he's powerful. He could probably wipe the floor with us." I stated making their eyes go wide. I hate to admit it… but probably we are going to die.

"S-So… what are you trying to say is that we are going to…" Irina trailed off, not wanting to end the sentence.

"Yes… Probably." I answered making them look up to me with wide eyes, shocked at my answer. I turn around with a small smile on my face. "Don't worry, I'll do my best to protect both of you. Like hell I will let my two best friends die in the hands of an Fallen Angel." I declared making Irina give an small smile and a blush while Xenovia glared at me with a small blush on her face.

"We are not a damnsel in distress, Senpai." Xenovia growled out, making me chuckle. I continued walking again, getting followed by my two friends.

"Alright alright, I was just saying, anyways let's go and find the-"

"No wait!" Irina suddenly says making me and Xenovia to stop and turn to Irina, who has her hands clasped on her mouth.

"What is it?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

She turned to look at me and clasped her hands. "Can we please visit a good friend of mine?" Irina asks looking at me with her violet eyes.

"Why? We are here to complete a mission." Xenovia says looking at Irina with an eyebrow raised.

"Please! I haven't seen him since I was like five years old!" Irina exclaimed. "Trust me on this guys! He's a good friend!" Irina says not looking away from me and making the puppy eyes. "Pleaseee?" She pleaded.

I sigh and shook my head. "Fine, but only for ten minutes! Remember that we are here to finish a mission. Not to meet with childhood friends." I state making her cheer a little and nod her head.

"Trust me! He's a good person!" Irina says, grabbing my wrist and start pulling me, I turn to my left to see that Xenovia was getting pulled too.

'Maybe with this the two of them are going to be ready for the mission…' I thought with a mental sigh, ignoring the small squeaks of Irina.

* * *

"Here we are!" Irina exclaimed happily, looking at the building in front of us.

Finally after a few minutes of walking, we made our way to an small house, it was like the others but this one was special and had something inside that made me narrow my eyes.

A Devil.

Everytime we took an step closer to the house the power increased slightly. For some reason I wanted to summon my hammer and smash his head, but I can't this is Devil territory.

'Maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all…' I thought turning my gaze to the left, to see that Xenovia has her eyes narrowed too, sensing the Devil inside the house.

Who knows, Maybe it's this Rias Gremory, It could also be a servant of her. If it's Rias then, this is going to be more faster than I thought it would be. If it's a servant, then he's going to be a nice dog and tell her Master that we want to talk.

"Can you sense the Demonic Aura?" I asked both of my friends, getting two nods, but Irina nodded hesitantly.

"M-Maybe it's another Devil that is inside his house." Irina stammered.

"So your friend used one of their flyers and summoned a Devil?" I asked making her flinch.

"N-N-No! Maybe he has a friend that is a Devil…! But he doesn't know!" She says defending his 'good friend' making me sigh.

"We are not going to know until we see him in person." I said, finally standing in front of the door. Irina takes another step, and knocked the door slightly.

 **"Coming!"** An unfamiliar mature voice says, after a few minutes of silence, I could hear small steps coming inside the house.

Finally the door is opened to show an woman probably the same age as Griselda, with brown hair and matching eyes.

The older woman tilted her head and looked at the three of us curiously. "Ah, hello there. Who might the three of you be?" She asks looking a the three of us curiously.

Irina smiled and waved at her. "Hi Mrs. Hyoudou, I am not sure you remember me but my name is Irina Shidou. I used to go to the same school with your son, Ise-chan." Irina says, pulling a photo of her with another kid with the same hair color as the older woman in front of us. Damn Irina looked like a boy when she was a kid.

The woman took the photo, after a few minutes of silence her eyes widened, and returned her gaze to Irina and then to the picture. Finally she looks up and squealed.

"Oh my god! Irina-chan! My god you have grown! I couldn't recognised you there! You certanly have become a beautiful young woman. Anyone would have mistaken you for a boy back then if they didn't know any better." She said making me chuckle, it seems that her excitement had take over her. She suddenly clasped her hands together and said. "And you bring some friends to! Ah! Where are my manners! Please come in!" She moved to the side, letting us entrance to her house, the demonic power is still on the house, but it doesn't belong to her. It's upstairs.

Taking a seat in the sofa with Xenovia in my right while Irina was on my left. I sigh and watched how she takes a seat on the chair in front of us.

"I'm sorry but I don't know still your names." She says with a small smile on her face making my eyes widen a little.

"My name is Xenovia." Xenovia introduced herself. Making Mrs. Hyoudou nod her head and making me raise an eyebrow.

I didn't know that Xenovia knew Japanese. Of course I know japanese, thanks to Dulio who took me to Japan and showed me their culture, but Xenovia? Maybe it has something to do with Griselda.

"My name Is Jarvan Menethil, pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Hyoudou." I said with an small smile on my face. Watching how the older woman in front of me was looking at me intently, making me a little nervous.

Finally she chuckled and turned her gaze to Irina with an small mirk on her face. "Oh my, I didn't know you liked blonde, tall and strong, Irina-chan." She teased making my eyes widen in shock.

"W-W-W-What?! N-No! Mrs. Hyoudou! H-H-He's not my b-boyfriend!" Irina stammered with a big blush on her face, I have to admit. I was blushing as well… in the corner of my eye, I could see Xenovia narrowing her eyes. Did something wrong happened?

The older woman laughed at her expression. "Oh my Irina! No need to be shy! I was like you when I was in your age…!" She continued her teasing, making my right eye twitch. "Ah…! It's beautiful to see the young people falling in love." She gushed clasping her hands together, I turn to my right to see Irina blushing madly, she looked at me shyly and quickly turned away. Covering her face with her hands, trying to hide her blush.

I coughed in my fist, trying to take my blush away, I could hear how the conversation between Irina and the older woman went, they were talking about her childhood, embarrassing stories, and other things that I decided to ignored, right now I was watching the stairs with narrowed eyes, I could feel the demonic power increasing each second. I was wrong though, it's not only one Devil. We have two Devils in this house.

Finally, after a few minutes I spotted two young people. The first one was a young man with brown hair and with light brown eyes, he looks like the same age of Xenovia and Irina, he was peering from the stairs. He looked like the kid from the picture but more older. He wore a school uniform, with white shirt and black trousers, underneath the shirt was a red- shirt.

Finally the other person was a young woman. She looked innocent she has European descent with blonde hair and big green eyes, and like the kid, she's wearing an school uniform. The way they are looking at us and their stance told me everything.

They are Devils. They know that we are exorcists.

"Ah! Look who's home! What's with the sour face? Issei, do you remember who is this?" The older woman says pointing to Irina.

The Devil now named, Issei scratched the back of his head and looked at Irina with narrowed eyes, trying to recognize her. After a few minutes he shrugged his shoulders.

"No I don't." He says making Irina looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-What?! How could you forget my face? Its me!" Irina says with a smile happy to see his friend in good state. Her mother sighed and pulled tho photo, showing it to the Devil who eyes widened in surprise.

"Whoa! Thats her?!" He jumped in surprise, looking at Irina with shock.

"I know right?! She looks so different! I mean if you hadn't known better, you woul've mistaken her for a boy and look at her now! She is gorgeous!" Mrs. Hyoudou complimented Irina making her blush at the comment.

"You must be joking!? I really did think she was a boy back then!" Issei says making Irina paled.

"Pfff!" I contained my laugher, getting a cute glare from her. Making me raise my hands to calm her down. "Kidding! You know, I like this guy!" I exclaimed pointing a finger to Ise making him raise an eyebrow. But I could feel that he was sending me a glare. "You ladies wouldn't mind if I talk with him in private, right?" I asked, getting curious looks from everyone.

"Uh… I don't think it would be a problem…" Mrs. Hyoudou trailed off.

"Awesome! Thanks!" I thanked her and make my way to Issei and pushed him back upstairs. Ignoring the blonde girl who is looking at Issei with concern.

"Whoa! Where are we going?!" Issei asks trying to get away from my grasp.

"What? We are the only guys here. Maybe we can talk about sports, cars, girls." I said with a grin on my face, finally standing in front of an opened door, probably where he sleeps. Entering inside the room, I turn around and closed the door. Making sure that no one would interrupt us.

"Alright, let's get to the-"

 **[Boost!]** An unfamiliar voice yells making me my eyes shot open at the new voice. I quickly turn around just in time to see Issei rushing forwards with an red gauntlet with a green jewel in the middle.

I moved to the right just in time to dodge his attack, I quickly grab his arm and kneel him on the stomach, taking all the air from his lungs. Without wasting time I grab his neck and smashed his body into a wall, without taking my hand away from his neck.

"Well… I wanted to do this the easy way..." I started glaring at the struggling Devil. "… But you asked for the hard way." I finished, getting a glare from him. Trying to intimidate me…

Heh. Nice try.

"W-What do you want…?" Issei wheezed out trying to take some air.

I grunted and moved away from him, making him fall to the floor. I watched how he was coughing and massaging his neck. I take a seat on his bed, waiting for him to catch his breath.

"Well." I started cracking my neck a little. "I just wanted to talk." I answered getting a glare from him.

"Bullshit! If you wanted to talk, then why the hell did you attacked me?!" Issei asks angrily.

"Idiot, you started, if you could wait atleast for me to talk from the start. Then I wouldn't kick you ass the way I did." I pointed out. I trailed my eyes to his red dragonic-gauntlet, making my eyes widen a little.

'So he has one of the 13th Longinus… ' I thought watching the his Sacred Gear. 'Boosted Gear. Where the Welsh Dragon resides. In other words. He's the Sekiryuutei.' I thought turning my gaze back to Issei who finally stands up with his guard up.

"Well… speak then! What do you want?!" Issei demanded.

I narrowed my eyes. "Easy, I want to know if you are perhaps from the… Gremory Clan?" I asked making his eyes widen a little, but he quickly hides it with a glare.

"I don't know what are you talking about!" Issei yelled. I smirked, of course he's lying.

"So... you don't belong from any Clan, right?" I asked with my smirk still present watching how he nods his head.

Wrong Answer.

"Really? Oh well…" I said summoning my holy hammer, making him take a step back. "Then it wouldn't mind if I kill you here, right? Since you don't have a Master. I would make a favor to… what's her name…? Ah, yes. Rias. Gremory." I said slowly making sure my words get inside his head. I smirked more at his reaction, his eyes widened in horror.

I grasped my hammer with both hands, walking slowly to the 'Stray Devil' watching how he takes a fighting stance, trembling a little. Heh.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

" **I-Ise-san are you okay?"** An unfamiliar voice says concerned for his friend. Probably the girl with blonde hair.

Issei turns his head to look at the still locked door. "U-Uh… yeah! I'm fine! Why?!" Issei asks.

"Because your door is locked." The young girl pointed out. "A-Are you sure you are okay?" She asks again.

Even if she couldn't see it. He nodded his head. "Yeah I locked it because we are having a… private talk." He answered looking at me with the corner of his eyes.

"…Okay… If you need something, you know that I will always help you! N-No matter what!" She exclaimed. After a few seconds of silence, I could hear from the other side small steps getting every second more lower.

I sighed while shooking my head my hammer dissapearing from my hands, walking camly to the door ignoring the fact that he's armored with his Sacred Gear. Resting my hand in the knob, I slowly turn around to meet his glare.

"Look, I know that you are going to tell this to your master. I don't know which Clan you are, you can be either from Gremory or Sitri." I said making his eyes widen in surprise. "The point is, that I want you to deliver a message, to your master." I explained making him narrow his eyes.

"… What's the message?" Issei asks with narrowed eyes, not lowering his guard.

I turned my gaze back to the door, and opened it. "Tell her that, tomorrow I want to talk with her. In other words. I want to know where she is." I explained finally getting out of the room, and closing the door.

Sighing I made my way to the stairs, going back where the conversation is. I could hear still the people talking, of course probably Irina and the mother of Issei.

"Alright, it's time to go." I said getting the attention from everyone. Surprising, the blonde girl was now standing besides her mother. I think.

Irina sighed, sad that they have to go, while Xenovia nodded her head, they stand from their seats and walked to the door. But Irina turns around and bows to Issei mother.

"Thank you for letting us in." Irina says with a sad smile on her face.

Mrs. Hyoudou waved her hand. "It's was nothing Irina-chan! You have probably things to do. I hope I can see you again!" Mrs. Hyoudou says with a smile on her face.

I nodded my head and started to walk to the door, I opened it and let the girls get out first. Finally when Xenovia got out from the house I turned my head slightly to the right to see, Mrs Hyoudou waving at me, while the blonde girl was hiding behind her and finally, Ise who is looking at me with narrowed eyes.

I just smirked and shook my head and finally walked out from the house.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Irina yelled shocked. Right now we are walking to the small hotel that Griselda told us about.

"I said that I threatened him with my hammer." I repeated, ignoring the shocked look from Irina.

"A-Are you crazy?! He's my childhood friend! You-"

"He _was_ your childhood friend, Irina." I corrected her. "He's a Devil now. Our worst enemy." I interrupted her. "It's better if you start forgetting about him, he's a devil and you are a human who follows the will of God." I explained turning my head to look at her shocked expression. "What would happen if the Vatican knows about you being friendly with a Devil? You would turn into a Stray Exorcist. Just like Freed." I added, watching how she turns to look at the floor sadly.

I sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, making her look up to me again with sad eyes. "I know, the way I said it hurts. But it's the truth. We don't want to see our friend turning into an Stray Exorcist." I said making her eyes widen, she turns to look at Xenovia who nodded her head. Finally she smiled sadly glad that we care about her. Turning my gaze back to the front, I spotted the familiar building that Griselda described. I turned my head again to the two exorcists.

"There is the hotel. Let's go." I said getting nods from them.

After a few minutes of silence, we finally made our way inside the lobby of the hotel. Walking where the woman that is waving her hand at me with a small smile on her face.

"Welcome! Are you three here to stay for the night?" She says and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, actually… A woman called Griselda saved us a room from us." I stated making her eyes widen a little.

"Hmm. Hold on a second please." The woman says turning her gaze to the computer, trying to find our names.

"Can I have your names please?" She asks typing something in the computer.

"Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidou and Jarvan Menethil." I said making her nod her head. I could feel the small glare from Xenovia hitting the back of my skull.

Deal with it.

Finally she turns to us with a small smile on her face. "Indeed, here are your names." She says taking a key from the cabinet and giving the key to me.

I turn my gaze slowly to the key. Only to see one key. _One._

"Excuse me but..." I started making her turn to look at me. "I think uh… we are three people, we need two more." I said waving the key in front of her face.

She smiled sadly. "Ah yes, my apologies but we only have one room the other ones are occupied." She explained making my eyebrow twitch.

"Oh…" Was Irina only response.

"W-We are sharing bed then?" Xenovia asked stammering a little.

"I guess…" I said with a sigh and walk to the elevator. Getting followed by two exorcists. I looked down again to my Keys to see which number is our room.

 **Key Number: 300**

"Alright… We are going to the third floor." I muttered pocketing the keys in my pocket. I pressed the botton to call the elevator, finally after a few minutes of awkward silence, we step inside the elevator. Waiting for the elevator to take us to the third floor of the building.

"Do you know where is going to be this… Rias Gremory?" Xenovia ask looking how the door closes, finally taking us upwards.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't know. But something tells me that is going to be… an interesting talk." I said with a small smirk.

"Yes. It's going to be since _someone_ attacked my childhood friend." Irina says with a frown, still a little angry that I attacked him.

I groaned. "You don't get it, right? He started the damn fight! I just wanted to talk!" I exclaimed annoyed. Making her hum and turn away from me.

I rolled my eyes at her actitude. "Whatever, tomorrow we are going to find where Rias is hiding if we don't get any information about her." I explained making them nod.

 **TIN!**

Finally, after some minutes the doors of the elevator shot open, taking us to our destination, without wasting time, I got out from the elevator and made my way to our room, with Xenovia and Irina behind me.

"Here it is…" I trailed off, trying to find the key that is somewhere in my pocket. Finally taking the key I insert them to the knob and opened the door slowly, watching with an eyebrow raised our room.

I wasn't expecting this to be honest… the room was really well made, the walls are painted into white color with some beautiful paintings adorning the walls, a lot of furnitures. But my eyes are looking to an special spot. The bed. A queen sieze bed.

'Well…' I thought with a sigh, I was hoping that the room would have two or atleast three beds for us- But it's only one.

"Um…" Irina tried to say something, but she just kept looking at the bed with a small blush.

"I-I think I will sleep on that chair." I said poinitng to the chair that is in the corner.

"No senpai, don't worry, I will sleep on the chair." Xenovia says making her way to the chair, but quickly I placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her on the tracks.

"Nah it's okay." I assured her with a small grin. "I'm not going to lie, I'm not going to get comfy, but it doesn't matter." I added watching how she nodded slowly. I turn my gaze to another door that it probably takes you to the bathroom. "So who's going to take a bath first?" I asked watching the two exorcists.

"I will!" Irina says rushing to the bathroom and opening the door with her bag. Before she could take an step inside the bathroom, she turns her head and send a small glare at me with a small blush on her cheeks. "N-No P-Peeking!" She warned me making my eyes widen a little. Before I could come up with something she closes the door, making me sigh.

I shook my head and turn my gaze to Xenovia who is taking a few swings with her Excalibur making me flinch a little if that sword makes contact with the floor or anything inside the room. Then we are doomed.

"Hey… don't you think thats a bad idea…?" I asked watching nerviously the woman who stops and turns her head to face me.

"Why?" She asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Your weapon can shatter the whole room, heck even the hotel." I pointed out making her turn to look at her sword with narrowed eyes. Finally she nods her head and wraps her sword again while I just take a seat on the chair.

"Do you know who is the one behind this?" Xenovia suddenly ask siting on her bad with her excalibur resting on a wall.

I shrug my shoulders. "Don't know yet, but like I said, he can be powerful." I explained. "If he succeed invading three of the most powerful churches. Then we are fighting somthing big." I said with narrowed eyes.

"Any ideas?" She asked trying to identify the one making all this catastrophe.

I looked at the floor, trying to remember the ones in charge in Grigori. I only remember The Governor, Azazel. Dammit… I have it on the tip of my tongue!

I'll be honest. I don't care a lot about Devils and Fallen Angels, the one that I'm worrying more is the Scourge. Who the hell knows what are they planning, since Kel'Thuzad finally knows about me. He probably sent someone to either capture me or kill me. I'm just risking the life of my friends…

I shook my head. 'It's not the time to think about this, Jarvan.' I scolded myself mentally. We have bigger problems right now. 'Alright… Azazel it's a big no, he only likes Sacred Gears. Another one could be… Baraqiel? He's probably like the right hand of Azazel. So I don't think so… the last person I have in mind could be…' I trailed off my eyes widening in shock.

"Of course...!" I muttered shocked.

"…Senpai? Are you okay?" Xenovia asks with an eyebrow raised looking at me with small hint of concern on her tone.

I turn my face to look at Xenovia. "I think I know who's the one behind this." I stated making her look up to me, her dark yellow eyes staring at my gray/green eyes.

"Who?" She finally asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Kokabiel." When my mouth left those words her eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" She asks. I nodded my head.

"Yes, he's the only one I know who would do something like that." I said turning my gaze to the window. "Also, if Dulio is right. The way he acts always saying that the Fallen Angels are the most powerful race. Then he's going to prove it." I explained.

"I don't get it." Xenovia says. "How he's going to prove that Fallen Angels are the most powerful race?" She asks.

Finally I turn to look at her with narrowed eyes. "Easy. He's going to start another war." I said simply.

Her eyes widened once more. "What?! Impossible!" She exclaime shocked.

"Indeed, he's going to use the power of the Excaliburs to start the war… but how?" I asked trying to find the answer.

 **CLUCK! CLUCK!**

Something catched my attention, making me turn to look back at the window, to see a small bat…? Smashing his head on the window.

I sweatdropped and walked slowly to where the creature is. Opening the window, I watched how the bat starts flying around the room, and finally he or she stops in front of me, making me take a step back.

"Ummm hi?" I said watching the animal in front of me. And actually he/she has something in his/her small paws. I take it slowly and opened the letter, what I see makes my eyes widened, but then I chuckled.

" **Tomorrow, meet me at the Private School Called 'Kuoh Academy.'**

 **There we can negotiate… privately."**

 **-Rias Gremory.**

"Finally, some good news." I muttered. "We know where the Devils are." I added looking up and nodding to the bat…? "So you're not a bat after all, you are the familiar of Rias Gremory." I said with a small smirk, looking at the creature who is flying around the room "Alright then. Tell her that I accept." I said watching the creature fly away to the window, getting out from the room.

'Things are getting more interesting…' I thought saving the card in my pocket.

" **Done!"** A familiar voice says, making me turn around to see Irina wearing now a nightown covering her glamorous body.

… Great. I'm turning into a pervert now.

I sighed and grabbed my small bag and made my way to the bathroom. "Xenovia, explain her everything that we talked about." I asked finally ready to take a shower.

Tomorrow is the talk with the Devils. I hope nothing wrong happens.

* * *

"Wow he's handsome…"

"And strong…"

"Oh Please! Tell me he's going to be in this school!"

'Great…' I thought with a sigh. Right now we are outside the gates of this Private school, Irina and Xenovia are here with me, waiting patiently for the Devil Rias to appear. Unfortunately, our costomes brings a lot of attention… Japan is really weird.

"Where are they…" I groaned turning my gaze to a group of girls who are looking at me, they quickly turned away giggling, making my right eye twitch.

"We need to be patient, senpai." Xenovia says looking at the gates with narrowed eyes.

"Well, we have been here for three hours already…" Irina says, looking at the school with a smile. "Ah! This school is really beautiful!" She added with her smile growing more a little.

"Maybe we should return later." I said with narrowed eyes. "This people are making me nervous." I added watching the people who are looking at us, the girls are looking at me intently while the boys are glaring at me, some of them looking at Irina and Xenovia.

Seriously, the hell is wrong with this school?

 **"Excuse me."** An unfamiliar voice says, making me turn my gaze to my right to see a bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure with black hair in a bob cut style, her eyes are violet, and like everyone in this school she's wearing the school uniform.

She wasn't alone though, besides her was another woman, she's tall and like the other woman, she has glasses. She has long straight black hair that goes all the way down to her knees with split bangs, her eyes are light brown and of course she's wearing the school uniform.

Both of them have a blank expression, not showing any emotion.

And also, they are Devils.

"Yes?" I asked looking at both of them with an eyebrow raised, acting like I don't know they are Devils.

"Are you perhaps waiting for someone?" She asks adjusting her glasses, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

I nodded. "Indeed, I'm waiting for someone called, Rias Gremory." I said making her eyes widen just a _little_ but enough for me to see it.

"I see, do you want me to take you there…?" She trailed off looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Jarvan." I simply said, pointing a finger to Xenovia. "Her name is Xenovia Quarta…" I said ignoring her glare and pointed to Irina. "Her name is Irina Shidou." I finished getting a nod from her.

"Don't you have a last name?" She asks looking at me intently, trying to see through my eyes.

"No." I lied making the two exorcists to look at me with an eyebrow raised. Let's just say that my last name is really known among the factions. If it's possible, I don't want them to know my true Identity, who knows if this generation of Devils know about the Lich King and the Scourge.

"…Alright then." She said after a few seconds of silence. "Please follow me. I will take you there." The woman walking to the gates, getting followed by her… probably sister. They looked the same though.

"Ah before we continue." She suddenly says stopping and turning around, bowing. "My name is Souna Shitori. I'm the President of the Student Council." She introduced herself. "And she's Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice President." She introduced her friend, while the taller woman, Tsubaki bowed her head.

They are not sisters after all.

Wait…

Heh. She's clever. I'll give her that.

"Hmm weird." I said following Souna and Tsubaki from behind while Irina and Xenovia are behind me.

"What is it…?" Souna asks turning her head slightly.

Looking around making sure that no one is around, I turn to look back at Souna with a smirk. "I haven't heard a Clan called 'Shitori'" I said making her stumble a little, while her Vice President looked at me with shock. "I think you mispelled your last name, it's Sitri." I added.

"How did you-"

"Know your enemy as you know thyself." I simply said with my smirk growing a little. I watched how she adjusted her glasses and turnd again to the front.

"I-I see." Was her only response, taking us out of the school and now we are making our way to an old building.

'Heh. Gotcha.' I thought with a grin turning my gaze back to theold building.

Where the Demonic aura is flowing intently.

* * *

Cold.

That was the atmosphere here in the Old building.

I was sitting in a sofa with Irina and Xenovia, I was in the middle. My eyes are right now to our Devils that they were kindly enough to invite us to their… Base of Operations we could say.

But there is a problem.

Like I said Devils. _Not_ Devil.

In front of me was another sofa and a small table in the middle, there was a person sitting on the sofa, I have to admit though, she's really beautiful. She has white skin with blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. But the most noticeable part of her was of course, her long hair. It was Crimson red. Her hair going all the way down to her thighs, with a single hair strand standing on top of her head. She was watching us with arms crossed and a small smile on her face.

This is Rias Gremory. Heir of the Gremory Clan.

My eyes slowly trailed off behind her. I could see that there was the same kid… Issei I think and the blonde girl. But there was two more Devils here.

The first one was another beautiful young woman in her late teens probably the same age as me and Rias. She has long black hair tied with an orange ribbon, her ponytail reaching all the way down to her legs, and she also has the same color of eyes as Sona, violet. Like her master. She was smiling with a hand resting on her cheek, and watching the three of us intently, I don't know honestly if the smile is fake or not. But it really creepy.

The other Devil was a petite girl, probably around fifteen years old, she has white hair that has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead. While the back has just a bob cut and with a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. Her eyes are hazel, but for some reason it reminds me of a cat. But just a little.

Ah yes. I forgot about another Devil who is not with the others, actually he's standing behind us, in a corner to be precise. I can feel his intense glare that it was going to our way. Of course, I ignored it.

I'm here to make a temporal peace. Not start a fight.

"It seems that you brought along your servant. Rias Gremory." I said looking at the servants with narrowed eyes.

She simply closed her eyes and make her smile grow a little more. "I hope you don't mind if they stay here, Exorcist-kun." She said still smiling.

I grunted. "It's fine. Let's get back to the point." I said coughing in my fist I look up again, ready to start the negotiation. "You see we are here because recently the holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquater Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthonox Church were stolen." I explained. "You see, in total we had six fragments of the Excalibur, but unfortunately, they had stolen three holy swords." I added making the red beauty raise an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to say that _we_ took your precious swords?" She says making me shook my head.

This time Xenovia was the next one to speak. "No, the one who stolen the swords are the Fallen Angels." Xenovia says making their eyes widen a little.

"You sure about that?" Issei asks looking at us shocked.

Xenovia simply closed her eyes and held out her sword. "This one is an Excalibur Fragment, they are made from the True Excalibur. This weapon is mine, it's called the Excalibur Destruction." Xenovia says.

Irina raises her arm and showed her armband that is on her upper arm. "Mine is called Excalibur Mimic I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carying around, look!" Irina suddenly says watching how her armband starting to move and take the shape of a katana.

Rias nodded her head and turned to me, looking at me intently.

"What?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't you have an Excalibur Fragment?" She asks.

I shook my head. "No I don't." Was my simple response watching how her smile grew a little more.

"Well, what would you like us to do?" Rias says looking at the three of us.

"Easy, we want you Devils stay completely out of it." Xenovia says bluntly, making her eyes widen a little. "This is between us and the Fallen Angels." Xenovia says. "Let's keep this simple shall we? We don't need the Devils from this town to intervine." She added.

Rias chuckled. "That sounds like an accusation." Rias says smirking a little. "Are you afraid that we would side with the Fallen Angels and keep you for maintaining the holy swords?" Rias says making Xenovia and Irina narrowed their eyes. While I just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rias asks annoyed that I laughed at her statement.

"Ah, sorry it was a good joke you've got there." I said making her narrow her eyes dangerously. "We are telling you this because, we don't want to return your remainings to your brother who is one of the Maous, Lucifer, right?" I said making her glare at me, I simply watched how her eyes tuened from blue green to red, and also increasing her demonic aura.

Heh. Spooky.

"Also, we know that for Devils a holy sword is a detestable thing." Xenovia suddenly says, returning the smirk. "Wouldn't that make more sense for you not support the Fallen Angel?" She says watching how Rias was getting more angry, increasing her demonic aura.

"And, if thats true then we wouldn't have no choice but to completely annihilate you. Even if you are the little sister of a Maou." Xenovia says, no hint of fear on her voice.

"… If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have a lot of connections with the higher-ups in the Church..." Rias says, not looking away from me. Huh. She's smart, I'll giver her that. "… Then I will say it. We will _not_ form an alliance with the Fallen Angels. In the name of Gremory house. I will not do something that would stain the name of our Maou!" Rias says proudly.

Xenovia laughed a little. "It's enough for me just to be able to hear that. I was only relaying the thoughts of the headquaters." Xenovia says bowing her head a little. "I honestly didn't think thel little sister of Lucifer would really be that stupid." Xenovia says making me Rias raise an eyebrow, she doen't know if to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"… Good to know. Then I hope you also understand that I would not provide aid to your side either." Rias says making Xenovia nod her head.

"Of course. I trust that we will provail if you promise not to interfere with anything we do in this town." Xenovia says.

Rias simply smiled and closed her eyes. "You have my word on that."

"Well, glad we could solve this…" I said standing up from my seat, stretching my arms. "We will not take more of your time." I said nodding my head, and turning to Irina who is ready to walk away.

"Would you like some tea before you go?" Rias asks making the three of us shook our heads.

"No thanks. We are not to make some friends with Devils." Xenovia says.

"Also, we have an important mission to do." I added making my two friends nod their heads, finally walking towards the exit.

'Well… that wen't better than I expected.' I thought with a sigh.

"I was wondering if visiting the house of Issei Hyoudou would lead us to you." Xenovia suddenly says making both Irina and I stop on our tracks and turn around to see Xenovia in fact talking to the blonde girl.

"Excuse me?" The blonde girl asks shyly.

"…Aren't you Asia Argento?" Xenovia suddenly asks making my eyes shot open. I turn quickly my gaze to the blonde girl to see if Xenovia was saying the truth.

"I um… yes." The blonde girl now named Asia Argento says making my eyes widen more. But I quickly shook it and turned my gaze to Xenovia. What is she trying to do?

"… It makes sense that I would run into a witch in a place like this." Xenovia says making Asia to tremble a little at the word 'witch.'

"Oh my goodness it is you! You are the former Holy Maiden who became a witch!" Irina exclaimed looking at Asia with surprise. "I heard you were vanished because you have the powers to heal Fallen Angels and Devils and in one time you actually used it! You must be pretty strong!" Irina exclaimed, I turn my gaze to Asia who is looking at the floor, her body trembling more faster.

"I didn't know you actually become a Devil yourself." Irina added not looking away from Asia.

"Ummmmm…. I… I… guess so…" Asia trailed off. It seems that she doesn't know how to react.

"Are you okay?" Issei asks, looking at Asia Argento with concern.

"Of course she's not okay, she went for being a saint into a Devil. You fell to the lowest place you could." Xenovia says coldly.

"Thats enough!" Issei suddenly yells, taking a step forward ready to fight Xenovia, only to be stopped by the petite girl. "Why don't you take that crap and get out from here?!" Isse yelled, glaring at Xenovia.

"… You're not helping, Ise." The petite girl says with a monotone voice.

Of course, Xenovia ignored him. "Do you still believe on our God, Asia?" Xenovia asks looking at Asia with narrowed eyes. Maybe I should-

"Don't be silly Xenovia-chan! She's in Devil stuff, she's over." Irina says looking at Xenovia with an amused expression.

"Alright you two, we need to go. Now." I said but of course, they decided to ignore me.

"No, I can smell the 'belief from her." Xenovia responded with narrowing more her eyes. "It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Irina turned her gaze to Asia. ""R-Really? Is it true Asia?" She asked the former nun. "Asia-san, do you still believe in our God even if you have turned into a Devil?"

Asia looked at the floor with a sad expression. " Y-Yes…" Asia answered making me raise an eyebrow. "… I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Well… this is… actually quite shocking. For a Devil to believe in God.

Xenovia started to take the cloth away from her weapon, making my eyes widen at her actions. "Xenovia… Don't do this…" I warned, I mean, we've just finished this negotiation. Now we are starting a warfare inside this place.

She took an step forward, her sword at her side. "Is that so. Then you should allow us to execute you in this instant." Xenovia says making Asia's eyes widen in horror.

Xenovia started to walk where Asia is her sword ready. "If it's now, then I cant cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will-"

 **BAAM!**

I slammed my hammer on the floor, making an small hole on the floor and stoping Xenovia on her tracks.

"Ja-chan…" Irina whispered shocked at my action.

I look slowly to the right, to see Xenovia looking at me with shock.

"Stop. _Now."_ I growled out. We don't have time for this crap, there's a Fallen Angel who wants to start a war.

Xenovia gritted her teeths and took a step back. Looking at me with a glare. Probably looking at me with betrayal.

I slowly take my hammer from the hole I just made and turn my gaze to the Devils, to see them with a shocked expression at my sudden action.

"…That hammer…" Rias whispered enough for me to hear it making me narrow my eyes.

'Great I just showed my true identity…' I thought with a sigh. Making my weapon dissapear.

"My apologies for my friend's action and about the holw." I said with a small bow. "We will take our leave immediatly." I added turning around ready to-

" **Hold on a second."** An unfamiliar voice says making me groan.

"Now what?" I asked annoyed, turning where the voice came from. It was actually for the guy who was in the corner from the room. Now I could have a better look of him. He looked like the same age of Xenovia and Irina, he has blonde hair with grey eyes. His eyes glaring to the three of us.

Walking slowly towards us. Carrying a sword. I can see his killing intent towards us.

"Who are you?" Xenovia demanded, grabbing the sword with both hands.

The blonde guy smirked. "I'm your senpai. Though I was apparently a failure." When his mouth left those words, a lot of swords appeared in the Old building. "I challange the three of you in a duel!" He says pointing his sword towards us.

"I'll pass." I said making his eyes widen in surprise, but he quickly shook it and send a glare.

"I wasn't asking." He growled out. Making me raise an eyebrow at his actitude.

"I accept." Xenovia says with narrowed eyes, making me sigh.

"If Xenovia-chan fights, then I will help her!" Irina says with determination. Making me sigh again.

"You know what? You two fight if you want, I'll just wait outside." I said tiredly, walking out from the room ignoring the blondie demands.

* * *

 **P.O.V ?**

"YOU IMBECILE! YOU HAD ONLY ONE JOB! AND YOU FAILED!" I screamed angrily, slapping his huge hand away from my face, making him drop the flowers. "I ASKED YOU FOR MUDSNOUT BLOSSOMS! NOT SOME STUPID FLOWERS!" I screamed making the Abomination flinch at my outburst.

"M-ME SORRY! IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT! I-

"I DON'T CARE! JUST BRING ME THE BLOSSOMS OR ELSE I'LL TURN YOU INTO FROSTBROOD FOOD!" I threatened watching the now Abomination that is whimpering.

"UWAH! ME SAD!" The abomination yelled crying and running away from me, finally getting out from the laboratory.

"AAARG!" I roared angrily, smashing my fists on the table in front of me, making small flasks fall to the floor, watching how my flask turned into small fragments of glass. Thankfully, there wasn't inside those flasks or else I would be more angry.

"Why I have such useless creatures?!" I asked looking down at the books scattered around the table, they of course have ingredients to make powerful and deadly potions. "Can't Kel'Thuzad give me somone with a brain?!" I exclaimed.

" _ **You know, thats really offensive."**_ A familiar voice says, making me turn my head slightly to the right, to see in the darkest place of the laboratory two blue shining eyes staring at me.

I hummed and shook my head, turning back at the table. "You are an exception. For now." I said reading the books, trying to find an easy way to make this potion.

" _ **What are you working on anyways?"**_ The Death Knight asks, I could hear his boots echoing around the room. _**"You know, you should had joined the small assembly that Kel'Thuzad made."**_ He added stopping besides me looking at the books curiously.

I grunted. "No you are wrong there, I could go of course but they would only look at me like the assistant of _him._ " I said with venom in the last part, making the Death Knight chuckle.

" _ **If you keep talking like that, you'll make Putricide sad."**_ The Death Knight says making me turn to look at him with narrowed eyes, he has paled skin and long white hair that reaches to his pectoral. He's a Blood Elf. An interesting race. They are actually High Elves, but they changed their name to Blood Elf referencing both blood of their many brethren who fell during the invasion of the Scourge on their city, and of course becuase their loyal lineage.

"Do I look that I care?" I growled out, making him raise his hands trying to calm me.

" _ **Whoa! I don't want to see that side of yours."**_ The Death Knight says making me nod my head.

"Good choice." I said turning back to the table, grabbing a flask with some purple liquid inside. "Answering your question, I'm making a new potion." I answered, pouring some orange liquid from another frask. After the third drip, I moved saway the orange flask, and watched intently how the liquid was turning from purple to dark blue.

"… _**I know you are making a potion, I want to know what type of potion."**_ He asks grabbing one of the books and reading a page.

I chuckle. "I'm making a potion to turn the living into part of the Scourge." I answered shaking a little the flask, watching how the liquid started to bubble up.

" _ **No offense, but we know how to turn humans into Ghouls."**_ _The Death knight says, making me chuckle softly._

" _Ah, not that type of undead." I said putting the flask on the table, turning to look at the confused Death Knight. "I was talking about how to turn humans into Death Knights!" I exclaimed proudly._

"… _**Thats impossible. The only ones who can turn a human into a Death Knight are the Val'Kyr, the Lich King and finally Kel'Thuzad."**_ He explains putting the book back on the table-

"Not anymore! I will be the next one to create the new generation of Death Knights!" I shouted proudly.

" _ **If you say so."**_ Was his only response. _**"Why do you want to create more Death Knights anyways? That should be the job of the Val'Kyrs anyways."**_

I narrowed my eyes. " _What_ Val'Kyr? I haven't seen one for millenias!" I said annoyed. "Don't you ge it? The Val'Kyrs are getting close to extintion! When that happens, the we can't create more Death Knights. The most important soldier from the Scourge!" I exclaimed.

" _ **Well, we can get more."**_ He suggested shrugging his shoulder.

I sighed and shook my head. "You are not the most smart Death Knight, right?" I asked making him look at me with a n eyebro raised. "You think that Val'Kyrs fall from trees…? It's not easy to get a Val'Kyr. In fact, Val'Kyr are Valkyries, and to get a Valkyrie you need to get one from Asgard! Where the God of Asgard resides!" I explained turning to look at the Death Knight. "Now you understand the situation that we are involved right now?" I asked getting a slow nod from him.

" _ **I understand now. But to make that it would take you millenias."**_ The Death Knight says. _**"Since the only way to make a Death Knight, is through Black Magic, not potions."**_ He added watching the flasks curiously.

"Then it's a challange that I would gladly accept." I said, grabbing the flask that has the dark blue liquid, putting it in on top of a tripod, while putting belot the tripod an bunser burner, turning it on I watched how the fire was turning from orange, and finally into blue.

" _ **Why do you need Mudsnout Blossoms then? I don't think that would be useful into your potion."**_ The Bloo Elf asks making me laugh.

"You're really observant. I'll give you that." I said turning to look at the Death Knight.

"Tell me. Have you heard about my ultimate creation…?" I asked watching how the Undead Blood Elf raises an eyebrow.

" _ **No I didn't."**_ He answered making me smirk behind my helmet.

"Have you ever heard about the _New Plague?"_

* * *

 **Phew finally! Sorry again for updating the chapter so damn late! Now, who the hell is this mysterious character?! If you know then put it on a review! I mean I think I made it too easy… (if you had played wow of course.) if you want a hint, in the lore of WoW he wasn't a member of the Scourge. Also, the DK Blood Elf is anohter character if you know then you are awesome! And probably a mind blown right in the way too! Also! I took the fight betwen Xenovia and Irina vs Issei and Kiba, I mean we know who's going to win and also we know that If Jarvan fights Kiba, he's going to turn him into dust.**

 **Now, time for the reviews!**

 **Domea- Thanks for your kind words! And you are right you know, she can be a good harem choice! It seems that Jarvan is going to turn into a necrophiliac lol! Cheers!**

 **Guest- Indeed my child, all the factions shall pay for their sins…! Just remember this words: There must always be a Lich King…! Cheers! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Yaro- Thanks for your review! Glad you liked the chapter so far! I see your choices are really good ones! I'll see if I can what I can do with them! Cheers!**

 **Frank- Glad you liked the chapter! Well, Jarvan doesn't fear his powers. He just hates it. But it's not really different to be honest. I'll see what I can do to make her a member of his harem! Cheers!**

 **LL- Ahahahaha…! Not only Diodora my friend, all the characters I don't like! Heck I even have a list! Yeah, Kuroka could work too. But about using Kuroka as her messenger for Ophis, Jarvan wouldn't like that. He doesn't want to bring a lot of attention! Asia….hmmm. Indeed, there aren't a lot of AsiaxOC… but there's a** _ **small**_ **problem. I don't like Asia lol. So I don't think that would work…:( But who knows! Maybe I will change my mind in the future! Cheers!**

 **Withdrawnmadness000- Welp, I can't see a flashback for him in a mission that involves Asgard hahaha! But…! I remembered something that probably would make her fell in love with him. So yeah lucky bastard! She's on his harem. And Kuroka too. He wants to bear the child of someone strong, and since he's descendant of Arthas Menethil a.k.a The Lich King… I think you understand! Anyways hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Master of Dragons God- Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one! Cheers!**

 **Ragna- Hmmm I'll see what I can do! Also, yes Shadowmourne is going to appear in the story, when? You'll have to wait! Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Drown79- Glad you liked the chapter so far! And I will answer your question. Yes the Forsaken exists in the fanfic, we just need to wait for them to make an appearance, Sylvanas can work like an interesting pairing for the harem. Since they share the same goals. Destroy the Scourge. Hope you liked the chapter! Cheers!**

 **Van- Glad you liked it so far man! Cheers!**

 **Danielcabeza59- Hmm thats true, but it would be difficult since Griselda is not going to appear a lot in the fanfic, but I'll see what I can do! Don't worry! Like hell I'm going to add the red ape in his harem! HAHAHA! Cheers man! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Well since, we didn't see a new undead (of course except for the Blood Elf Death Knight and the other undead.) I can't put an ScourgePedia, here I have the harem by the way!**

 **Jarvan Harem.**

 **1 Irina**

 **2 Xenovia**

 **3 Sylvanas (Necrophilia where?!)**

 **4 Kuroka**

 **5 Rossewiesse**

 **6 ?**

 **7 Bonus!**

 **Welp this ones I have so far! I'm probably adding Akeno and Koneko and who knows maybe another one! (Probably Serafall… hehehe) Anyways! Remember if you know who the hell is the mysterious Oc then review it! I want to see if you really know about the lore of WoW :P! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter see you in the next episode!**

 **-Peace!**


End file.
